Feelings Change
by BlueeRidingHood
Summary: "Hermione is a girl, Malfoy is a boy and they are enemies! Something might happen!" he reasoned worriedly, imagining scenes in which Hermione or Draco are lying on the floor of their common room, dead ... Harry shook his head to get rid of the disturbing images in his mind. "Maybe Granger will pounce on me in the night," Draco mocked, earning laughters from the Slytherins.
1. Camping Out

**A/N: Hi everyone! Firstly, a very big thank you for all those who are reading this story. This is my first Fanfiction I wrote so if this is really bad/horrible, please forgive me, I'll try my best! Critics, reviews or suggestions are welcome! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Please don't** **sue me.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Camping Out

She grunted.

"MALFOY!" Hermione shouted, adjusting her volume so that it was loud enough for her roommate to hear, but not too loud for everyone to hear.

No answer.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, you open this damn door this freakin' minute!" Hermione shrieked, losing all her patience with that spoilt brat.

She pounded hard at the portrait door, earning glares from the portrait lady and other portraits who were trying their best to sleep above all her screams.

Still, there was no answer but Hermione knew he was not sleeping because she could hear feet shuffling about in the room. Hermione continued to grumble under her breath. She stomped to and fro in front of the portrait door and flung her arms wildly, making the portrait lady dizzy and irritated with her.

It was very late in the night and Hermione had been screaming at Draco to open the door for her for half an hour already. She was feeling very tired, cold and in a really bad mood. Hermione wanted to finish her homework badly.

"Stupid irritating git..." Hermione kept cursing Malfoy and sometimes, she grumbled about Professor Dumbledore. Yes, she did like the wise, warm professor but really, putting her and Malfoy as roommates was a bit too much.

No. In fact, it was a disaster set in motion.

Hermione recalled that fateful day in the Great Hall, when she was about to be bestowed with this curse ...

* * *

_/FLASHBACK/_

_"Silence," Professor McGonagall called out, tapping her glass cup with the tip of a spoon._

_Professor Dumbledore nodded at her and stood up from his seat. He walked up to the announcing stand and announced, "Good afternoon students. Just today, in the morning, we discussed an issue that we have noticed and have come to a decision. We are really sorry for this late notice but we have to inform you that all students of Slytherin will be paired up with the students of Gryffindor as we have noticed that their rivalry is the fiercest, unlike the relatively friendly rivalry between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. We will arrange the pairings and presumably by dinner, we will announce who your partner is. A pair would consist of the same gender as you are going to share the same room so do not worry too much. And of course, do not fret, the common rooms are still available to you all. You are allowed to visit your respective common room during your free time in the day to catch up with your friends but I'm afraid that you are not allowed to spend the night there just because you are not pleased with your arranged partner. Unless you have a valid reason and have received permission to stay in your house common room for the night, all the students have to be back in their rooms by curfew. Once again, we are truly sorry for this short notice. That is all, students, have a great meal." The headmaster smiled kindly and returned to his seat with all the other staffs of Hogwarts._

_Everyone gasped in shock and there were many small talks going on._

_"What is going on?" someone whispered._

_"I don't know... Gryffindor and Slytherin have been enemies for so long, how are they able to get along? It just sound so impossible!" someone else answered._

_The Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff students had no questions about the new plan as they had no part in it so they just continued eating their lunch, as well as carry on with their conversations._

_Upon hearing this news, some of the Slytherin students were quite disgusted, especially the purebloods, especially Draco Malfoy. They talked among themselves, adding insults of the Gryffindor occasionally into their conversations. The purebloods despised people who are of lower blood status than them, especially muggleborns, whom they love to call them the term "mudbloods" and will never want to get along with them or stay in the same room as them or even breathe the same air as them._

_However, at the Gryffindor table, Hermione Granger was relatively calm and actually, rather happy about this. No, it is not that she does not like her house neither does she like the Slytherins but she had been supporting inter-house unity so she does not mind mixing with the Slytherins. As long as she is not paired up with the irritating, arrogant ferret, in other words, Draco Malfoy. Fortunately, Professor Dumbledore will be putting students of the same gender in a pair._

_"Is there any nice Slytherins girls? I don't really think so... I really hope that I don't get Parkinson. I'll be sent to St Mungo's after a few minutes with her..." Hermione sighed, poking her food about in her plate. Nonetheless, she was still happy that she will never be put together with that git. Dumbledore wouldn't put a girl with a boy, right? She should be safe ... _

_"Bloody Hell! You heard that Harry?! We might get paired up with that bloody ferret!" Ron cursed, turning to his friend._

_Harry just sighed. "I really hope that we are not so unlucky. Good for you Hermione, you get to escape the possibilty that you might get paired up with him," Harry said as he noticed Hermione's small smile._

_"Good luck guys."_

* * *

_Later in the day, during dinner, the pairings were announced. Some were alright with it, but most students were madly objecting._

_Almost everyone were paired up, except the Golden Trio of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy with his two friends: Crabbe and Goyle of Slytherin. Ron, Harry and Hermione groaned, one of them had to pair up with the irritating prat, Draco Malfoy ._

_"Mr. Potter will be partnering with Mr. Crabbe and please, do be nice to each other." Albus Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in his eyes._

_Harry grunted and complained under his breath._

_"At least you didn't get that ferret Malfoy, look happier," Ron whispered to Harry, getting worried that he would be pairing with that prat._

_"As if it is any better," Harry looked towards the Slytherin table and glared at Crabbe._

_However, Crabbe was looking quite happy about the new pairing as he got the chance to taunt Harry Potter, the boy-who-just-won't-die, every time when they are in their shared room. He was quite excited and looked forward to this new arrangement. _

_Draco and Crabbe grinned wickedly and high-fived each other, a mischievous glint in their eyes._

_"Won't they ever learn to grow up?" Hermione muttered, frustrated with their childish behaviour as she buried her head in her hands._

_Professor Dumbledore continued, "Mr. Weasley with Mr. Goyle ..."_

_Ron grinned. Goyle wouldn't be that bad as Malfoy! Wait ... speaking of Malfoy ..._

_Ron and Harry's eyes widened in realiastion. Turning to their female friend, they exclaimed, "Hermione! Does that mean that you will be staying with Mal- "_

_" ... and lastly, Miss. Granger with Mr. Mal- "_

_"Foy," they finished flatly, staring at each other. _

_" - Please do not hex each other, I expect you to take care of each other." He looked at Hermione and Draco, and smiled._

_'Take care of each other? Impossible.' Harry thought while Hermione and Draco each had their outbursts._

_"What!?" Hermione and Draco shouted in disbelief, standing up and punching their fists on the wooden table._

_"I cannot be paired up with such an ignorant prat!" Hermione shrieked._

_"I cannot be paired up with a filthy little mudblood!" Draco said in disgust._

_Hermione rolled her eyes. 'He's such a baby.'_

_"Professor, you said that we will be paired up with students of the same gender and I know that Malfoy looks like a girl, especially to me -" Hermione stared at Draco. "And us too!" Harry and Ron laughed, cutting in but stopped abruptly after receiving a glare from Hermione._

_"I don't look like a girl, you pathetic mudblood!" Draco snarled at Hermione, then turning back to Dumbledore, "Have you lost your mind, Professor? Change this pairing before my father hears about this! He will most certainly not be pleased. That, I can assure you! Furthermore, I absolutely refuse to stay in the same room as the filthy mudblood or worse, get along with her!" Draco shouted, pointing at Hermione, cold grey eyes narrowing at her._

_Ron and Harry was watching them fight when out of the blue, a worrying thought popped into Harry's mind. Without further ado, Harry interrupted them._

_"But Professor!" Harry objected, "Hermione is girl, Malfoy is a boy and they are enemies! Is it really alright for them to stay together? Something might happen!" he reasoned worriedly, imagining scenes in which Hermione or Draco were lying on the floor of their common room, dead. Malfoy might kill Hermione in her sleep when she was defenseless or - or they get into a fight and Hermione kills Malfoy accidentally, or - or ... Harry shook his head to get rid of the disturbing images in his mind._

_"Maybe Granger will pounce on me in the night," Draco mocked, earning laughters from the Slytherins and glares from the Gryffindors._

_Hermione's mouth hung open as she stared at him in disbelief. Why was he so - so arrogant? For a moment, Hermione was rendered speechless by his ego._

_"You stupid, arrogant, little, bouncing ferret!"_

_Many laughed at this while Draco glared at her vehemently._

_Pansy finally snapped out of her scary imagination of Draco and Granger, gasped and piped in, "Professor, that might happen! You cannot let my precious Draco stay in the same room as that irritating, disgusting, little mudblood! What will she do to him?" Pansy Parkinson glared at Hermione before smiling sweetly at her precious Draco and holding his arm. He looked away from her, annoyed. Pansy was getting too clingy ... and Draco hated girls with this personality._

_Hermione rolled her eyes at the pair and said, "Yes, please switch me to another partner. I am quite certain that we'll kill each other very, very soon," She glared at Draco and added, "and stop threatening to complain everything to your father, all you can do is whine! You're such a child - no, baby! Malfoy, grow up," She shook her head disapprovingly and playfully while Ron and Harry laughed silently._

_Draco's pale face turned slightly red with anger, fists clenched by his side." I am not!" he growled through clenched teeth._

_"Yes you are!"_

_"NO!"_

_"YES!"_

_"I am not! This is the last time I'm telling you Granger, I. AM. NOT!"_

_"Yes. You. Are!"_

_"That is ENOUGH!" Professor Mcgonagall yelled and for a while there was silence._

_Draco Malfoy breathed heavily, he hated people who dared to insult him, especially when it is from people who are of a lower blood status than he is. His hand clenched tightly onto his wand. He hasn't drew it out yet. He was still debating whether to hex Granger right there and then. Unfortunately, Potter was still here, Weasel too, along with Dumbledore and McGonagall. His hands shook with fury but he slowly released the wand._

_"I am not and shut up Granger!" Draco started, his voice low, soft and dangerous with barely suppressed anger, "You have no right to talk to me that way, mudblood!" Draco said the word slowly, emphasizing it, then he went on, snapping at Dumbledore "I cannot stand being in the same room as her, she is so talkative, she will talk me to death!" He smirked as he looked at Hermione's shocked expression and crossed his arms, flinging Pansy's arm away. Pansy pouted at him and crossed her arms playfully, acting angry at Draco when he ignored her._

_"What?! Speak for yourself Malfoy! You are as bad a chatterbox as me, in fact worse! 'Least I talk about important things, all you talk about, is YOURSELF! So you should shut up first!"_

_"You admit that you are talkative, huh? And why should I be the one to shut up first?"_

_"Then why should I?" Hermione retorted._

_"Granger," Draco spat._

_"Malfoy," Hermione smiled at him sarcastically._

_Draco was about to continue their argument when Professor Dumbledore finally interrupted._

_"Now calm down, students. We do not want to have a fight in front of everyone here, do we? Miss Granger, the reason why you are paired up with Mr Malfoy is that because there is not enough girls and there are already a trio of students when there is supposed to be a pair as the number of students in both houses are not the same. I'm truly sorry, but nothing can be done about this. My mind is made up and I trust the both of you, being responsible and top students, to understand and make the best out of this. Now that this is settled, please do return to your rooms now as it's getting late. And before I forget, 20 points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor." Professor Dumbledore held up a hand when Hermione opened her mouth to argue further. Draco saw that and smirked at her._

_Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest angrily before following everyone out of the Great Hall led by Professor McGonagall. "Stupid irritating ferret..." She grumbled under her breath._

_/END OF FLASHBACK/_

* * *

Hermione groaned and sank to the ground, pulling her legs towards her and wrapping her hands around her legs. Revisiting all that happened earlier gave her a pounding headache. She laid her forehead on her kneecaps and her back leaning against the stone wall, then, turned and glared at the portrait door.

Hermione was angry, at Harry for getting Crabbe. Angry, at Ron for laughing with Harry about it as they walked away. Angry, at Malfoy for locking her out. Angry at the portrait lady for not allowing her to enter their COMMON room.

Hermione was worried, that Mrs Norris will spot her and report back to Filch about Hermione, losing points for Gryffindor. Hermione groaned again, cupping her hands to her face.

But this whole disaster had happened when Hermione had been in the corridor outside the common room saying her last good-byes to an apologetic Harry and sniggering Ron for a SINGLE minute, while Draco had selected a password and went in without telling her what was it.

When Hermione had finished and wished them both goodnight, she had asked the portrait lady for the chosen password but she had refused to reveal it to her, saying that she could be lying about how Draco and her was supposed to share the common room. Hermione soon got irritatingly exasperated and frustrated at the same time and started to argue with her.

And now, she was furious. As if she wasn't upset enough at the arrangements made by the professors, she argued with Malfoy, which always stressed and tired her out, it dampened her mood even further. And though, Harry and Ron, well, at least Harry, tried their best cheering her up, it didn't really work. After that, when she wanted a good rest and have a nice, warm bath after finishing her homework, she found out the idiot, ferret had already locked her out of their common room and she had to get into a furious row with the lady in the portrait.

"Sometimes, the muggle world is much better than the wizarding world because there will be no portraits to argue or talk back to you!" Hermione snapped furiously, glaring at the lady who was now sleeping peacefully. To Hermione's frustration, she didn't even stir.

To add on to her misery, the weather was freezing cold outside and she did not have a blanket or a cloak to keep her warm. Longing for the warmth of a cheerful fire, she sighed, exhausted, _'Could my day get any worse?'_

She had stopped yelling, however. After screaming Malfoy's name for the millionth time and still getting no answer, Hermione's voice became hoarse, her throat dry, and realised that Draco will never come out to open the door for her. So she grunted and laid onto the ground just outside the door on her stomach and with elbows propped up, she started doing her homework lest she may never complete it in time.

"Lumos," Hermione said and placed her wand in front of her homework when it was starting to get dark. She looked around constantly, looking out for Mrs Norris and a few late-sleeping, wandering Professors.

A few hours later, Hermione was too tired and she put her things away to sleep on the cold stone ground, using her bookbag as her pillow. Yes, Hermione Jean Granger, smartest witch of her year, the brain of the Golden Trio is sleeping on the cold, stone, dirty ground of the corridor just outside her OWN room, locked out by her arch enemy since First Year.

Hermione laid on the ground on her back, stared at the ceiling, her hands clasped together on her stomach. She thought of everything that happened today and sighed. It was going to be a long and tedious year.

Hermione lips turned very blue and her body temperature was constantly dropping, and fast. It didn't help that it was having a thunderstorm now, of all times too. She began to continuously curse Malfoy, that git, in her head.

Hermione pulled her cloak tighter, and curled up into a ball to keep her legs warm. She had her arms wrapped around her, hoping that would reduce heat loss. She started to shiver hard.

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

All along, Draco could hear Hermione calling him angrily from outside this warm and cozy room. He smirked and ignored her. "This is what you get for insulting me, Granger." Draco sneered and smirked wickedly as he imagined Granger's pathetic state outside.

When he had first entered, he had started up a merry fire at the fireplace, effectively driving away the cold coming from a thunderstorm outside, then, he began wandering about the room and was surprised to find that it was rather spacious, though, definitely not as spacious as his room in Malfoy Manor.

"Mr Malfoy, since you and Miss Granger are the only pair which consists of different gender, a separate room for the two of you is definitely a need. The other students will only have a room with two beds and a shared table but your room will be much more different than the rest. I believe that you will find out soon, go to your room now." Professor Dumbledore had told him that before he left.

The room was not overly huge, just spacious. The whole room consists of a common room and a library on the first level, Draco and Hermione's bedroom on the second floor together with the bathroom.

The floor of the common room is covered with soft ruby-red coloured carpet. In the center of the room is a sofa which is green on one end and red on the other. The colour of the paint on the walls is a mixture of emerald green and rich, ruby-red. At each end of the sofa, is an armchair facing each other, one green and sliver, another red and gold. Surrounded by the sofa and the armchairs is a coffee table in the centre. Right in front of the room was the fireplace. The right side of the room had a door that says _'Library'_ written embedded on the wood in gold lettering. Draco ignored it. He had never enjoyed reading. He presumed that it was there for Granger. Two corners of the room, on the left, were two staircases leading up to their dorms. Draco's room was on the left corner while Hermione's room was on the right. The bathroom, on the same level as the dormitories, is smack in the middle of the two dorms.

Draco entered his bedroom and was not surprised. He had half-expected it to look like his Slytherin dormitory, just that it had only one bed and a few extra furniture. At the corner of his bedroom is a bed, and of course, it has Slytherin colours. Beside his bed is a small table with two drawers. At the far left of his bed, touching the wall is a relatively long table for him to study. There was a few pieces of parchment and a quill already set on the table for him.

Hermione's bedroom is about the same, except for the colours.

Draco went to take a bath and did not bother examining it in detail after gathering his clothes. When he returned, he grabbed his homework for the day and spent a few hours on it.

He was relatively smart, but still not as smart as Hermione, so he finished it quite fast. What Hermione and Draco didn't know was that they have started and finished their homework at the same time.

Feeling satisfied with his essays though now, extremely tired, Draco went to bed straight away, having no thoughts about letting poor Hermione into the room.

"What is this bed made of? It's so hard! I have to write to father soon and complain about everything here ..." he grumbled.

He tossed and turned in his bed repeatedly and the constant rumble of thunder that came in intervals irritated him. Draco kept sneezing throughout the entire night, possibly from the cold or maybe, from Hermione's constant cursing...

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Bad? Horrible? I'm really sorry if this is not what you expected. Nonetheless, I hope that this is acceptable! Like I said, reviews are all welcome!**

**P.s. If my story gets worser or if you find my story similar to other author's story, do P.M me the title of the story and I'll read it. If it is really similar, I'll try to change my story so that it becomes different. Thank you and please forgive me! **


	2. A Big Fight

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! This will be the last time I update untill 3 weeks later because of my exams. *groans* STRESS! Thank you all for your reviews for Chapter 1! Since this is my first attempt writing a fanfic and I managed to get good reviews, I was really ectastic! Here's Chapter 2, I hope that you will enjoy it too! Please review! I need something to make me happy now!**

**Disclaimer: As I have mentioned. I do not**** own Harry Potter! I am just a student, getting hounded by papers called exams *grumbles* :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Big Fight

They did not sleep well at all that night.

In Hermione's case, whenever she was about to fall asleep, the thunder will sound, wrenching her back to consciousness and causing her heartbeat to increase rapidly as she would get shocked, being scared of thunder. It took a few long minutes for her heartbeat to slow down and before she could slip into unconsciousness, the thunder will sound again. The whole cycle repeated throughout the entire night.

However, in Draco's case, the reason was completely different. He had a nightmare, a relatively scary nightmare to him. Let's just put it simply, he dreamt that Pansy kept clinging onto him and they got married eventually because she was a pureblood and because Draco knew Pansy since they were children. The worst and most scariest part of the nightmare was that he was actually enjoying his life with her. Draco would often wake up many times in the night at that part of his nightmare, shuddering as he remembered the dream and breaking out in cold sweat.

When it was about 6 a.m in the morning, the harsh storm finally subsided to a light drizzle. The soft pitter-patter of the raindrops falling on the castle windows became a sort of strange lullaby for Hermione and since there was no thunder, she therefore was able to sleep quite peacefully... until somebody woke her up from her slumber just a mere few minutes after.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ron asked curiously as he walked briskly towards the figure lying on the ground. He frowned. _'Is that Hermione? What is she doing out here? Is she... sleeping there?'_

Ron placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Hmm?" Hermione mumbled, rubbing her eyes before opening them slowly.

She gasped and jerked her head backwards, causing her head to come into contact with the wall when she saw Ron looking right in front of her when she first opened her eyes.

"Ow, You almost scared me to death, Ron!" Hermione scolded, rubbing the back of her head gently.

" 'mione, why are you sleeping on the corridor just outside your room? Wait...Does Malfoy have anything to do with this?" Ron asked her suspiciously. Ron may have laughed at her being paired up with Malfoy but he was still a loyal friend, and was furious if anyone, especially the ferret, dared to hurt or harm her in any way possible.

At the mention of Draco, Hermione became extremely alert. She rushed to sit up immediately but since she hadn't moved for a long time, she collapsed back onto the ground.

Hermione groaned and shut her eyes.

"Um... I guess so, I'm not so sure. Malfoy chose the password but didn't tell me so I ended up sleeping outside." Hermione's throat was feeling very dry and her voice sounded very hoarse. She needed to drink water.

Hermione rubbed her eyes sleepily again, then squinted her eyes, tilting her head upwards to look at Ron. She let her eyes get adjusted to the morning sunlight. She got up slowly this time and sat cross-legged in front of him, leaning against the wall.

"Bloody hell 'mione! Why didn't you come find me or Harry? We can let you stay over in our room no matter how much Crabbe or Goyle objected! Actually, I don't even think we would even care about their objections!" Ron exclaimed, smiling at the last part.

"Thank you but I thought you were all sleeping and I felt that I shouldn't bother you..." Hermione smiled weakly.

She was feeling very sick, freezing cold and rather hungry.

"Hermione, why are you sitting on the floor? Hey Ron." Harry walked towards them, smiling, and sat at Ron's left, "Is everything alright?" he added.

While Ron told him everything, Hermione was fighting to stay awake. She was feeling colder and sicker by the seconds. She could feel an oncoming fever, if the pounding headache was any indication ... and it was getting worse since she had knocked her head on the wall earlier on. She scowled and continued to curse Malfoy silently.

"Hermione!" Harry scolded after hearing the whole story. He was shocked that Malfoy would do that. Even if Hermione was his enemy, she was after all, a girl! He looked at her in the eye and said seriously, "You could have found any professors to give you the permission to sleep in the common room! Malfoy locking you out of the room is enough of a reason to let you stay in the Gryffindor common room for the night! He might even get into trouble for locking you out -"

"It just slipped my mind that I'm able to sleep in the common room as long as I have the permission," Hermione defended.

"Merlin, Hermione," Harry groaned, "You are not called the brightest witch of our year for nothing! How could you -"

Just then, the portrait door flung open and Draco strode out looking a bit tired and dazed.

Still, Draco looked far better than Hermione (of course) despite his lack of sleep from that horrible nightmare.

His blonde hair was still gelled back perfectly as usual, his smirk always plastered on his face. Hermione used to wonder how much gel he used for his hair, probably a whole tube a day, she guessed. He looked around, wondering where Hermione was since he locked her out.

Draco scanned the place and looked to his left. He grinned as he saw Hermione sitting cross-legged, leaning against the wall, eyes closed. She looked horrible, curly, bushy hair all splayed around her face, her skin ghostly white. In front of her was Ron and on his left, Harry. Draco smirked.

"Potter, Weasley, " Malfoy sneered and looked down at Hermione. "Granger, did you know that you are dirtying that piece of ground where you're sitting with your mudblood germs?" He smirked before leaving, wanting no answer from her.

Harry and Ron was growling and was about to pounce on Malfoy as he left when Hermione grabbed their arms. Her hands was freezing, and shocked at the cold, Harry and Ron stopped.

They looked at her worriedly. Indeed, she _did_ look horrible. There was cold sweat trickling down her head, she looked breathless, pale, and most of all, she looked very, very sick.

" 'mione, are you okay? Your hands are freezing cold and you stayed out here all night in such weather! I think you're having a high fever. Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" Harry said, reaching out to touch her forehead.

"No... I think I'm fine..." Hermione mumbled, trying to sound convincing.

Actually, she was not at all fine. Hermione was feeling stiff and aching all over from sleeping on the stone, uncomfortable ground and worst of all, she felt sick- fever, cough and other symptoms of an upcoming flu.

Harry touched her forehead and stared at her.

"You're burning and you're telling me you're fine?! You're unbelievable Hermione... Why don't you go to the Hospital Wing and rest there for the day? You are in no condition to study!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, I'm fine, no need to visit Madame Pomfrey," she gave them a reassuring smile and continued," I never skip class once because I'm sick."

" 'mione, you can't-"

"I can," Hermione said firmly before continuing in a softer tone, "You both can go off to the Great Hall and eat your breakfast first, I'll be fine. I will join you guys there after I wash up and get ready." Hermione picked herself up and walked unsteadily towards the still open portrait door, her legs feeling numb from not moving for a long time.

"Thankfully it was left open." She heaved a sigh of relief. Hermione really did not wish to get into another argument with the portrait lady again. She looked back at her friends and waved them off before closing the door. She really had to get the password from Malfoy today.

Hermione leaned against the closed door and breathed hard. She tilted her head slightly upwards and sighed. She really hated Malfoy now. She shook her head slowly to clear her mind and rubbed her temples. Her headache was getting worse. Hermione slouched, her head hung low and forced her feet to move. She didn't have much energy left.

Then, a thought struck her. Hermione realised that this was the first time she had entered her common room. She looked around curiously, taking in all the details of the room. Amazed at what she saw, all her anger towards Malfoy suddenly vanished. When she spotted the library, she immediately ran towards it, smiling brightly as if nothing bad happened at all.

Hermione browsed around the library for a few minutes, picked out a few books that seemed interesting and set them down on the window ledge to read when she returns or rather, _if_ she returns.

Hermione sighed sadly as she looked out of the window, her elbows propped up on the window ledge. She smiled slightly at the breathtaking scenery. Hermione was awestruck. The sight was really beautiful. The sky was very blue and clear and the birds were chirping merrily. The library room had a small view of the entrance of the Forbidden Forest and she could see Hagrid's hut and his vegetation. She smiled even wider as she watched Hagrid leaving to the Forbidden Forest. She liked the half-giant. He's a really warm and nice friend to have.

Hermione left the room after noticing the time and sprang up to her bedroom. Hermione took a new set of uniform from her trunk and went to the bathroom to have a short but good shower.

When she entered the bathroom, Hermione gasped. The bathroom here was a lot bigger than the bathroom in her muggle house in London. The bathtub was white, circular, quite big and there was a shower curtain for privacy. Near the bathtub is a sink and opposite it is a toilet bowl. Opposite the bathtub is a shower room.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and she was appalled. She looked extremely haggard and there were two dark eyebags below her eyes. She grunted and went into the shower room. She needed to bathe quickly so that she can have enough time to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

After bathing, Hermione was still freezing but she still felt much better then before. Hermione proceeded to pack a few warm clothing, shrunk her blanket with a spell and put them all into her bookbag so that if she ever got locked out of her room again, she will not be freezing to death like last night. Hermione, smiled, pleased with her plan.

When Hermione was about to leave her bedroom for the Great Hall, she noticed a note placed on the table.

Hermione walked towards her table and picked it up curiously. '_Granger_,' she read.

'_I supposed you had a good night. I believe you will want to know the password to our common room. The password is... You can ask me for it nicely later, note the word, "nicely"._

_D.M'_

Hermione could imagine him smirking triumphantly as he wrote this note. Exasperated, Hermione crushed it into a ball and threw it into the fire at the fireplace as she left the room.

* * *

When Hermione reached to the Great Hall, Harry waved her over, her plate all piled up with food, while Ron was too indulged in eating that he did not even notice her until she sat beside him.

Harry smiled at Hermione as she settled down beside Ron.

"Looking good Hermione," Harry commented, munching on a toast.

Hermione nodded, "Thank you," She smiled, pointing towards the pile of food.

* * *

Over at the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson was clinging onto Draco's arm and he was edging as far as he can away from her, trying to pry her fingernails diging painfully into his flesh off, with no avail.

"Draco~" Pansy sang, "- how was last night, having a mudblood in your room must be an unpleasant experience, right?" Pansy asked, fluttering her eyelashes. Draco stared at her, annoyed at her attempts to flirt with him.

"No, it was rather pleasant," Draco smirked as he thought of locking Hermione out of the room again tonight. He grinned and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Pansy stared at him in shock.

"What are you talking about Draco? It can't be pleasant... Unless you... You like her!" Pansy shrieked in her high pitched voice, causing everyone near her to cover their ears and attracting unwanted attention from all students of Hogwarts, even the staff.

"Have you gone mad?" Draco fumed, angry that everyone heard her outburst. "I will never like her, she is a mudblood for Merlin's sake! A filthy, ugly mudblood! No one will ever like her! She will just be alone for the rest of her life!" he shouted at her, getting more irritated.

"Oh, right Draco... I knew that I'm the only one in your heart." Pansy said happily, giggling.

Draco remembered his nightmare from the previous night and shuddered. No, he doesn't like her and he will never want to marry Parkinson and he will never enjoy their life as a married couple. _Ever_.

Everyone in the Great Hall laughed and Professor Snape got irritated. "Silence!" He ordered. He will not tolerate this nonsense, especially when it is from his own house.

Professor Snape glared at Pansy and Draco before returning to picking his food.

Pansy smiled and kissed Draco on his cheek.

Draco grimaced. Then, out from the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione leaving, her eyes shining. Wait, her eyes... shining? Could she be crying? Draco smirked and shoved Pansy off before leaving after Granger. He just had to taunt her now, especially when she is upset. He couldn't bear to let this opportunity slip.

"Drakie-poo, where are you going?" Pansy shouted after him, surprised.

Draco growled at her over his shoulder.

* * *

Hermione was indeed crying. She was feeling sick and yet, she had to be insulted and the worse thing is, everyone hear what Draco had said about her being alone forever. She didn't feel like doing anything further, except for going to class a few minutes later. Hermione never missed any class even if she was sick since she started going to school. She crouched on the ground and let her tears flow.

"Am I really that horrible? Is being a muggle-born a crime? " Hermione mumbled tearfully.

"Yes, Granger." a familiar, annoying voice called.

Upon hearing his voice, she immediately stood up from the ground.

"What do you want Malfoy, spit it out!" Hermione snapped, furiously wiping her tears away. She will never show Malfoy her vulnerable side.

"Tut-tut...What a fiery temper you have Granger and you are in no position to scream at me, mudblood!" Draco grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and pinned her towards the wall, hard.

Hermione moaned in pain as she hit her head against the wall, again. This was the third time she had hurt her head. (first, she hit her head backwards when she saw Ron. Second, she fell back on the ground when she got up too quickly. Third, now)

She could not take it any longer, "Why do you have to torture us every time? Does it make you happy so much? I think that you are just jealous of Harry getting all attention while you are being pushed out of the spotlight. You are jealous of me for being smarter than you. You are jealous that Ron has a warmer, more united family than yours-"

"I am not jealous, in fact, you all should be jealous of me! So what if you are smarter? I don't care because I still have a powerful family in the wizarding world. So what if Weasley's family is warmer than mine? I am much richer than him, I don't care about warmth!" Draco shouted, "the reason why I taunt you three is because you are of lower blood status than me, I despise you all! I am taught this way."

"Money and power is not everything, Malfoy," Hermione screamed, fresh tears flowing out of her brown eyes.

"Yes it is. If you have no power, you are not respected, if you have no wealth, you will be looked down on. Everyone in the society will forever care about status no matter what, past, present and future!" Draco snapped.

Hermione opened her mouth to scream back at him when she suddenly felt all her strength leaving her. Her head was feeling too heavy for her neck and it was throbbing painfully. She looked around and she saw the world spinning all around her. She shook her head to clear her vision, but it did not help, in fact, it got worse.

Hermione staggered a bit before she started falling forward, towards Draco. The last thing she saw was the disgusted look on Malfoy's face before everything went black.

* * *

Draco raised an eyebrow as he saw Granger opened her mouth then closing it.

'_She looks like a fish_!' He sneered mentally.

Draco stared at her as he saw Hermione shook her head, then staggering slightly before falling towards him. He looked at her in disgust and stepped out of the way, causing her to fall onto the hard, stone ground, creating a loud and sickening sound of her head hitting the stone ground. He cringed slightly. It was very loud in the almost empty corridor.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted worriedly and they appeared out of a corner, breathless.

They turned to glare at Malfoy, who was looking at Hermione slightly amused. Draco shook his head and muttered, "you should have known better Granger," before walking away.

"MALFOY!" Harry and Ron shouted angrily.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I hope that you all enjoyed it! :D Is some of my sentence stucture weird? I find some of them weird but I just can't put my finger on it. Hmm... I had quite a hard time doing this Chapter so once again, I'm sorry if it was not what you expected... (I have a feeling that I'm going to apologise for every chapter!) Please remember to review! ^^**

**A thank you to ForYourEntertainmentx3 for being my first reader and reviewer since I posted Chapter 1! ^^ ****Another thank you to Sabrina Selene for helping me to edit my Chapters! **

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this Fanfiction! ^^ **

**P.S: Please wish me good luck for my exams! :D**

**Note/Reminder: Chapter 3 will be updated in about 3 weeks later, sorry! :)**


	3. Irritated Malfoy and Poor Hermione

**A/N: Hi everyone! ^^ Phew, exams are finally, finally over! I'm so happy! ... But the results will be coming out soon and I have a bad feeling that it's going to be quite ...Disastrous *cries* :( It feels that it has been very long since I have updated and I'm really sorry for posting Chapter 3 after a long time. I sincerely apoplogise! :) I hope that you all haven't lost your interest in this story or think that I have abandoned it, well, I haven't, so please continue to support this story! Enough of me talking/grumbling now, enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never, ever own Harry Potter! All belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Irritated Malfoy and Poor Hermione

"MALFOY!" They shouted again, exasperated.

He continued walking, ignoring them.

"MALFOY! What the hell did you do to Hermione?" Harry shouted angrily as he marched up in front of Draco and grabbed him by his collar.

Harry was seething, his face red with anger. Hermione was like a sister to him which he never had and he will not tolerate anyone who hurt her. Especially Draco Malfoy.

Draco glared at him, very annoyed.

"Get your hands off me, Potter," he growled as he swatted Harry's hand away and rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Ron ran towards Hermione, panicking. When he got to Hermione, he was utterly shocked.

"Bloody hell 'mione, what happened?" Ron whispered to her anxiously, bringing Hermione's head up from the stone ground. He shook her by her shoulders gently.

No matter how much he called her, Hermione didn't respond. She didn't even twitched. Worriedly, Ron leaned in to check if she was still breathing.

" 'mione, you have to be alright," Ron muttered and heaved a sigh of relief when he heard her breathe, however, it was very faint and she sounded breathless and looked very pale.

Hermione had already lost her consciousness when her two best friends arrived and there was a large amount of blood gushing out of her wound, staining her face, her school robes and the stone ground. Her body temperature was burning from the fever she had this morning.

Hermione needed to get to the Hospital Wing immediately before her wound gets infected.

"Harry, just... Just leave it first, Hermione is bleeding and bloody hell, she is burning up! We need to get her to the Hospital Wing now!" Ron exclaimed anxiously before gathering Hermione in his arms and walking briskly towards the direction of the Hospital Wing.

"You better pray that she is alright, Malfoy." Harry snapped.

"Why should I?" Draco sneered.

"Because it's all your fault that she fainted. First, you locked Hermione out of the room and made her camp out just outside the room in the freezing weather and caused her to have a high fever. Second, you insulted her this morning and everyone heard it. She was so embarrassed and sad because of what you said about her being alone forever. Hermione is a wonderful girl and she deserves to be treated with respect and love, just like any other girls. You don't know anything about her so shut your trap! She wanted to have some peace so she left but you followed her out to taunt her even more. Third, you made her so mad that she fainted and mind you, she is already very sick and her temperature is burning hot and she refused to go to the Hospital Wing this morning. Lastly, if she was about to faint, you could at least make an effort to prevent her from crashing onto the ground instead of moving away, and place her on the ground before asking for some help! Now she has a wound on her head and a high fever, you better pray that she's fine or else Ron and I will be after you!" Harry prodded Draco's chest as he made a point. He glared venemously at Draco one last time before running to join his best friends.

Draco looked towards Ron and saw Hermione's limp body and blood flowing out of her wound. He felt a bit sorry for her. Crashing on the ground, hard was definitely painful. No, not that he had experienced that before. He could almost feel the pain just by hearing that sickening crack of her bones. He shuddered at that memory but that little guilt vanished as soon as he remembered their argument.

'_I will never want to touch a mudblood, Potter, and needless to say, her. It's not my fault that she didnt want to go to the Hospital Wing this morning. Granger deserves this_,' he convinced himself although very very deep down in his heart, he had no idea why she deserved it.

Draco shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and closed his eyes. He was walking away from his spot when he heard Pansy Parkinson screaming down the hallway. He thought of running away from her but he felt that it was a complete waste of his energy. But, he turned away from the direction he heard her voice and started walking away. He sighed and hoped badly that what he heard was just his imagination.

"Draco, stop, wait for me! I have been finding you since you left the Great Hall earlier, where have you been?" Pansy shrieked happily as she ran towards Draco, panting.

Nope, it was definitely not his imagination. He decided to ignore her. He refused to give her any attention.

"Oh no..." Draco groaned as he heard Pansy's shrieks getting louder, which can only mean that she is getting nearer. He felt Pansy linking her arms with his and he flung her hands away, glaring at her. She pouted, again. Draco was getting really irritated at that girl.

Pansy was definitely not the perfect girl to be around with, for she gets on your nerves.

"Let's go for potions now, you don't want to be late for Professor Snape's class, do you?" she grabbed Draco's arm anyway and dragged him down the corridor towards the dungeon for their next class.

* * *

_~in the hospital wing~_

"Oh dear! Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, what happened to Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked urgently when she saw Ron carrying an unconscious and bloodied Hermione in his arms. She immediately went to prepare a bed for her new patient.

"Hermione had a fever this morning and she fainted just now. When she fainted no one helped to steady her from falling down and so she fell hard onto the ground." Ron babbled on while placing Hermione on one of the empty Hospital bed.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione in shock. She shook her head as she changed Hermione's bloodied school robe into a clean hospital robe and immediately cleansed her face as she looked really horrible in her blood, and her wound to stop any infection.

Harry and Ron gasped in shock. They had not realised that Hermione's injury was so serious when her face was stained with blood but now, when her face is cleaner and on closer inspection, she looked really bad with that ugly wound. It might even cause a scar to her beautiful face.

Using a healing spell, Madame Pomfrey stitched up Hermione's wound before applying dittany onto her wound.

Ron and Harry watched as Hermione's wound changed, seeming a few days old now. Another few more times and the wound will disppear. Madam Pomfrey scurried off to a shelf to find a potion for Hermione's fever.

When Madam Pomfrey returned with a vial in her hands, she uncorked it, opened Hermione's mouth gently and poured the potion in. Hermione fidgeted slightly and coughed a few times. Her face contorted to a look of disgust as she swallowed the bitter and foul potion.

"Madam Pomfrey, how is Hermione? She is going to be alright, yes?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione's pale and fragile body.

"Yes, she will be fine after drinking the potion which will help bring down her fever, do not worry too much. However, why didn't you bring her down earlier? If she had came here later, she could be in a much worser state!" Madame Pomfrey scolded.

"She had refused..." Ron muttered.

Harry and Ron sighed as they stared at the stubborn girl sleeping quite peacefully on the bed. They were really helpless when it came to Hermione.

They stayed for a little while more in the Hospital Wing before heading back to their classes when they saw the time and realised that they were having Potions and were very late already.

* * *

"This shall be the potion we will be maki-" Professor Snape was interrupted when the door to the classroom opened, revealing two Gryffindors, panting hardly.

"Sorry we're late, Professor. We were in the -"

"No excuses Mr Potter, return to your seats. Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, 40 points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class and for being late for your lessons." Professor Snape drawled.

"But-"

"No buts. Another 10 points from Gryffindor for attempting to argue." He said before continuing his lessons.

Harry and Ron scrambled to their seats hurriedly and took out their textbooks from their book bag.

Draco turned in his seat to face Harry and he sniggered. Harry growled at him but Professor Snape unfortunately heard it and turned around and asked,"Yes Mr Potter? Any problems with my class?"

"No, sir," Harry was getting annoyed as he watched Draco smirked triumphantly at him.

* * *

_~later in the hospital wing~_

Hermione woke up and groaned. Her head was throbbing painfully and she felt even worse than before. She let her eyes get adjusted to the dim glow and when she looked out of the window, she realised that it was sunset already.

The sun rays filtered through the windows in a beautiful golden colour and dappled the room with pink, purple and gold light.

"They should be eating dinner now..." she mumbled as she rubbed her empty stomach. Hermione was famished.

Hermione looked around the room, moving her head very slowly. She had no idea why her head was hurting so much. Suddenly, as she eventually took in her surroundings, she realised that she was in the Hospital Wing.

_'What am I doing here?'_ She frowned and winced as she tried to remember what had happened in the day.

Then, she heard the doors of the Hospital Wing open. Hermione could hear Harry shouting angrily before talking softer when Madame Pomfrey warned them to keep quiet. They were grumbling something about Malfoy.

Hermione sat up slowly and winced again feeling the ache of her entire body. She stretched her hands and legs and rotated her neck, feeling stiff from not moving much the whole day. Harry and Ron appeared and walked to her bedside.

"Hermione! You're awake!" Harry exclaimed, "We were so worried about you! How are you feeling? Better?"

"I'm feeling -" Hermione coughed and rubbed her throat. Her throat was feeling really dry. "Thanks Harry. Anyway, I'm feeling a bit better now." she sat up slowly, smiling her thanks at Harry as he passed her a goblet of water he conjured.

"Really? But that hit you got was quite a bad one." Harry clutched his fists, cursing Malfoy in his head. "Oh, and we got you some food by the way, just in case you are hungry," he smiled slightly and held up a brown paper bag.

At the mention of food, Hermione's eyes lit up and she smiled weakly, saying, "I'm really feeling a lot better. I just feel a bit sore right now and my head hurts a bit... but only just that bit as long as I don't touch it," she tried to smile more convincingly when Harry and Ron looked at her suspiciously.

"But ... What happened? What hit were you talking about? I don't remember much ... And how long have I been slee - Oh wait! It's night now ... Did I just miss a whole day of lessons?" Hermione asked as she stoped nibbling a chocolate muffin, too stunned to continue eating.

They nodded, smiling a little. Only Hermione Granger wouldn't want to miss out on classes. Hermione groaned, kicking herself mentally.

"Now about how you ended up here ... " Harry started, sounding serious at his next sentence, "That bloody ferret -"

"Hang on," Hermione interrupted anxiously.

"Yes?"

"You mentioned about a hit I received, right?"

"Yes, what about -"

"Did that prat _hit_ me?" She asked in disbelief. If he did, she would make sure that he will be in for it. She would take her revenge on him. Maybe punch him back? No no no, her fist hurt after she punched him back in third year ...

Harry smiled a little at her imgaination while Ron stiffened.

"That ferret may not have hit you but he made you too angry when you two argued when you were both leaving for Potions and that resulted in you fainting in the corridors. When we got there, we saw you falling towards Malfoy but instead of saving you, that insufferable git moved out of the way, causing you to fall on the ground, injuring your head. You have been unconscious since the time we brought you here." Ron explained angrily.

"So that's why my head is hurting,"Hermione said as she unconsciously reached towards her wound and caressed it gently.

Harry and Ron watched as Hermione eat and she felt uncomfortable under their stares. The silence in the Hospital Wing was very awkward. Hermione fidgeted constantly and looked around the room for something that can distract her.

After a long while, sensing that the atmosphere was seriously too tense for her comfort, Hermione joked lightly, "But hey, look on the brighter side!"

They looked at her, confused. What 'brighter' side was there?

"At least I don't have to sleep outside my room tonight, it's very nice and warm in here." Hermione smiled, patting the bed. Instead of getting the response she wanted, Harry and Ron both tensed and looked angrier.

She gulped, deciding to avoid talking about Malfoy.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Hermione started to ask about what happened today and their Quidditch practice. Just as she had expected, once she brought up the topic on Quidditch, the boys were talking very excitedly and forgot what had happened earlier in the day. They chatted happily for a few minutes before curfew when Madam Pomfrey appeared to chase them away and to give Hermione her medicine.

* * *

"I guess I don't need to use these now..." Hermione mumbled. In her hands were her Gryffindor blanket (which she had taken from her bedroom earlier in the day) and her warm clothes (which she packed together with the blanket).

Hermione folded them back into her bag and snuggled deeper into the comfortable bed, falling into a deep sleep once more even though she had just woken up an hour ago.

* * *

On the other hand, Draco was having quite a hard time. For the whole day of classes, Pansy never once let his side. He had to admit that Pansy was more talkative than Granger and she might be the one to talk him to death and not Granger.

Darco preferred arguing with Granger as she always have a quick and witty responses to his arguments and he found them rather interesting. Though she only made him angrier, he was actually fine with it as long as she brought out an emotion from him, unlike Pansy. She was always consistently telling him almost everything that had happened in her boring life and she gossips ... a lot. Pansy always made him bored to tears. Fortunately for him, he had Quidditch practice today so he managed to 'escape' from her.

After all his classes and quidditch practice, Draco went back to his shared room. He lighted a fire at the fireplace and sat at the green and silver armchair. He rubbed his temples tiredly and closed his eyes for a few minutes. He was about to return to his bedroom when someone knocked on the door.

Draco groaned and dragged his feet towards the door. Standing outside the door was Pansy Parkinson.

"Drakie, I guessed that you would be very lonely and since that little mudblood is not here, I thought we could spend the night together," Pansy was wearing a white, translucent nightgown, a little, well maybe too revealing. She fluttered her eyelashes, trying to look innocent.

Draco grunted and shook his head. "No," he said emotionlessly.

"But Draco-"

Pansy could not complete her sentence as he had shut the door right in front of her shocked face.

Draco went up to the bathroom before returning to his room to complete his homework. He groaned in frustration when he met with difficult questions. He was feeling too tired to think hard about the questions.

After a few hours, he got bored and wandered into Hermione's room. Draco saw that her bed had no blanket.

'_Smart one, Granger,'_ he smirked, guessing that she had taken it before she left.

Draco paced around in her room and kept thinking. After a few minutes, he finally reached to a decision.

'_Since Granger is sick and she definitely needs a bed when she returns from the Hospital Wing, I shall be a gentleman and visit her tomorrow_,' he decided eventually and retreated back to his room to for a good sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all those readers who patiently waited for this chapter and another thank you to those who reviewed Chapter 1 and 2, you all are amazing! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Wow, Chapter 5 is coming soon and personally, I really liked that chapter so I hope that you will too! And don't forget to review! ^^ **

**That's all, have a good day/night! ^^**


	4. Fantasising

**A/N: Hello! Since my exams are finally over, I promised that I would post more regularly so just to let you all know, I'll be trying my best to update after every 3 or 4 days. But it might be delayed if I'm busy, so I'll apologise first! :) Heheh, I have nothing much to say now! So here's Chapter 4, enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to the amazing woman, J.K. Rowling! So don't sue.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fantasising

At exactly 6.45 a.m in the early morning, his wand vibrated and rang. It became louder and louder as time gradually passed. Draco tossed and turned in his bed, groaning and cursing as he pulled his pillow over his ear in an attempt to block out the ringing sound coming from his wand.

"Shut it! I'm still sleeping here!" he growled as he continued rolling in his bed. It didn't stop. Instead, it became even louder. "Damn it," he cursed.

Eventually, Draco huffed in defeat as he reached for his wand blindly on the bedside table in the dark and silenced it, feeling very, very annoyed.

Last night, Draco had set an alarm to wake himself up earlier than usual as he wanted to go to the Hospital Wing to visit Hermione before going to the Great Hall to have his breakfast.

As Draco was not used to getting up so early in the morning, he stayed in his bed a few more minutes before sitting up. He continued staying in his bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily and daydreamed. He got up in the end after a long while, made his bed neatly after getting out of the bed (he had learned to do that since there is no house elves to do that in Hogwarts) and he gathered his school robes from his trunk before trudging to the bathroom to start his day.

When Draco saw his reflection in the mirror, he moaned. He had two light eye-bags beneath his grey eyes. And though it was quite light, his skin was very pale, and that made the eye-bags painfully obvious. He had a quick shower and he brushed his teeth cleanly before leaving the room, not bothering to gel his hair back for the first time, for some odd reason, he felt as if he was in a rush... though he did not know why.

* * *

Finally, after checking to see that no one was up yet and about to spot him doing such a deed, Draco found the Hospital Wing, opened the door and stepped inside. Walking in, he saw that Hermione was still sleeping. He stared at her sleeping figure and examined her features. To his surprise, he found out that when she was sleeping, she didn't look as bad or as ugly as she looked when she argued with him or stood up for her best friends against him. She actually looked quite cute or maybe even sweet now that she was so calm and sleeping so peacefully now... He shook his head to get rid of the crazy idea of Granger being cute and sweet.

Her skin was quite pale, though not as pale as Draco's. Her hair was curly, though definitely not as frizzy as it was in their First Year. In fact... it actually looked good on her... On her forehead was a small scar. He cringed slightly as he remembered clearly the sharp crack of her bone just yesterday morning. His eyes travelled slowly down to her nose. It was quite sharp, angular, and her lips was a healthy shade of pink, and perhaps as soft as a rose ... Draco wondered briefly how it would be like to place his lips there for just a moment or two...

Hermione looked better today than she had the last time he saw her. Slowly, his eyes travelled back up towards her eyes. He stared at them and wished for them to open so he could see her warm, brown irises. She was as easy as a book to read, her eyes always told her emotions. That's what made them special. Normally, people with brown eyes ... their eyes looked dull. But not her. It always sparkled with life and emotion.

Thinking of her eyes, he took a step back and looked at her as a whole. Again, he realised that she did not look as ugly as she had when she was in First Year. Now, she actually looked rather pretty...

Draco was about to continue examining her but he snapped out of it suddenly. He was shocked that he was actually finding Granger pretty.

He shook his head again and muttered angrily to himself, "Wait. What are you doing? Fantasising her? She is Granger for Merlin's sake and she is a mudblood, your enemy since First Year. Bad Draco, bad Draco, bad, bad, Draco ..."

Then, Draco heard a gasp. He looked up at Hermione and saw her warm brown eyes, staring, confused, at him. He smirked at her. She cocked her head to one side and frowned. After a while, she shook her head like Draco had a few seconds earlier.

* * *

_Hermione's Point of View:_

_I opened my eyes again for the umpteenth time. I couldn't sleep. I was having a stupid problem with sleeping called insomnia. Guess I had too much sleep yesterday..._

_I groaned as I tossed and turned in the bed, trying to make myself sleep. Then, I heard footsteps approaching. It was drawing near. I shut my eyes hurriedly and stopped fidgeting. I really didn't wish to drink that foul potion Madam Pomfrey had given me last night so I had to pretend to be asleep to get away from that 'torture'._

_Then, the footsteps stopped. It was silent now. How strange. I could feel some sort of presence by my bedside. Who's there? After a few long minutes, I assume, I was getting really frustrated and my curiosity got the better of me. I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw Malfoy standing there. Malfoy?_

_I frowned, what was he doing here?_

_I was surprised to find his hair not gelled back for the first time. And dare I say (or think), he looked kind of ... handsome, what with his platinum blonde hair looking so soft to touch and it falling forward onto his perfect face. Part of his hair was covering a part of his forehead and his eyes. His nose was sharp and his eyes were like always, cold grey and always successful in hiding his emotion. It was very difficult to read him. His lips were pulled back into a smirk, his usual Malfoy smirk._

_I wonder... what if that smirk was gone for a second. What would he look like without it? Nice? Or still the same irritating ferret?_

_I remember some time ago, Lavender Brown was going on and on about how handsome he was. I had doubted it then, but now, after examining him, I think I'm starting to see her point. Perhaps there is some truth to what she was going on about his godlike... ahem... beauty. Who knew not gelling back his hair could make such a difference?_

_Yep, I guess it's the gel that ruins everything. Also, I'm finding it strange that though he is smirking now, he actually doesn't look very mean ... Hold on, Hermione! What am I doing? Fantasising him? He is Malfoy for Merlin's sake and he is a pureblood, your enemy since First Year. Bad Hermione, bad Hermione, bad, bad Hermione..._

_I shook my head to clear away my crazy thoughts about him and suddenly, Ron's recount of what happened yesterday came to my mind. I remembered. It was all his fault that I was in this sorry state now._

_Yes, I remember everything now. He was a complete prat._

_I turned and glared at him. Before I could open my mouth to lash out at him though, he spoke._

* * *

General/Our Point of View:

Then, her gaze suddenly turned harsh and when she looked like she was about to scream at him, Draco immediately spoke, "Granger, I see you've finally awoken. I've been waiting here for you to wake up for a long time (when in fact it has only been a few minutes). I have something to tell you. But you can thank me first, for when I came in, I actually wanted to shake you to wake you up at first so I could get it over and done with but then I decided it's best I don't waste this beautiful body by getting contaminated with your mudblood germs." he grinned wickedly.

"And what is it that you wish to tell me, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped, irritated with the ferret standing beside her bedside.

"Oh, don't you want to know the password of our room? I was deciding if I should tell you the password... Perhaps, I've changed my mind ..." he leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

Hermione flinched as she felt his breath against her ear. The hair on her neck stood up on their ends and for some unknown reason, her heartbeat began to increase rapidly and she could feel her cheeks getting warmer. Soon, she was blushing furiously.

_'Breathe,'_ she reminded herself firmly.

As if Draco could hear her heart beating faster, as if he could see the pink tinge on her cheeks, he smirked at her before leaving.

Hermione stared at his retreating figure and screamed softly in frustration.

'_Why did he have to always make me feel so frustrated and annoyed?'_ she thought angrily.

Hermione shook her head again to clear her thoughts and turned to the window. It was breaking dawn.

She gasped as she saw the beautiful sunrise outside. It was breathtaking. The lake near Hogwarts is reflecting the the image of the golden, warm sun rising shyly at the east. The sky was beginning to take on a lighter shade of blue. White fluffy clouds were floating slowly and birds were perched on a branch of a tree just outside the window, chirping merrily. She smiled, it was simply very beautiful. This was the most beautiful sunrise Hermione had ever seen. She had to remember this sight, forever.

* * *

"Good morning dear, how are you feeling? Better?" Madam Pomfrey appeared from her office and walked towards Hermione with a vial of potion in her hand for her.

"Good morning Madam Pomfrey, I'm feeling much, much better now." Hermione smiled gratefully at the healer who took care of her.

"Good, you have to drink this last vial of potion and when I'm sure you are fine, you can leave for the Great Hall to have your breakfast with your friends. They are very worried about you," the healer smiled, passing a small vial of potion to Hermione.

Hermione stared at the potion in disgust as she received it from the Professor. She uncorked it and swallowed the potion in one mouth to get this 'torture' over and done with.

"Oh, when you first came in, your school robe was stained with your blood so I had it cleaned. It's on the chair beside your bed. You can change into it later," Madam Pomfrey said as she arranged the potions on the shelf.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione was warming up quickly to the kind healer, she was very sweet, considerate and caring.

After a few check-ups, Madam Pomfrey confirmed that Hermione was alright and allowed her to go off. Hermione changed into her school robe and left the Hospital Wing, slinging her book bag over her shoulder, she said goodbye to her.

* * *

"Hey Hermione! How are you feeling?" Ginny and her other Gryffindor friends asked her as Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat at the table.

"Better, and I'm really really hungry," she smiled and stacked her plate with plenty of food. Indeed she was feeling very hungry and she even almost ate like Ron, stuffing everything into her mouth. Ron and Harry was surprised. She had often scolded Ron for eating so much in one go.

_At the Slytherin table..._

"Draco, why didn't you let me in last night? I was feeling very lonely, I couldn't sleep at all and I thought we could chat..." Pansy whined beside him.

"Chat with your roommate if you're lonely or do your homework. Anyway, I was very tired last night after doing all the homework ... Especially when you kept going on about your gossips while I'm trying to concentrate ..." Draco mumbled the last part so that Pansy could not hear it.

"She's a Gryffindor! I had to do something to comfort you! Besides, I only like to talk with you," she purred, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed her head away from his shoulder. Blaise Zabini laughed silently at the side.

"What is it that you are laughing at?" Pansy snapped as she turned to glare at him.

Blaise stopped laughing and looked away, still smiling, "Nothing," he muttered. "Nothing at all."

"I'll be coming to your room again, Draco," Pansy winked in a fashion in which she thought was playful.

"Granger's back, not a good idea." For the first time, he was happy that Hermione was in the same room as him. She was sort of his life saviour.

"Drak-" He put up a hand and stopped her from completing whatever she had planned to say.

She whined continuously before finally shutting up by an angry glare from Draco.

* * *

"Be seated with your roommates, as of today, in every lessons that consist of Slytherin and Gryffindor, you are to sit with your partner. Now move everybody." The Potions Master ordered.

There were many complaints and Pansy was reluctantly leaving Draco.

As Hermione walked towards Draco, Pansy scowled at her. Hermione gladly returned it. As for Draco, he just smirked. He was more than happy to escape from Pansy.

Throughout the entire theory lesson, Hermione did not talk to Draco at all, except when brewing their potions, they argued, again.

"Granger, you take all the ingredients, I'll set this up," Draco ordered.

"Are you crazy!? The new ingredients are really heavy and you expect me to carry everything? Just to remind you, I'm a girl and I just recovered today, I don't have much strength." Hermione snapped.

"Like I can't see you're a girl, I'm not blind mudblood," he scoffed," just get it, levitate the heavy ingredients if you can't cope-"

"How am I supposed to concentrate on levitating it when I also need to keep an eye on carrying the other ingredients in my hands and walking back to our table which is unfortunately at the back of the classroom!" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

Draco stared at her angrily as Hermione just defiantly glared back. They glared at each other for a few seconds before they were interrupted.

"Arguing again Miss Granger? 10 points from Gryffindor. Other pairs have already started on their potions but as for you, nothing." Professor Snape stated without any emotion.

Hermione was tempted to defend herself but she was afraid that the Professor would take points from Gryffindor again.

Hermione looked down and bit her lower lip. She cursed Draco silently under her breath.

Irritated, Draco grumbled, "Fine, I'll get them, set this up Granger." He stood up lazily and walked over to the teacher's table.

"Settled now Miss Granger?" The Potions Master asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, sir." she nodded before setting up the equipments needed.

* * *

Hermione and Draco worked silently when brewing their potion. Surprisingly, it was not an awkward silence, it was actually a comfortable silence.

Hermione was in charge of cutting the ingredients and checking the correct amounts needed while Draco was in charge of putting the right ingredient in the right order and stirring the cauldron.

Hermione was satisfied with Draco. He was not like her previous partners, clueless about everything.

On the other hand, Draco was also satisfied with Hermione. She was not like Pansy, talking and talking throughout the entire lesson and was often clueless about their task. He had to do almost everything by himself if he was paired up with Pansy.

Although Hermione and Draco was the last pair to start, they were the first to finish and their potion was very successful.

"Good job, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, 30 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin." Professor Snape nodded in approval.

Somewhere in the classroom, there was an explosion. Needless to say, Neville has blown up his and his partner's cauldron.

Professor Snape looked away from Hermione and Draco and walked towards Neville.

"20 points from Gryffindor for blowing up yet another cauldron, Mr Longbottom." The Potions Master drawled.

The Slytherins laughed at them, thinking that they looked really pathetic and completely incompetent.

Hermione turned slowly towards their direction and saw the state of Neville, his partner and the cauldron. The cauldron was exploded into pieces, while the potion was spilled everywhere around that table. Neville and Blaise (they were partners because of house unity) were in a funny state.

Their hair was blown upwards by the air force produced during the explosion and their face was covered in dark ashes. Blaise was staring angrily at Neville and the broken cauldron while Neville was looking at the ground sheepishly, his hands fidgeting nervously by his sides.

"Sorry Zabini," Neville turned his head slightly to look at Blaise.

Blaise just continued glaring at Neville and the exploded cauldron. He muttered something angrily under his breath.

Hermione felt sorry for them but Blaise and Neville looked really funny right now. A small smile played on Hermione's lips as she bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all like it! And please remember to review to let me know what you think! ^^ Oh, and Draco will not be treating Hermione as bad as he did in Chapter 1 or 2, he's gonna treat her much better so don't worry! ... Soon, I think! :)**


	5. Just a Dream?

**A/N: Hi! So here's Chapter 5! Yippeeee! ^^ I mentioned before that I personally liked Chapter 5 and the reason is because there is a relatively cute and fluffy scene of Draco and Hermione (in my opinion but if you don't count that as fluff or cute, sorry for getting your hopes up!) and it is quite short... But it's just a dream (hence the title) or is it something more...? Eventually, there should be more fluff! Anyway, I was pretty satisfied with this but if you're not, I apologise! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter sadly.**

**So, on with Chapter 5! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 5: Just A Dream?

_Saturday._

She scowled.

"MALFOY!" Hermione shrieked again, losing all her patience with that irritating prat who had been hogging the only bathroom in this room for the past hour.

No answer.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, what the bloody hell are you doing in the bathroom for ONE. FREAKIN'. HOUR?!" Hermione screeched, feeling very frustrated with him.

Still, there was no answer.

"Malfoy, I know you are not using the shower for I don't hear the water running. ARE. YOU. DEAD. IN. THERE. OR. WHAT?!" Hermione pounded on the bathroom door, hard, for every word she screamed.

After Hermione finally stopped screaming and pounding the door to catch her breath and to rest her reddened hands, there was silence. Hermione waited impatiently for Draco to just get out of the freakin' bathroom already, or at least respond to her, or she might really just confirm that he's dead and inform the professors.

She grinned. Harry and Ron would most probably like that to happen. They might even celebrate! Hermione shook her head, smiling, in disapproval as she imagined them holding a feast or walking around Hogwarts, announcing to anyone they saw that Malfoy is dead for some unknown reasons.

"Boys..." She murmured, still smiling.

A few minutes passed and still, there was no response or any movement.

"Can't you just get out already?!" Hermione huffed as she paced to and fro in front of the door, unable to stand still. She had to wait for an hour just to have a freakin' bath!

When Hermione was about to shout at the door in frustration again, Draco finally opened the door, looking very annoyed at her.

"I thought you died in there, Malfoy. Glad to see that you're still alive and standing," Hermione scoffed.

Draco had just finished bathing and he had his hair gelled back perfectly already. He was wearing his usual expensive robe.

'_Can't he stop gelling? Why the hell will someone gel their hair after their bath and is going to bed soon?'_ Hermione wondered.

Draco glared down at her as she stared defiantly back at him. "Granger, stop all of your high-pitched screams, you remind me of Pansy Parkinson and I don't want to be reminded of her!" He snapped, rubbing both his ears. He shuddered as he remembered his nightmare. He will never forget it. It was terrifying for him.

"Isn't Parkinson your girlfriend?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, Pansy is not and will never be my girl-"

"Not like I care," Hermione interrupted as she just pushed him out of the way and went in. She could hear Draco growl at her as he walked away. The whole bathroom felt very warm and the mirror was very misty. Hermione could hardly see her own reflection.

"Did you just turn this bathroom into a sauna, Malfoy?" she asked disbelievingly.

"What's a sauna?" Draco called from outside.

"Forget about it..." Hermione mumbled as she closed the door.

Hermione sighed and placed her clothes, towel, on a clothe rack beside the bathtub. She poured in the body soap as the water tap was turned on. Hermione smiled as she saw bubbles starting to form and the whole bathroom gradually smelled like strawberry. It had been a long time since she had a nice and relaxing bubble bath...

Hermione breathed in the fruit scent deeply and stepped into the bathtub cautiously, careful not to spill any soap water onto the floor. She laid her head on a towel which was set on the bathtub and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind of everything and soon, Hermione fell asleep in the strawberry-scented bathroom...

* * *

_"Hermione?" someone called._

_"Hmm?" Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder slightly._

_She heard footsteps approaching, then stopping just behind her. She felt him wrap his __arms around her small waist as he leaned his forehead against the back of her head._

_She could feel her cheeks burning as a small smile played on her lips._

_"You know, I take back what I said." He whispered into her ear, causing the hair on her neck to stand on its end and her heartbeat to increase._

_"About what?" Hermione asked, completely confused._

_"I take back what I said about you not being pretty and all. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met and you, won't be lonely forever because I will be here with you. Always." Hermione could feel him grinning shyly behind her and she blushed even more. __He was never the kind to confess his feelings._

_"But I am a muggle-born. Your family will never agree to our relationship," Hermione sighed sadly._

_"I don't care!" he growled playfully in her ear, softly._

_Hermione smiled. He was being very sweet towards her. No one had ever said such nice and sweet words to her, and that made her feel and think that she was someone important and special to him. The only problem was: who is he? She hadn't turned around to see him. _

_She prayed nervously, hoping that he was her Mr. Right. He just had to be. He just felt... Right._

_After a few moments of deep thinking, she froze in realisation. The only boy who said that she wasn't pretty and that she would be alone forever was her enemy, a prat, an annoying git, otherwise known as Draco Malfoy. She closed her eyes and turned around slowly, hoping and praying badly that the boy is not him. _

_"Anyone but him..." Hermione muttered hopefully. _

_Once she was sure she was facing him, she opened an eye slowly._

_Hermione stood there in shock, her eyes opened wide, as she stared at the boy in front of her and her mouth was hanging open. Draco Malfoy was standing right before her, smiling, not smirking though. He actually seem...nice..._

_"Eeeeekkkk!" Hermione gasped after she finally registered that Malfoy was that sweet boy who had confessed to her and she wriggled herself out of his arms. _

_'No, he hates me, I hate him! He can't like me! It can't be!' Hermione screamed in her head and she continued making up many, many reasons as to why she will never like him, ever, and why he will never ever like her too._

_"I just hope that my prayer will never come true. Malfoy can't be my Mr. Right... He can't be... He just can't be..." Hermione shook her head as she chanted weakly. She felt her knees buckle and she collapsed before everything turned black._

* * *

Hermione gasped and choked. She felt something entering her nose and throat and it was burning! She soon realised that she couldn't breathe because of something that is disrupting her breathing. Some liquid. Hermione flung her arms frantically and shot up from the bathtub, causing all the water to spill over the bathtub and onto the floor. She opened her eyes forcefully and felt her eyes sting. Hermione reached for the sink beside the bathtub blindly to turn the water tap on, and rubbed her eyes thoroughly with the clean water before opening them again. When she opened her eyes again, they were red.

She coughed and took a glass of water placed on the sink to rinse her mouth. She realised that she had swallowed a certain liquid, and it tasted funny... It tasted like... like... _Soap?!_ She quickly rinsed her mouth a few more times, after realising that fact, to get rid of the funny taste in her mouth. Though her soap smelled of strawberry, it definitely didn't taste like one...

As soon as Hermione confirmed that the funny taste of soap is more diluted and she couldn't really taste it anymore, she drank a mouthful of water to get rid of the itchy feeling in her throat.

"So it was just a dream..." she gasped, putting her right hand over her heart. Her heart was pounding furiously against her ribcage. Hermione closed her eyes and laid back onto the bathtub. She rubbed her temples and steadied her breathing.

When Hermione was sleeping, she had unconscioualy sunk deeper into the bathtub, thus, breathing in the soap water. As a result, she swallowed some soap water too.

She thought more about her dream. Malfoy seemed really nice to her. He didn't call her names or mock or tease or taunt her anymore. He had called her _'Hermione', _not '_Granger_', not '_mudblood_'. Malfoy seemed... _Perfect_. He had smiled to her in her dream, he hadn't smirked at her in the way he normally did. He was..._nice. _Hermione smiled as she thought of what he had said to her in her dream.

'_He liked-' _Hermione blushed at that thought but was rudely interrupted.

"Granger! Did you see my wand?" Draco shouted, slamming open the door and bursting into the bathroom looking rather worried.

Hermione squeaked in surprise as she hurriedly hid behind behind the shower curtain.

Hermione pushed away her thoughts about Malfoy earlier and shook her head. He would never be that nice to her.

He hates her, she hates him. This is how things are supposed to be, right?

She poked her head out behind the curtain and saw Draco rummaging the things on sink frantically.

"Malfoy, I'm using the bathroom here!" Hermione screamed, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, so don't just sit there, help me find for my wand!" Draco looked up from the sink and scanned the whole bathroom, then his eyes stopped at Hermione. He grinned and walked towards her direction.

"Mal- Malfoy, what are doing? Get out," Hermione asked angrily, but her voice shaking slightly from fear.

Draco continued strolling towards her while Hermione kept backing away as far as the bathtub could allow, bringing the curtain into the bathtub with her.

Draco reached to the edge of the bathtub eventually and reached his hand forward ... To grab his wand.

Hermione eyed him nervously, thinking that he was going to do something to her ...Maybe he would do something like hexing her.

Draco twired his wand in his hand boredly and stared at her, raising an eyebrow. He was curious as to why Hermione seemed...nervous and maybe, scared.

A few seconds passed.

After realising that Malfoy was not planning to hex her or do anything, Hermione let out a breath she hadn't know she was holding. She glared at him, waiting for him to get out, but he didn't seem to understand what she was getting at for he just stayed there, having no intention to leave the bathroom.

"Now can you _please_ get out?" Hermione prompted.

He looked up at the ceiling, seeming as if he was debating with himself whether he should leave or stay. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just get out already. You've gotten what you want, so now leave," Hermione snapped.

He nodded and stated, "Of course, I wouldn't want to stay here longer than I have intended. Granger, what did you think I was going to do?" he smirked as he turned around, strolling slowly towards the door.

Hermione's face flushed red as she thought of what he had said. _What did I think he was going to do? _

Feeling frustrated and annoyed and embarassed, she screamed, "Get out of here before I hex-" Hermione did not have to complete her sentence as Malfoy had opened the door and left already, slamming the door shut after him.

Hermione sighed as she leaned back onto the wall. She stared blankly at the shower room at the other end of the bathroom.

Then, only a few seconds later, she heard the door knob turn and the door creaked. She turned sharply towards the door and saw the door opening slightly. Hermione glared annoyingly at the door, wondering what the hell does he want this time. Draco poked his head into the bathroom and grinned. "Remember to lock the door next-"

"GET OUT!" Hermione seethed and glared as Draco quickly shut the door once more.

Hermione could literally feel her blood pressure rising and her face turning red from embarrassment and anger.

"Breathe," she muttered as she attempted to calm herself down, "Stupid Malfoy... Why does he have to annoy the hell out of me everytime?! I bet by the time we graduate, my blood pressure would be higher than normal!" She grumbled.

* * *

Draco gathered all his things from his room and went to the library. This was the first time he entered the room. It looked bigger than it seemed from the outside. The floor was also carpeted and it was very comfortable. In the middle of the room, there were two relatively long tables placed vertically combined, facing each other and two chairs pushed in neatly. In a corner of the library, there were two big beanbags, one Slytherin green and the other Gryffindor red. Other than those, the whole library was filled with shelves of books. The tables and chairs were sort of a divider for the library because at one side, the books were all muggle but the other side was filled with wizarding books. It looked special, he hadn't seen a library this unique before.

Draco looked around the room curiously and spotted a window with a few books stacked up neatly on the window ledge. Raising an eyebrow, he walked towards it. He stared at them and realised that most of the books were muggle books.

"Granger," he grinned. He returned to the table in the centre of the room and took out his quill and a few pieces of parchment before starting to do his assignments.

A few long minutes later, Hermione entered the library. The moment she entered, the whole library was filled with the smell of strawberries. She was wearing her muggle clothing, a white T-shirt with coloured designs and a pair of skinny jeans. Her hair was let down and it was slightly below her shoulders. It was still quite wet and water droplets dripped down from her hair onto the carpet.

Hermione scanned the room and was surprised to find Draco there. She nodded her head subtly as a form of acknowledgement and walked towards the window ledge, her favourite place as it was at the window.

Unconsciously, Draco nodded his head too before scolding himself, "Malfoys don't acknowledge the presence of a mudblood." He scowled.

"The books are still here, I see," Hermione smiled and took them off before sitting at the window ledge, her legs stretched out. She stretched herself and made herself comfortable. She made a small table appear and set her other books on it as she picked a particular book out to read.

Draco peered at her from his seat. He observed her face carefully. She was easy to read unlike Draco since she did not receive training on _'how to hide your emotions_' when she was younger.

Sometimes, her eyebrows would knit together in confusion. Sometimes, she would smile. Sometimes, she would laugh softly. Sometimes, she would cry. Either from feeling touched or sad, he had no idea. She was definitely a much more interesting person than Pansy.

* * *

Hermione often looked out at the window to rest her eyes and she smiled as she stretched, feeling very stiff. She loved the sceneries at Hogwarts. They always made her feel calm and happy whenever she was upset. It also helps her a lot when she needed some time to think.

Hermione frowned as she recalled her dream.

"What was my dream about? Why was Malfoy so different? Why was he even in my dream at the first place?" she thought hard, but still, she had no answer. Not even a small clue.

Hermione sighed and stared blankly at the green sceneries, dismissing the dream as insignificant eventually. Soon, she fell asleep on the window ledge.

* * *

Draco heard a thump. Something or someone fell. He looked up from what he was doing and turned to look at the window. Surprisingly, Hermione was no longer there.

"Sheesh," he mumbled as he stood up from his chair and walked towards the window. When he saw Hermione lying on the floor, he was shocked. Hermione's eyes were closed and she looked rather happy. She was smiling too.

'_Has she gone insane? Why the hell is she smiling? She is creeping me out.'_ Draco thought as he sat cross-legged beside Hermione. He turned her to face him and called her softly, "Granger."

Hermione didn't respond.

He waited impatiently for her to wake up, but she didn't. Eventually, Draco decided that there was one thing he that he could do to wake her up.

"I don't want to be accused of causing you to faint or go insane, Granger," he said as he brought his hand up and smacked her hard on her cheek.

"Ow!" Hermione's eyes immediately snapped open as she sprung up from the ground and glared at Draco. Hermione looked around and as she rubbed her reddened cheek, she asked, "why did you do that for? And why am I on the floor?"

"I thought you fainted and so I slapped you to wake you up. I believe you fell off the window ledge yourself."

"Thank you for your concern but-"

"I was not concerned, Granger," Draco scoffed as Hermione glared at him.

Hermione cleared her throat and continued, "You didn't have to slap me even if I have fainted, I would have woken up sooner or later. I was sleeping, for Merlin's sake! Are you sure I fell down, not because you pushed me down in an attempt to 'wake' me up?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"How would I know if you're sleeping or not. Nice imagination Granger. Do you really think that I am so mean?" Draco asked as he tried to look innocent.

"Yes-"

"Think what you want Granger," Draco growled suddenly.

Hermione looked at him as he stood up and disappeared behind the shelves. She got up and sat back at the window ledge. Hermione sighed.

"It seems that Malfoy has sudden mood swings too," she muttered.

Draco returned to his table and packed his stuff before heading for the door. He looked one last time at her and left the library.

Hermione continued to sit at the window ledge, staring blankly at the wall, and she thought about the strange dream she just had and the dream she had when she was sleeping in the bathtub. She turned to look out of the window and tried to make sense about her dream. Was it really just a dream? But she had the exact same dream twice already, except that this time, her dream was much longer...

* * *

_"Hermione?" someone called._

_"Hmm?" Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder slightly._

_She heard footsteps approaching, then stopping just behind her. She felt him wrap his arms around her small waist as he leaned his forehead against the back of her head._

_She could feel her cheeks burning as a small smile played on her lips._

_"You know, I take back what I said." He whispered into her ear, causing the hair on her neck to stand on its end and her heartbeat to increase._

_"About what?" Hermione asked, completely confused._

_"I take back what I said about you not being pretty and all. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met and you, won't be lonely forever because I will be here with you. Always." Hermione could feel him grinning shyly behind her and she blushed even more. He was never the kind to confess his feelings._

_"But I am a muggle-born. Your family will never agree to our relationship," Hermione sighed sadly._

_"I don't care!" he growled playfully in her ear, softly._

_Hermione smiled. The boy she now liked had changed, quite a lot. He was no longer the irritating prat he used to be, but he still acted like a child at times._

_ "Draco..." Hermione soothed as she turned around to face him._

_She cupped one of her hands on his cheeks and her another hand brushed his soft, platinum blonde hair, gently._

_"You can be such a baby," Hermione grinned._

_Draco smirked as he pulled her closer and hugged her. He smiled and brushed her soft, curly hair slightly, his chin resting on her head. _

_Hermione rested her head on his warm chest, her hands wrapped around his neck and she listened to his heart thumping furiously. She blushed. He loves her, she loves him, everything was perfect._

_"Hermione?" Draco asked as he pushed her away, gently and slowly._

_Hermione frowned as she felt him push her away and she felt slightly cold now that she was not leaning on him._

_"Hmm?" she asked, looking up to his grey eyes, hiding away her sadness._

_"I am just going to say this once-"_

And that was when she got rudely slapped awake by Malfoy.

Now, Hermione felt that she couldn't just dismiss the dream as insignificant since she had the same dream twice. It just didn't feel and seem _normal..._

Hermione closed her eyes, listening to her heart thumping rapidly. Did she really love him? She felt as if she had really, really loved him. Everything was so perfect, Hermione liked it that way but she eventually believed that it was just a dream, but a very small part of her told her that this was not just a dream, it was definitely something more than that...

Was it really just a dream?

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I hope you liked it like I have! ^^ In my opinion, I really found it quite cute! (as I have mentioned, it is my opinion so if you don't think so, I apologise!) Please do remember to leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter/story! ^^**

**A very big, big thank you to all those who left a review for Chapters 1,2,3 and 4, those who favourited or followed and those who are reading this story! I really appreciate it! ^^ You guys are awesome! **

**So do you think it was as simple as a dream...? Or something more?...**

**And... that was Chapter 5! Bye, 'til I post the next Chapter! :)**


	6. Pranks - In The Muggle Way

**A/N: Hello guys, I'm finally back with Chapter 6! I'm so so sorry for delaying this update for days, I've been kinda busy... *sigh* I know that exams are over and I basically have nothing to do but still, I am busy doing other things than studying! ...And school's finally over! Yippeee~ ^^**

**As you all may have already noticed, I have changed my summary, but do not worry, nothing is going to change ^^**

**A very very big thank you to all those who left reviews and those who favourited, followed and those who are reading this story! ^^ I'm really, really, really glad that there will be people who like my first story/fanfic I write *sniff sniff* You guys are really, really amazing and awesome and cool and nice and kind and- and I have no other words to describe... *smiles* ^^ I love you guys!**

**Now on with the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter and will never ever do...!**

**...then the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Pranks - In The Muggle Way

Hermione yawned as she stretched her arms and legs, and rotated her neck. She was feeling very stiff from sitting at the same spot and not moving around much for almost an hour or maybe, more than an hour. She was too engrossed reading her book that she didn't notice or bother to check the time. Now, her legs are feeling numb and she is walking around, in front of the sofa, allowing the blood to flow. Once Hermione was done stretching, she turned back to her book, only to be interrupted after she read the first few lines.

"Hermione?" She heard Malfoy call.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied absently as she continued reading her book.

Hermione froze for a moment as realisation dawned upon her. She looked up from her book, frowning. '_Did __Malfoy just call me 'Hermione'? I really doubt so. Why would he? We are enemies! Malfoy will never ever want to call me by my first name and that makes the dream I had yesterday even more unrealistic...'_ Hermione thought as she nod her head, agreeing with herself.

"I must be going mad, hearing things now..." Hermione mumbled. She shook her head before resuming her reading, deciding to ignore it, dismissing it as another of her imagination.

Hermione was sitting on the sofa, the red side of it, reading her favourite book: _Romeo and Juliet_. She absolutely loved the story (though it was rather tragic, but that's what made it touching) and almost all of William Shakespeare's work. They just simply felt..._perfect_ for her and she had no definite reasons for that feeling.

Suddenly, Hermione's reading was disrupted again when she heard footsteps approaching from the back and stop when it was just behind her.

"Hermione?" she heard Malfoy call again, sounding a bit frustrated that she was not responding to him. Hermione could predict what he was about to say; she had unwillingly memorised his twisted logic, something about _'Malfoys are not to be ignored_'. He always recites that sentence whenever Hermione ignored him.

"Hermione, stop ignoring me! Malfoys are not-"

"To be ignored," She finished his sentence dryly. Hermione groaned. "Leave me alone, Malfoy, I have no wish to start fighting with you. Find some books to read or do your homework or find your Slytherin friends to talk to or do whatever you always do, except bothering and annoying me." Hermione absolutely hated it when someone disturbs her, especially she was reading, and Malfoy was getting on her nerves by not leaving her alone. He always seemed so persistent on irritating her.

Draco stared and scowled at the back of her head. "I have something to discuss with you, Hermione," Draco stated, getting a little too impatient. He just couldn't wait to put his plan into action.

Feeling a pair of eyes staring at the back of her head, Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. Annoyed, Hermione huffed in exasperation as she placed a bookmark on the page she stopped and closed her book, placing it beside her on the sofa. She shot up from her seat and turned around sharply to face Draco, her arms crossing over her chest protectively.

He looked slightly surprised by her sudden movement but he quickly regained his composure.

"What is it that you have to say, Malfoy?"

"Hermione," he spoke slowly, emphasising her name, "I was just thinking that we would be spending this whole year together stuck here in this damn room so I was wondering if we should try to get along - don't look at me like that," Draco added when he saw the look on Hermione's face. "Anyway, that's what Dumbledore wanted, right?" Draco asked.

Hermione was utterly shocked. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion as she absorbed what Malfoy had just said, and trying to make sense of what he had just suggested. She frowned as she stared at him, not believing the fact that he, Draco Malfoy, her enemy, a pureblood, is asking her, Hermione Granger, his enemy, a muggle-born to be friends with him. She thought for a while. Something was _wrong_. It was simply not possible.

_'Malfoy called me by my name, again! Why is he so nice to me and asking us to be friends all of the sudden? What's wrong with him? He's never nice, especially towards me. Is he up to something? I don't think so... Besides, what can he do to me?'_

"Er ... I ... I don't think there's any harm in it but -" Hermione replied, completely confused by his sudden friendliness.

"Okay," he grinned, cutting her off, "Let's call each other by our first name, no name-calling, no fights, okay Hermione?"

She was dumbstruck. '_It feels so strange that Malfoy is calling my name. __This must be a dream, there is no way this is real_,' Hermione tried to reason with herself, '_Why on earth would Malfoy of all people do such a thing? Either he's going mad or ... or I am_!' Then, Hermione panicked, '_why am I even fighting with my own thoughts?!' _Hermione groaned inwardly. '_Maybe he realised that he was being too mean and such a prat and wants to change- which is highly impossible- but still, it's not entirely impossible...' _

After a few minutes of debating with herself, Hermione thought that if Malfoy wanted to change, then she should at least give him a chance.

"Er, okay ... Mal - uh, Draco ..." she mumbled hesitantly.

He held up his hand for her to shake. "Truce?" he grinned, almost ... wickedly.

Hermione stared at his hand, bewildered.

_'Now that is totally out of his character! He is so strange! He had always said that he do not wish to be 'contaminated' by my so-called mudblood germs so why the hell does he want to shake hands with me? What the hell is wrong with him?' _Hermione rose an eyebrow and eyed him carefully, inside, she was panicking.

His expression actually looked quite neutral now, but the feeling he gave her was just very ... Different.

He is acting particularly strange today. Un-Malfoy like.

_'First, he wanted to get along with me. Next, he wanted to shake hands with me_. _What's next? Ask me to be his girlfriend? __What the hell? What is wrong with Malfoy today? Is he really being sincere...and is he trying to be nice? No, no, that's definitely not Malfoy. Malfoy is never sincere or nice. If he is, he will not be a Slytherin, maybe he'll be a Hufflepuff?'_ Hermione giggled at the thought of Malfoy in Hufflepuff. '_He must have something up his sleeve. But what?' _Hermione wondered, trying hard to think what Malfoy could possibly be planning. Maybe... Hex her? _'I should be wary of him.'_

"What's wrong with you? Did you fry your brain or something? Are you sick? Did you knock your head? Or did you get into an accident-" Hermione asked as she waved a hand in front of him.

"I'm actually feeling fine." he raised an eyebrow as he interrupted her ranting. "Well?" Draco asked, getting slightly irritated but his grin was still in place.

_And what's with his grin? It looks like he's planning something. Something evil? Maybe... Maybe I'm just a bit too paranoid._

Hermione stretched out her hand hesitantly and very, excruciatingly slowly.

"Truce," she replied before slipping her hand into his.

Then, everything happened so quickly, even Hermione herself wasn't sure what happened. One minute she was reaching for his hand, and the next, she had fallen to the ground, her hand stinging.

"Malfoy, what the hell did you just do?" She demanded angrily, once she regained from her shock. Hermione glared at him as she rubbed her numb hand.

"I thought we agreed that we will call each other by our first names, Hermione. Back to last names again so soon?" Draco smirked as he replied. His plan was very successful and he was feeling very proud about it.

"We didn't even shake hands properly and there isn't even a contract made, _Malfoy_," she emphasised on his last name.

Draco shrugged and showed his palm triumphantly, "Well, anyway, don't you want to know what happened? Actually, come to think of it, it's nothing big, just this."

Hermione looked up at him from the floor and stared at his hand. There was something there, a sort of a button. Hermione frowned, she had seen it before, but where? Then, she realised that it was a muggle toy. It was an electric buzzer.

She glared at him as fiercely as she could. So he's bragging now? About a childish prank he pulled?

"How dare you?!" Hermione snapped, feeling annoyed that she had foolishly fell into his trap.

_'A muggle toy? Seriously? Hadn't he always been disgusted about us? Why is he even so proud that he managed to prank me with a muggle toy?'_

"You are simply-"

"Brilliant? No need for praises. Need a hand?" Draco asked, reaching his hand towards her.

"As I was saying, you are simply an irritating, arrogant prat! You are not brilliant, Malfoy! And do you realise that that was a Muggle toy? How in the world did you get this?" she growled as she angrily slapped away the hand he offered.

"I read about it and I asked father to owl it to me. I said I was planning to prank you, the mudblood. He was glad to oblige and is currently looking forward to my next owl." Draco smirked, reaching his hand towards her again and shaking slightly to show that his hand was still waiting.

Hermione felt a tinge of sadness when he called her a mudblood. She had been thinking the real Malfoy as the kind Draco in her dream. She sighed and shook her head. He will never be kind. He will always be that annoying prat.

'_I should snap out of the thought that Malfoy is nice soon or it might cause me to lower my guard against him, in the end ruining me.'_ Hermione advised herself mentally.

"That thing ... isn't there anymore, right?" Hermione asked, pointing to his hand which seemed quite empty.

"Of course, Granger, trust me," he replied in a rather sincere tone.

Although Hermione still didn't quite believe him, she stretched out her hand anyway, saying, "You and your father are so child-"

Before Hermione could complete her sentence, she was shocked once more by the toy which was on his other hand. He had clamped it down on her hand as soon as she grabbed his empty one. Gasping, Hermione fell to the ground again.

"Malfoy!" she screeched, her face turning slightly red from anger and embarassment that she was tricked by him, again.

_'How could you trust him so easily, Hermione? He's Malfoy, he will never ever be nice to you, forever! He will not be the Draco you dreamt of!' _Hermione reprimanded herself.

She felt slightly hurt. She had trusted him. Hermione swore that never again will she ever believe him, no matter how sincere he looked. He was trained perfectly to be a liar. He was almost professional.

"Granger, Granger, so stupid to trust a Malfoy ..." he shook his head disapprovingly, looking almost disappointed in her.

"Malfoy, you are so... so... I can't even find the right word to say!" Hermione huffed and stood up angrily, brushing her jeans.

"I know I'm indescribable!" he laughed, "But I can help you out there! You must be thinking along the lines of smart, intelligent -"

"No, none of them! I will have my revenge! You. Are. So. Dead! " Hermione screamed angrily, her face red, before stomping back into her room.

Draco looked at her running up the stairs and flinched slightly as he heard her slam the door ... hard.

"Pfft ... That Granger ... She just can't take a joke, can she," he muttered before going back to his room.

* * *

Hermione slammed her door and leaned against it, breathing hardly. She had to come up ways to prank Malfoy, she had to have her revenge. She marched angrily to her desk, snatched out a parchment from her book bag, and started scribbling on it furiously. She had long finished her homework so she had a lot of time to plot.

After a while, she had finally managed to come up with an idea which, she thought to be quite, ahem, ingenious. Satisfied with herself, she smiled menancingly, '_Revenge will be sweet.'_

"You are so dead, Malfoy," Hermione stated wickedly as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

* * *

Hermione smiled proudly at herself. Sure, the prank may be childish and immature and entirely inappropriate for her age, but it still serves it's purpose at teaching Malfoy a lesson. Besides, the preparation won't take long, there wasn't much to prepare for anyway. It was a very simple plan, really, and very perfect.

"Malfoy! I need your help with a question!" Hermione shouted loudly to the direction of his room.

There was no response, not even a "No". She should have expected it, Malfoy never answers to her calls.

Hermione groaned, wanting to stay in her room, but got out of her room eventually. She walked briskly to Draco's room and knocked twice on the door before opening it.

Draco was doing his homework when Hermione swung his door to his bedroom open.

He continued writing for a while before turning to glare at her and asked, "What do you want, Granger? I'm busy."

"I need some help, with an assignment..." Hermione muttered, trying to act as if she was really desperate and embarrassed that she needed help from him.

He smirked triumphantly. "Who knew that the know-it-all bookworm Granger will need help from the almighty Draco Malfoy one day?" He replied sarcastically.

"Shut it, Malfoy. Are you going to help me or not?" Hermione rolled her eyes at him as he grinned at her.

He looked up at the ceiling as if he was in deep thought, the feather of his quill tapping on his chin absently.

'_Please say yes, please say yes ...'_ Hermione pleaded mentally. He just had to agree so that she will be able to have her revenge.

Draco got up slowly from his chair and said, "You don't order me about, mudblood. I am just curious about which question will have the smartest witch of our year stumped."

Hermione nodded looking quite expressionless and sprinted off towards her room. She had to quickly prepare her prank. Inside, she could feel herself exploding in joy. The first step to her prank was complete!

Draco looked at her weirdly as he saw her run back to her bedroom. He strolled slowly, his hands in his pockets. Draco was feeling very smug to know that Granger wasn't that smart after all and tomorrow, when he gets to his Slytherin friends, he will definitely spread this news around the whole school to embarass her.

He snickered. "Tut-tut Granger, not so smart enough huh."

Inside Hermione's room, she had already prepared her prank. She waited impatiently as she heard his footsteps gradually getting louder as he approached. She grinned widely, an evil glint in her eye.

"Revenge will be sweet. How can it not?" She mumbled excitedly, her heart thumping rapidly against her ribcage. She was feeling nervous, but more to the excited side.

"Just a few more steps..." She breathed as she looked down onto the carpeted floor, her feet shuffling with anxiety, "And 3, 2, 1..."

... "GRANGER!" She looked up from the floor slowly, grinning savagely, and bursting into laughter when she saw Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, a little cliffhanger there! I haven't been able to have a cliffhanger for the previous chapters so I thought I should do one. Yes, I'm evil. *Evil laugh* muahahaha**

**Does any of you have an idea what prank Hermione plans to do? Well, I know but I'm not gonna tell you~ *another evil laugh***

**And please remember/continue to leave a review to tell me what you think/feel! Feel free to give suggestions, I will consider them! And if there's a mistake in grammar or spelling or whatever, do P.M me to notify me!^^**


	7. Revenge Is NOT Sweet

**A/N: Hello! So have you all figured out what prank Hermione planned to do? Well, if you haven't, I hope that it will be a surprise! ^^ **

_**Note: The first section in italics is the last three paragraphs from the previous Chapter, had to put in or it may be weird.. (at least to me) I hope that you will enjoy reading!**_

**Disclaimer: If I do own Harry Potter, I would change the ending to Hermione ending up with Draco, which might be a complete disaster (it is quite obvious that I'm not up to standard), instead of writing Dramione fanfiction here... Makes sense right ^^? So sadly, no, I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does...! **

* * *

Chapter 7: Revenge Is NOT Sweet

_"Revenge will be sweet. How can it not?" She mumbled excitedly, her heart thumping rapidly against her ribcage. She was feeling nervous, but more to the excited side._

_"Just a few more steps," She breathed as she looked down onto the carpeted floor, her feet shuffling with anxiety, "And 3, 2, 1..."_

_..."GRANGER!" She looked up from the floor slowly, ginning savagely, and bursting into laughter when she saw Malfoy._

* * *

When Draco swung open the door to Hermione's room, still smirking, ice, cold water immediately cascaded down on him, drenching him from head to toe. His smirk fell and his eyes instinctively closed to block out the water. When his 'shower' was over, he slowly opened his eyes. Startled, shocked and frozen, Draco looked up, and saw a bucket overturned on the top of the door, water droplets still dripping down onto his face as if they were mocking him. Then, he turned to look at Hermione. She was sitting on her chair, her head hung low.

Disbelief first registered on Draco's face, then, disgust when he looked down at himself, and finally, fury as he glared at Hermione, his fists clenched and shaking by his sides.

Draco swore. He had a feeling that Granger had something to do with this. No. He was absolutely sure that she was the one.

"GRANGER!" Draco shouted, his pale face turning slightly red from anger and embarassment. He was feeling very much annoyed and humiliated. No one humiliates him, especially someone who is of lower blood status than he is. As a matter of fact, not only muggle-borns are not allowed to humiliate him, no one is allowed! Draco glared and cursed as he watched Granger lift her head, grinning savagely before bursting into laughter when she saw him. His anger rose even higher as Granger continued laughing at him. No one laughs at a Malfoy!

Hermione was laughing in amusement and delight when she saw that Draco's hair had became plastered onto his face in a rather messy fashion and his robes, soaked through.

He attempted to calm himself. "Granger... What is the meaning of this?" Draco asked softly, his voice practically shaking with anger, though he was trying to keep it in.

When Hermione continued laughing and didn't bother to reply, his patience eventually ran out and he shouted even louder, and much fiercer.

"Granger! Care to explain WHAT. IS. THIS?!" Draco demanded, his hand pointing to his damp robe and body.

Hermione stopped laughing promptly as soon as she heard Malfoy's outburst. She looked up at him slowly, rooted in her seat as she saw him shaking with anger, his fists clenched tightly until his knuckles turned white, his eyes cold, his face red with fury, before looking down at her hands clasped together on her thighs and replied meekly, "This was sort of a revenge for the prank earlier on..." For some odd reason, she was feeling guilty...and scared...

'_Maybe I shouldn't have done that...'  
_

Draco was stunned. She was even more childish than him. Seriously? He hadn't expected this from her at all! Maybe Pansy, but Granger?

Draco stared at the girl, feeling shock that Granger actually seemed...scared of him. Why was she? Wasn't she always brave? She was never afraid of him. There was another feeling but he couldn't quite place a finger on it. Maybe...hurt? Wait, why would he be hurt that Granger is scared of him? He should be feeling smug. He shook his head, his glare softening by a bit, only a bit.

"So, you don't actually need my help at all." Draco continued, still staring daggers at her. He knew her answer would be a 'yes'. Why had he been so foolish to think that Granger would actually need his help?

"I'm-" Hermione gulped (if looks could kill, she might drop dead now) and was about to apologise when she remembered that Malfoy was the one who started the prank in the first place. If he hadn't done it, why would she have pranked him back? She was the one who should be angry at him, not the other way round! He pranked her twice! He should be apologising too, not just her. It was an eye for an eye in muggle saying. He shouldn't be so petty!

"Enlighten me. Why would I need your help?" Hermione folded her arms and smiled smugly at him, finding her Gryffindor courage. Now that she was no longer guilty, she felt really good and satisfied with that ingenious prank of hers.

Hermione got up from her chair and walked towards him. He was still at the door so it would be quite easy to push him out and lock the door...

'_I knew I should have brought my wand, now I can do nothing to her!'_ He screamed regretfully in his head.

"Don't you dare think of pushing me out of this room Granger," he snarled as he stepped past her into her room when he saw her walk slowly towards him.

Hermione snapped, "Well, what do you want Malfoy?"

"First, dry me." He ordered.

Hermione huffed, feeling reluctant. Shooting one last look at him, she walked to her bedside table, grabbed her wand lazily and dried him with a drying spell. She had wanted to gloat even longer, not for like...eight miserable seconds? She shouldn't have wasted her time feeling sorry for him. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to say something. She plopped down onto her bed, grumbling, "Eight miserable seconds, only eight pathetic seconds..."

Draco was thinking. He could certainly use this situation to his advantage. Hermione _did_ owe him. Then, an idea struck his mind. A terribly brilliant idea! He smiled gleefully as he thought about it. Yes, yes ... this could actually work!

"Brilliant!" Draco exclaimed out of the blue, causing Hermione to jump.

From her bed, she watched him warily. What now? What could he be thinking? Somehow ... she had an awfully bad feeling about this. Now that she was thinking about it, she kind of regretted playing that stupid prank on him. It _was_ childish, and she was the one who was supposed to be mature and not prank him back just because he had childishly pranked her. He was the immature one, not her! And now, she sort of owed him. Who knows what horrible things he'd make her do!

"Well," Draco started, turning her chair around to sit on it facing her, lazily, he placed both hands behind his head and leaned back, surveying her carefully, "Unless you accede to my _kind_ request, I will not leave this room." he drawled, smiling evilly.

"And what may your _kind_ request be, Malfoy?"

"Hmm... I guess you can ... no." He shook his head and shivered, a disgusted expression crossing his face.

"What?" Hermione glared.

Draco waved a hand as if to brush away a thought, "Making you act as my girlfriend would mean I have to hold your hand and I don't want to be contaminated by your -"

"WHAT?!" Hermione screeched as she jumped out of her bed in shock, "That's ... that's ..." now it was her turn to look disgusted, "Ugh! Why would I - there isn't even a word to describe -" she ranted as she paced about.

"Oh calm down." Draco looked bored, "I told you, I'm certainly not having you act as my girlfriend, no need to get your knickers in a knot!"

Hermione turned red with fury. "You arrogant prat." She mumbled angrily. Attempting to calm down, she walked to the window, planning to ignore him. Hermione hoped that if she ignored him, he would grow bored eventually and leave her alone, but that hope is completely shattered once he spoke again.

Draco watched in amusement, "But ..." he sang, "You, can act as my close friend, and since Pansy hates you, she would leave me alone once she sees that I've become friends with you." he grinned and added, "Potter and Weasley must not know about this."

"WHAT?! No, Malfoy, over my dead body will I ever pretend to be your girlfriend!" Hermione exclaimed as she turned sharply away from the window to look at Malfoy. She stared at him, shuddering at the thought of the ridiculous _kind_ request.

Draco leapt forward for Hemione's wand when she let her guard down and pointed it at her shocked face.

"Hey! What are you-"

_"Levicorpus!"_ Draco muttered, pointing her wand at her.

Hermione felt herself floating upwards and the next thing she knew, she was dangled upside down by her ankles. .

"Silly Granger. Still wishing you could become my girlfriend? When are you ever going to get it?" Draco shook his head, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh don't flatter yourself! I just forgot for that moment!" Hermione shouted, "Now let me down!"

When he didn't reply, Hermione screamed again. "Let me down, you annoying prat!"

"Not until you agree to become my close friend -"

"Never!" Hermione wriggled, flying her arms about in desperation, hoping to hit Malfoy hard on his head, best if he could get a concussion. "You can forget about that, Ferret! I will NOT agree to this silly plan!" Hermione glared as she turned away from him, grumbling under her breath.

"You know, I can dangle you upside down for a long, long time..." he smirked at her as he started directing her wand around to emphasise his point, causing Hermione to sway and be moved about in the room. Then, he started walking towards the door slowly.

Hermione could feel all her blood rushing to her brain. It was getting painful and she was getting dizzy. No doubt her face is very red. She turned her head and to her dismay, she saw Draco leaving her room. She huffed in defeat and knew that she had no choice but to give in.

"Fine, Malfoy! I will, now will you let me down?!" Hermione pleaded, her head now pounding painfully by the seconds.

"You will what?"

"Pretend to be your freakin' close friend," Hermione grumbled at his childishness as she crossed her arms over her chest, then muttered under her breath, "Because you're being such a pain in the arse."

"What's that?"

"Nothing." Hermione turned her head and smiled sweetly before turning away and sticking her tongue out, glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

"Well, will your pathetic best friends know about this deal?"

"No..." Hermione replied, "Now let me down!"

Draco said the counter-spell and heard a thump as Hermione fell head-first onto the floor.

Hermione sat up and held her head. Everything was spinning and she felt her headache getting even worse. Hermine was feeling sick and she thought that she might even puke. She stumbled onto her bed, groaning, "Why is it that my revenge, only my revenge, is not sweet at all?!" And everything became black.

* * *

"Oomph" Hermione groaned as she felt someone push her off something soft making her fall into something soft too, but harder, and more uncomfortable.

She tossed and turned on the 'thing', trying to make herself comfortable. She frowned.

"Wake up." Someone called.

"Please give me another 5 minutes..." Hermione mumbled sleepily, turning away from the direction where she heard the voice.

"No more 5 minutes," the same person answered, "You're going to be late for your classes."

"Mum..." Hermione pleaded and whined.

'_Mum? What the bloody hell?!'_

"Granger, I'm not your bloody muggle mum!" Draco shouted.

"What?" Hermione mumbled, then snapped her eyes open immediately in realisation.

As soon as she opened her eyes, Hermione saw Draco Malfoy's face right in front of her, peering. He was looking quite amused at her.

Hermione gasped and sat up immediately. Which is of course, a mistake. When Hermione had gotten up, she had hit Draco's nose and fell back onto the floor, her head hitting against it, hard.

Hermione groaned. She rubbed both her forehead and the back of her head.

"Mudblood! What the hell did you just try to do? Break my nose with that big head of yours?!" Draco shouted, rubbing his injured nose.

Hermione saw Draco glaring at her and rubbing his nose. Hermione grinned. It reminded her of their third year when she had punched Draco in his nose. She still remembered how good it felt to punch the hell out of him...

"Why the hell are you smiling like an idiot?" Draco growled as he used his wand to heal his bloodied nose.

Hermione heard the bones crack and watched as Malfoy cringed slightly when the bones re-arranged themselves.

"Why the hell am I on the floor?" Hermione asked, looking around. She remembered falling though ...

"I pushed you down from your comfy bed in an attempt to wake up you up from your sleep," He grinned triumphantly and continued, "The last time you fell off the window ledge, you accused me of pushing you to wake up and so, now I decided to use that method to wake you up but Granger, you are really a pig. I pushed you off the bed and you were still sleeping. It's 7.30 a.m now and you haven't gotten ready -" Draco shook his head in disapproval.

"WHAT?! " Hermione rushed to her trunk and ran off to the bathroom with her school robes in hand, screaming, " Malfoy you git! You irritating, stupid ferret!"

When Draco was about to reply, Hermione slammed the bathroom door shut.

"At least I bothered to wake you!" Draco called angrily but heard no reply. He grumbled under his breath and walked out of her room, "Ungrateful mudblood. Should have just left her in bed ..." he muttered as he waited for her in the Common Room. But he had no choice ... today was the day. Today was the day to execute his plan. He needed Hermione to pull this off.

Soon, Hermione was ready. And together, they walked down the corridor to the Great Hall. Everyone stared wide-eyed and curious.

Hermione, feeling very shy, embarrassed and awkward, kept her head down whereas Draco was just glaring coldly at everyone who stared at them.

_'Why did Malfoy have make me do this stupid, meaningless, useless deal?' _She groaned, '_Well, he's Malfoy, what do you expect?'_

"Now, smile and look happy. Talk to me." Draco whispered to her through gritted teeth as they neared the Great Hall.

"I can't do this, Malfoy-"

"We have to call each other by our first names, Hermione." Draco interrupted, poking her at the side painfully.

Hermione slapped his arm away, "You git!"

"Ungrateful pig!"

"Ferret!"

"Mud -" Just then, Draco saw more students strolling down the corridor, he immediately forced a smile, which probably looked more like a grimace, and waved cheerfully at them, while stepping closer to Hermione.

The students shot him puzzled looks and hurried away quickly, whispering.

Hermione laughed silently at the side, "See? Your smile scares people."

"Shut up!" Draco said, trying hard not to glare at her, "Come on! Just keep that idiot smile you have when we enter the Great Hall, alright?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him and continued, "You are my enemy, do you think it's that easy to smile? I can't act," she glared at him and slowed to a stop.

"Yes. Yes, you can! You have to - you agreed!" Draco groaned, why was she being so darn difficult?

"Just ... think of something funny or something! Now move." he ordered and continued walking, grabbing her hand and dragging her along without a second glance at Hermione.

* * *

Everyone stopped eating and all conversations ceased as their attention was on a certain pair of students walking in _together_ and most unusual of all, having a civil conversation and laughing like friends _without_ hexing each other. Yes, they were looking at the odd pair, Hermione and Malfoy. The high-pitched clanging of cutleries being dropped on their plates sounded throughout the entire whole Great Hall. The students stared at them in shock, their mouths hanging open, especially Harry and Ron. Even some of the professors looked shock; they had never expected a day when that two students, who are always at each other's throat, will ever get along. Dumbledore was looking at them, smiling, with the usual twinkle in his eyes while Professor Snape was not as expressionless as usual. He looked absolutely horrified.

"Why is Draco friends with a Gryffindor? And is Miss Granger for that matter. What would Lucius do if he saw this scene..." he mumbled.

Ginny was bewildered but she was grinning.

'_Hermione with Draco Malfoy... Something must have happened between them_,' Ginny thought, shooting a knowing look towards Hermione but she didn't notice it.

Hermione felt really uncomfortable with so many people staring at her but continued to smile and laugh with him. She was currently thinking of the time when Draco was turned into a bouncing ferret... She laughed at the memory. That was certainly something she would never forget or get tired of laughing. Draco instantly let go of her hand when he realised that people were staring at him clenching her's tightly.

Feeling a little awkward, Draco attempted to make some conversation, "Quite a good actress, Hermione. What are you thinking that is making you so happy?" Draco whispered into her ear.

Hermione giggled. "You wouldn't want to know. But, it's something about you."

"Same. I have quite a good idea on what is making you laugh." he scowled at that memory. He was guessing what made her laugh was the punch he had received from her in third year.

'_To her, it should have been funny...or maybe not.'_

"I'll tell you mine, but you will have to tell me yours. It's the time when you had grown large teeth because of that spell. You were so unlucky..." he sniggered.

Hermione flushed red for a second and replied, "Since you told me yours, it's only fair that I tell you mine. It's the time when you were turned into a bouncing ferret." She laughed.

'_Well, I suppose, to her, that memory is funny_...' He chuckled. Hermione hadn't expected that.

'_Was he pretending to laugh or what_?' Hermione thought.

"Ah, I still remember that face Weasley had when he was vomiting slugs. It was really disgusting." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Hermione smiled as she remembered that time. Now that she think of it, it actually seemed quite funny...

While they were chatting in their own world, the students were looking more bewildered by the second. It couldn't be ... it couldn't be that they were actually... flirting with each other? What has the world they know have come to now?

Everyone was too shocked and horrified to react. No one talked or moved. Well, maybe except for one.

"Drakie!" Someone screeched.

* * *

**A/N: Well, was the prank a surprise? Did you guys enjoyed this? I absolutely hope so! So far, I haven't read any fanfics that has muggle pranks so I decided to use this idea! I hope that this is something new and that this idea is not bad too :)**

**Remeber to review, alright? ^^**


	8. The Act

**A/N: Hi! Just like chapter 7, the words in italic at the first section is from the previous chapter. (You will know since you've read it) It will be the same for the future chapters! ^^ **

**Now I can finally concentrate on this fanfic without the stress of homework and tests~~~ Yippeee! ^^ I've waited a long long time for this day :'3**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, it solely belongs to the amazing woman, J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Act

_Everyone was too shocked and horrified to react. No one talked or moved. Well, maybe except for one._

_"Drakie!" Someone screeched._

Needless to say, that screech was from Pansy Parkinson. Hermione and Draco (and practically the rest of the Great Hall) turned their heads towards her.

She was facing them, her hands clutching onto Blaise's arm tightly, her fingernails digging into his skin. He winced and tried to pull away from Pansy but her grip was still firm. Pansy looked as if she could kill someone now, and it wasn't really comforting when Hermione noticed Pansy was aiming her death glare at her.

Hermione said a quick goodbye to Draco and scurried off to her seat at the Gryffindor table with her best friends.

Strangely though, she quite liked that conversation with him earlier on. They hadn't fought or called each other names. He also seemed rather nice if he wants to be...

Draco walked towards the Slytherin table and sat opposite Blaise. He didn't like Pansy when she was angry, not that he was scared of her, it was just that she didn't really look appealing to him now...

Laughing lightly, he said to Blaise, "You shouldn't try to pull away. Makes it all the more painful."

Blaise snatched a fork from the table and threw it at Draco with his free hand. To his dissatisfaction, Draco caught it effortlessly and set it down calmly. Blaise scowled at him before starting to plead Pansy to let go off his arm, but she didn't budge. Her eyes were following Granger, glaring, as she walked to the Gryffindor table.

_At the Gryffindor table ..._

"Hermione, what happened? You managed to get along with Malfoy? How did you-" Ginny was cut off by her brother's rambling. Ginny glared at him when he ignored her.

" 'mione, what the bloody hell were you doing with that Slytherin? That ferret who tortured since we came to Hogwarts! Are you friends with him? Why would you want to befriend that bloody ferret? Just a few days ago, you two were enemies! Are you not enemies anymore? How? Why? Why were you even talking, smiling and were laughing with him? Answer me! 'mione!" Ron bombarded her with questions as soon as soon as she sat down next to him.

"Ron, quit asking so much question at one go. First, you were rambling on with your questions, I had no chance to speak. We are just merely acquaintances now, I'm currently helping him with something, but you don't have to know-" Hermione calmly buttered a toast.

"Tell us Hermione, we want to know. Did he threaten or blackmail you with something?" Harry interrupted, his face looking quite ... quite, red.

"No, Harry. Sorry, I can't tell you, I kind of promised him and it isn't good to break promises. He is not threatening me or whatsoever. I'm perfectly fine. Besides, Harry, will Malfoy actually threaten me to be friends with him?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe he needs some help with his assignments or he is using you for something. There just has to be something that cause you two to be friends." he insisted.

'_You're absolutely right, Harry_,' Hermione thought, '_He's using me to chase Pansy away. '_

Hermione shook her head anyway. "He is relatively smart so he will not need any help. Even if he need help with assignments or need to use me, I still don't think that he will actually find me of all his purebloods friend. I'm a muggle-born and you know that he hates me so why would he ask me for help? To show that the almighty Draco Malfoy will actually need help from a muggle-born?"

Harry shook his head in response to her question and Hermione continued, "There you have it. Your answer. So now, it's all very clear that I owe him for something, not because he blackmailed me... Though I see how ridiculous this stupid act is..." Hermione mumbled the last part so they could not hear her.

_'He was the one who started that stupid prank, not me! Why the hell must I help him just because I pranked him back? Why is he so petty?' _Hermione thought. '_And now this ridiculous plan of his! Will it even work_?' She shook her head, sighing loudly.

They stared at her for a while before Harry spoke up, "Okay Hermione, if you do not wish to tell us, we won't force you." Harry patted her hand and returned to his plate of food, frowning, still trying to figure out what happened between them.

Hermione nodded. "Don't worry, I will tell you if he hurts me in any way. That I can promise you at the very least." Hermione smiled at her friend's concern as she piled her plate with food.

"But you will tell _me_ everything, Hermione," Ginny whispered into her ear suddenly, grinning.

Hermione turned and saw Ginny looking at her strangely. She gulped, deciding to ignore the red head and made a mental note to avoid her for as long as she could.

Suddenly, Hermione heard someone sobbing and turned to look at the Slytherin table, where it was coming from. She was shocked when she saw Pansy crying hysterically on Blaise's shoulder, occasionally hitting him while Blaise winced as he continued to take each blow.

Hermione looked away immediately when Draco turned and smirked at her.

* * *

"Drakie, why were you with that filthy, little mudblood?" Pamsy spat at the word 'mudblood'.

"We're just talking..." Draco replied, emotionless.

"What?! What is wrong with you today, Draco? Are you sick?" she asked as she reached her hand towards his forehead. "You've never befriended a mudblood before!"

Draco swatted her hand away and said, "I'm fine. Just because I did not in the past does not mean I cannot now."

"But if you're fine like you said, why are you so nice to that mudblood?" Pansy retorted.

"She has a name, Pansy. Call her Hermione," he corrected.

Pansy looked scandalised, "You ... you, did you just realised what you've done?"

"Oh, you mean with Hermione?" Draco lifted an eyebrow.

Pansy almost fell over her seat, "There! You said her name, again!"

"Pansy, I'm really getting tired of this." Draco faked a yawn.

"But... But... You've always hated her, you've always hated that mudblood-"

"I TOLD YOU, call her Hermione now or you can just leave me alone if you can't accept this fact!"

Pansy looked utterly shocked. She hadn't expected that. "Why are you so protective of her? Why are you threatening _our_ relationship because of _her_, Draco?" she protested, "She is just another mud-"

"This is the last time Pans, shut it. Hermione IS my friend. Don't you dare insult her again." he growled. Then, he smiled at her sweetly, "Besides, what relationship? We've never had any relationship ..."

Pansy burst out into more sobbing, gripping Blaise's arm even tighter.

"Draco!" Blaise pleaded, "My arm's bleeding ..."

Draco ignored him.

"Draco... I... I... I will never accept that...that... Granger!" Pansy choked in hiccups, "I think I should just leave you alone for the time being to sort out your thoughts and feelings towards... Towards her," Pansy answered, hoping that Draco will come to his senses and ask her not to leave him alone.

"Fine, Pansy," he agreed quickly, glad that it was over so soon.

'_Wow, this__ didn't take as long as I thought!'_ he grinned slightly after lowering his head.

"Fine? What?!" Pansy asked in disbelief.

"You...You..." Pansy started, but did not manage to finish her sentence.

Pansy started crying and leaned onto Blaise. She continued to hit him savagely.

Blaise glared at his "friend" who was making him suffer. He put his head into his hands and sighed. It was going to be a horrible year.

Draco turned to look at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione looking at them, shocked. He smirked at her and she immediately looked away. Then, he got up, wanting to leave the Great Hall.

"No!" Blaise struggled to stand, "Don't leave me with heeeerrrrr ..."

"Good luck," Draco mouthed, not helping that he was grinning, and left.

_Meanwhile ... at the very front of the Great Hall ..._

Dumbledore twirled his fork in his hand, smiling into his bacon and eggs. He chuckled, remembering the shock on everyone's faces when Draco and Hermione entered ... holding hands too. Severus even dropped his cutlery.

"Headmaster," Professor McGonagall whispered beside him, "I don't like this."

"Nonsense!" Dumbledore laughed gaily, "It's wonderful! They've finally gotten along!"

"Are you sure that's not from insanity? After all, you _did_ force them to practically live with each other." The Transfigurations professor said dryly.

"Touche!" Dumbledore grinned, "But no. I think this is a beginning of a truly beautiful friendship ..."

* * *

After that day, for every breakfast, lunch, dinner and for every lesson that has Gryffindor and Slytherin together, Draco sat with Hermione most at the time and they always acted naturally (or as naturally as possible) as if they were having fun.

"When will this torture end?" Hermione grumbled, burying her face in her hands.

Although she rather liked the civil conversations with Draco now, he kept getting on her nerves by whispering mean and irritating comments into her ears at random times. Sadly though, he was still treating her as before, just not in front of others...

* * *

"So... Draco, you... Do you like her?" Blaise asked one day during Lunch, looking at him curiously. Then, he glanced about, breathing a sigh of relief when Pansy wasn't there at the table. There were rumours of her being so heartbroken that she couldn't even leave her room. Apparently, they were true but Draco looked like he couldn't care less.

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger." he clarified, using her name so Draco would not shout at him for calling her a mudblood.

Draco instantly spat out a mouthful of pumpkin juice. He set down his goblet and choked, gagged and coughed up a spell to dry the surrounding Slytherins, Blaise and himself.

"What?! Are you insane or something? I will never like her." Draco gasped indignantly, looking at Blaise as if he needed to go to the Hospital Wing.

"Then...why are you friends with her? You even scolded Pansy for calling her mudblood, and you agreed that she can leave you alone? What's got into you, mate? You do realise that Pansy might get married to you one day, right?"

"Yes I know that," Draco snapped. He had never liked the idea of that happening and preferred to ignore it. He particularly hated it when someone brought the topic up, "But she gets on my nerves! I acted that I was that mudblood's friend so that Pansy can leave me alone." he explained.

Blaise looked up at the enchanted ceiling, deep in thought.

"Oh, I get it now. So now that Pansy is leaving you alone, the act is finally over, then you are going to call your fake friend 'mudblood' now, and you two will be enemies again, right?" Blaise leaned forward. Everything made sense now. He was glad that Draco was still Draco. He knew there was a reason behind all this!

"No, I want to have more fun." Draco said, also deep in thought. Blaise looked surprised, "Besides, what if Pansy realised that we are enemies again and comes back clinging onto me? No thanks, I want to have my freedom." Draco smirked.

"Fine, mate, but I must warn you Draco, don't fall for Granger."

"Are you out of your mind? I would never -"

"You never know, Draco," Blaise got up and left the Great Hall abruptly.

Draco sighed and checked the time. There were still a lot of time left before classes will start but he didn't know where he could go to spend his time so he decided to go for his next class earlier than usual.

* * *

Hermione walked down the corridor, her head lowered. She walked briskly, wanting to get away from the crowded places. She was glared at by the Slytherin boys and girls, some girls even mocked her, saying that she should give up hope because Draco will not accept or even love her.

"Well, not like I care, I don't even love him..." she muttered under her breath angrily. She hated Draco for putting her through this. She had half a mind to turn back and shout that if they wanted him so badly, they could have him, every single hair, cell, of him.

She bit her lower lip. She's had enough. It was only a little prank, and it's already been a week since she's played this silly game with him. She's paid him back more than she ought to. Hermione made up her mind to tell Draco she wasn't going to act anymore as soon as she got the chance. Even if he do not allow, she couldn't care less. She wanted her normal life back so badly and this was driving her insane!

The worst part about this was that some Gryffindor students were also staring her, and some even said mean things like she was a traitor. She betrayed Gryffindor by befriending Draco Malfoy and she should not be in Gryffindor, since she was so crafty in pretending to hate Malfoy but was actually friends with him. Her own House ... hates her now. Tears welled up in her eyes, and it's all because of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was on the verge of spilling those tears. She knew that her Gryffindor mates said and did what they did because they didn't know that this was just an act, but she couldn't help feeling sad and betrayed that they didn't trust her. Shouldn't they know what she is like by now?

She sighed, closed her eyes and stopped walking. Hermione wished so badly that the whole corridor could be emptied of all those crazy, obsessed, rumour-spreading, evil, Draco Malfoy fan girls. Of course, unfortunately for her, luck was never on her side.

Hermione opened an eye a while later and saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of her, one of his eyebrow raised. She looked around and realised that everyone was standing in a circle around them and most were glaring at her, as if they were mocking her.

She turned back to him and gave him the most hateful and hostile glare she could manage, then giving him a hard push before stalking off, her tears beginning to fall because of her anger and sadness.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, so it was Dumbledore who planned it? Not because of the uneven number of girls/students like he had said in Chapter 1? Woo... cunning cunning Professor~ ^^**

**A very very big and special thank you to Sabrina Selene for being so hardworking and helping me edit, and change or add more sentences/speech, to make the chapters a lot better for Chapters 1-8! I really appreciate your help and I love you! ^^**

**Of course, another big thank you to all of you who left reviews, favourited or followed and those who read! :)**

**Same words, please review ^^**


	9. Malfoy Cares? Quite Impossible

**A/N: Ah, my birthday has finally came! But, I'm officially one year older now! **

**As usual, thank you to those who left reviews, favourited, and followed! Thank you guys! Those wonderful reviews made me smile for days! And it still does!**

**Also, thank you to Sabrina Selene for helping me edit this chapter too!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_** "Am I J.K. Rowling?" *looks around and finds myself having nothing to my name***_

_** *looks expectantly at my friend but she shakes her head***_

_***sulks* "Does that mean I'm not?"**_

_** *friend nods* **_

_**"... So... I don't own Harry Potter?" **_

_***friend shakes her head* and says sarcastically, "You do."**_

_**"Really?" *brightens up***_

_***scowls and shake her head* "No."**_

_**"Truth hurts. *cries***_

_***grins and leaves***_

**Yes, I'm just a student, not J.K. Rowling, so I obviously don't own Harry Potter! Don't sue. **

* * *

Chapter 9: Malfoy Cares? ...Quite Impossible

Everyone was staring at Draco weirdly and as soon as they caught sight of him, they would start whispering and steal glances at him. And that made him feel strange. And irritated.

He quickened his pace so that he could reach his next class faster. He just wanted some time alone from all this craziness. He was tired, and getting very impatient and annoyed with the attention he was given. He felt uneasy and weird getting all the sudden, unwanted, attention from the students, mostly glares from the Gryffindors, but it was not like he cared.

'_So there, Granger, I don't give a damn_ _about popularity,' _He scowled as he remembered the quarrel.

He shook his head and held his head high, giving everyone who looked at him a cold stare.

Draco turned around a corner and was surprised when he saw a big group of students starting to gather around something, or perhaps someone. There were many whispers and hushed conversations going on and he could see some students laughing, but they were looking a bit too mean to be laughing at some innocent jokes or whatsoever. Lifting an eyebrow, he walked towards them curiously and strained his neck to see past the students' head. It was an advantage that Draco was quite tall.

Now that he was nearer, he could make out a few words the students were talking about, but as soon as the students saw him amongst the crowd, they immediately kept quiet and nudged their friends who seemed like they could not keep their mouths shut. Some were even pointing towards him. Feeling annoyed that they were keeping something from him, he glared at them before turning his attention back to the thing or person that everyone was so interested in.

Draco looked around curiously, standing on his toes too, but he still could not see what or who that person was as his sight was blocked by some other taller students who was nearer.

Draco scowled. He was often taught not to show any emotions since young, but here he is, showing everyone that he was curious. Feeling uneasy and eventually bored, he decided to leave. Just when he turned his head and was about to leave the crowd, he finally caught sight of a female student standing in the middle.

He frowned. She looked familiar but he couldn't quite place a finger on who she was. Then, it struck him. He finally realised that she was Granger from her brown, bushy hair. Granger was standing in the middle of the crowd, still, and with her back towards him.

'_What the hell is she doing, standing still in the middle of the corridor?'_ He wondered as he pushed his way towards her and stood in front of Granger, causing more whispers and conversations.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw her face. Her eyes were closed and her face looked expressionless, maybe she looked a bit nervous too.

_'Granger is really a pig. Is she sleeping while standing? How does she even do that?' _Draco wondered as he took a quiet step towards her. '_And her face ... what's with that expression? A bad dream?'_

He contemplated waking her up. She's attracting a lot of attention after all ... But before Draco could do anything, Hermione's eyes began to open slowly and her expressionless faced changed into one of surprise when her eyes met Draco's. She then looked around frantically before returning her gaze back to him. After giving him a hostile glare, she shoved him aside before walking away briskly.

Caught off guard by her sudden action, Draco stumbled and almost fell onto the ground.

After regaining his balance, he whipped his head around to glare back, but to his dissatisfaction, Hermione wasn't looking back. She was brisk-walking down the corridor, her curly, golden brown hair flowing behind her, and her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Gran- Hermione! Wait!" Although he was confused and angry with Hermione with what she did, Draco still had to remember the he was supposed to be friends with her. He chased after her, and the crowd willingly parted to let him go.

There was no response from Granger, however. Instead, his call only served to make her walk faster.

"What the bloody hell is there to look at? Never seen a person angry before?" he spun back sharply when he realised the crowd was still watching him, and growled at them all.

Immediately, they looked away hurriedly and scurried away for their classes.

"Granger ..." Draco mumbled angrily under his breath as he quickened his pace to catch up with her.

* * *

Hermione sniffed as she wiped away her tears. She was already done tearing now. Hermione was pleased when she didn't hear Malfoy following her. She had been treated badly enough for today and the appearance of Malfoy would only make her feel even worse once he start his mocking. Hermione sighed and continued her rant about the flaws of that git.

"Slimy git ... Arrogant, stupid, irritating ferret! Always the only one making my life here in Hogwarts miserable." Hermione huffed as she slowed down a bit, feeling tired already, '_How and why is it that I dreamt of him being nice? It's just impossible and...and weird now that I think of it. Malfoy is never nice.' _Hermione screamed mentally, shuddering as she imagined Malfoy being nice. She cannot and will not believe that there will be a day when he would be nice._  
_

Eventually, Hermione slowed to a stroll. Besides, she didn't think and believe Draco would actually follow her. He should have given up by now. She meant nothing to him but a tool after all so why should he care? And also, the corridor here was empty. She didn't have to run away from people now.

"Am I supposed to be honoured to be the only one who is capable of causing you misery, mudblood?" Draco jeered softly into her ears, grinning when he saw her jump.

Hermione flinched in shock but she decided to ignore him, treat him as invisible or a very, very talkative ghost. She continued walking without glancing back, scowling. She very much wanted to have her peace now instead of talking to the stubborn Malfoy who always managed to make her feel exasperated easily and cause her blood pressure to shoot up.

Draco frowned slightly when she didn't acknowledge his presence, before smirking when an idea popped into his head. His hand shot out, grabbed a handful of her curly hair, which was surprisingly rather soft, and jerked it back once before letting go, and wiped his hand on his robes. Draco's triumphant smirk fell as he felt Granger step on his foot before crashing into him.

Hermione hissed in pain as she felt that childish git tug her hair, causing her to stumble backwards and collide into Malfoy eventually. She turned around sharply once he removed his hand, her curly hair smacking Draco in his face. She glared at him angrily, and rubbed the spot on her head where he had pulled her hair.

"What?!" Hermione snapped, thinking of pulling his hair too, but since that time when she pranked him back as a revenge, things went horribly wrong, but this time, she would not make the same mistake again. She knew that she wouldn't like what Draco would plan for her this time.

"Granger..." he growled as he shut his eyes, trying to contain his anger. He, Draco Lucius Malfoy, was slapped by Hermione Jean Granger's bushy hair. He felt sort of humiliated. But since there were no students passing this corridor at that time, no one saw, and for that, he was relieved.

"What is it Malfloy? Can't you just leave me alone? Will it kill you to not annoy me? I don't want to deal with you right now!" she asked, feeling exasperated and tired already. She felt like she was talking to a child who wanted lots of attention, and he certainly acted like one. Why was he so childish to pull her hair?

Now, students were streaming in from the other corridors connecting to this one. It was almost time for class. She wished he would just leave her alone. She absolutely loathed putting up this act, Hermione didn't think she could take it any longer ...

Hermione sighed in defeat, then narrowed her eyes at him as she waited him to reply.

When Draco opened his eyes and looked around, he realised that people have already gathered around them. Again.

_'What's wrong with these people? Do they not understand privacy?!' _Draco smacked his forehead, and groaned into his hand.

_'Right, I have to tell him that I will not be acting as his friend anymore,' _Hermione decided to clarify to her friends and her Gryffindor mates that she did not betray her house, her befriending Malfoy was just an act. She smiled at the thought of regaining her freedom soon.

"Mal - Hey," Hermione started but was cut off when he suddenly grabbed her by her elbow and started dragging her away from this newly-formed crowd, "Malfoy! Let me go!" she hissed at him but he continued moving, his grip on her elbow never loosened.

There were many hushed whispers as soon as he dragged her away, Draco turned his head sharply back, and pause for a moment, just to give an extra terrifying glare, warning them to back off and leave.

After a few minutes, Hermione realised that struggling would be useless so she just gave up resisting and let herself be dragged by Draco.

After a few seconds of silence, Draco finally spoke.

"Why do you seem unhappy to be my friend even if we are acting? Aren't you supposed to be proud? Many people wish to be one of my friends. What is so good about that Potter and Weasley anyway?" Draco asked softly as he dragged her. "They are not rich or powerful or smart."

Hermione glared. How dare he insult her best friends? "I told you before. Money and power is not everything."

But her glare turned into an expression of surprise when she met his eyes. Then, she realised that they had stopped in the middle of the corridor. Malfoy looked ... genuinely confused. And she here she thought that he was being arrogant, saying that many people would kill just to be his friend. Hermione never thought that he was genuinely clueless as to why many more would much prefer to be with Harry and Ron. Not because they were famous but because they were well, nice.

Hermione noticed that when Draco is confused, he actually looks ...nice. There was just something sincere about it, something that reminded Hermione he was still human. She softened her expression, feeling sorry for him. He was living such a sheltered life, thinking that his money and power of the Malfoy name could bring him anything, even friends. Well, that may be true, the part about bringing friends, but they aren't true friends.

She sighed and shook her head finally, "You just don't get it, don't you?"

"Get what? I explained to you before that if you have no power in this wizarding world, people disrespect you. If you have no wealth, you will also be looked down on. Isn't society built by statuses? It all started from the past, continued to the present and will be in the future, Granger." Draco responded, his eyes staring confusedly into space.

Hermione hesitated. He was quite correct. Even in the Muggle world, in certain countries, there used to be a caste system.

And the wizarding world consist of purebloods, half-bloods and muggleborns. He is right, surprisingly. Society is built by statuses... Hermione felt her heart drop into her stomach. Will there ever be democracy or equality in the wizarding world one day?

Suddenly, Draco snapped out of his confusion and his cold, grey eyes were guarded and icy once more. He was back to the old, high self-esteemed Draco Malfoy. Hermione blinked and realised she was daydreaming about equality on his face.

"Granger, I do know that I am good to look at, but do not stare at me like that for so long." Draco said and smirked triumphantly at Hermione.

"You almost seemed like a pervert," He grinned.

Hermione reddened, yanked back her hand from his grip and pushed him away for the second time of the day, "Don't think so highly of yourself, Malfoy," She snapped, and hurriedly dashed away for Transfigurations.

Fortunately, she made it just in time.

* * *

After Transfigurations, Hermione left for Charms. Her head was still full of Draco and his sudden change of personality back there. And he seemed unguarded too, vulnerable, confused ... almost innocent. So unlike his usual self.

_Maybe he really was a human deep down inside, with real feelings and a real heart -_

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when the class hushed up suddenly. She turned her head to the door wondering if Professor Flitwick had arrived but to her dismay, it was the last person she wanted to see - Draco Malfoy. Then, very instantly, the class turned to stare at her expectantly. Hermione looked away, they've been doing a lot of that lately, especially the hushing up whenever Draco and Hermione were in the same class.

Hermione quickly grabbed her book bag and almost managed to put it down on the seat next to her when a pale hand stopped the bag from touching the chair. Hermione didn't have to look up to know who it was. She wanted so badly to snatch her bag back and throw it at Draco's face but not now ... not when the whole class was watching, she still had to pretend to be friends ... With him...

_'But friends do fight too, right? ... But not to the extent where one throw a bag at their friend's face. Damn that Malfoy...'_

Hermione did snatch back her bag though, but put it under the table this time. She folded her arms on the table and put her head down, turning away from Draco, with her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to see the whole class either.

Draco frowned. He didn't know why but he felt kind of upset. Hermione wasn't even going to protest his sitting down next to her. And even though she might still be pretending to be his friend, she could have just said she was saving the seat for someone if she really didn't want him to sit there and no one would suspect a thing. But she didn't ... she never even said a word, she just turned away and put her head down. Draco swallowed, the fact that Hermione wasn't putting up a fight worried him. Could he really have made her so miserable that she wouldn't even bother to fight back now?

Feeling awkward, he sat down and tried to ignore all the eyes on the both of them. Then, Flitwick walked in and the class was soon taking notes on Chapter 6. Draco stole a side glance at Hermione from the corner of his eye without moving his head. She was staring blankly at the Professor, he book was open to the page he was teaching but she wasn't taking any notes. That's when he noticed her book was already filled with her own personal notes, written neatly at the sides. Typical Granger ... he sighed, at least that's one thing that won't change. Her attitude towards him ... now, that was entirely a different problem altogether.

Draco looked down at his book, which was also already filled with his notes. Subconsciously, he began to doodle randomly at the sides. How can he get Hermione back to normal again?

"Mudblood." he whispered in her ear, trying to get her attention.

Hermione didn't look at him, didn't even flinch.

"You don't deserve to live." Draco continued, but still, there wasn't any response.

He frowned, and then, reached over and tugged on her hair again. Hermione took it out of his hands without even looking at him and tucked them all over on the other side of her shoulder. Draco's eyebrows went all the way up. Wasn't she going to chide him for being childish or annoying or call him a ferret or a prat anymore? This was really worrying now, Hermione wasn't defending herself and was just blindly taking in his insults!

Suddenly, there was a drop of water on her book. The page soaked it up and that's when Draco realised ... Hermione was crying?

He panicked, he really did. His eyes darted from left to right, wondering if anyone's seen it, but the whole class was facing the front and Flitwick was still oblivious to what was happening. Well, that's a good thing right? For wouldn't the whole act be blown over if he was caught with Granger crying at his side? He silently begged Hermione to snap out of it before someone notices but he was far to nervous to tell her that or even touch her lest that might evoke more tears.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut. '_Damn it, Granger! Stop crying! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do ...'_

"Hermione, you're great friend, really, " Draco suddenly blurted out, wondering if that could snap her out of her trance. She would respond to that right? She was always curious, won't she be confused and curious as to why he said that?

Hermione froze._ 'Is he acting now? I don't think so, no one's paying us any attention ...' Hermione thought. 'How queer, why would he say something like that?'_

"Try not to take it as a compliment ..." Draco continued hesitantly, "But you were crying and I was afraid someone might see -"

Hermione instantly whipped her head around to look at him, "Crying?"

Draco pointed to the tear on her page.

Hermione smacked both her hands onto her mouth and giggled silently, desperately trying to muffle her laughing. Draco was taken aback, what happened? Did he miss out something?

Then, she stopped laughing. Smiling in amusement, she said softly, "Something got into my eye and I blinked it out and teared. I wasn't upset or anything. Well, I was, but, it wasn't enough to make me cry -" and then, she stopped, leaned back, grinned and continued, "Could it be you were actually worried about me?"

Draco's eyes widened, and then, he panicked again. On the outside, he was scowling. '_Oh no no no no no ...' _He thought, '_I musn't let Granger assume I was worried about her! Or care about her! Damn it!'_

"I mean it." Draco said quickly. To his relief, Hermione responded the way he had expected her to - confused.

"What?" Hermione asked, she wasn't sure she heard right.

"What 'what'?"

"What? What did you mean?"

"What what did you mean?" Draco asked, trying to look clueless about her question.

"What did you mean by 'you are really a great friend'?" Hermione clarified, losing her patience bit by bit. She never had much patience when she is curious about something but it was kept from her.

Actually, Draco himself wasn't sure why he had said that. He just blurted it out without giving much thought. He panicked inside. What should he say? Then, he decided to play with her words. After all, he was a crafty Slytherin.

"Did you just praised me? I know that I'm a really great friend, Hermione." he smirked as he saw her face getting pink slightly. Using her first name had been an excellent choice to irritate her even more. He grinned proudly, interested in what she would say.

"Argh! You frustrating, irritating, annoying, jerk!" Hermione screamed, annoyed. She was standing up, glaring down at Draco.

Draco kept up his smirk, but inside, he sighed. Well, at least she's angry with him now. Though, now he was worried about him showing concern for her earlier. Then, he shook his head violently. No, not concern ... more like he was worried because he was afraid the pretense might be blown off. And deep down, Hermione and him were still enemies, what's so fun fighting with someone if they aren't going to fight back anyway? Yes, that must be it ... Draco comforted himself, that's why ... not because he cared about her or anything ... That's just ridiculous.

But then, Draco quickly snapped back into reality when he noticed that Hermione's sudden outburst attracted the whole class's attention.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" the Professor Flitwick asked.

"What? Umm ... jerk!" Hermione shouted, savagely pointing to a random line in her page, "It's so confusing! I don't understand ... that's why the line is such a, a ... jerk, you know? Haha ... haha ..." Hermione rambled on, clearly not giving much thought to what she had just said, and laughed nervously.

Draco was laughing inside at her poor lying abilities but he tried to keep a straight face, "What she is trying to say, Professor, is that she doesn't understand why the Weather Charm's effects might differ in different locations."

"Ah yes ..." Professor Flitwick cleared his throat, looking from Hermione to Draco and back to Hermione again, adjusting his tie he continued, "Umm ... you may sit, Miss Granger ... Let me explain ..."

Embarrassed, Hermione slowly sat back down on her seat. She pulled her chair as far away as the table allowed her. She really didn't want to get near Malfoy now.

The students mumbled within themselves. It was rare, heck, never seen before that Hermione Granger doesn't understand something in class!

"Quiet now, class!" Professor Flitwick clapped his hands together, "Or points will be deducted!"

Instantly, the class was quiet once more.

"You should really keep your temper in check, Granger." Draco whispered smugly as he inched nearer towards her, chuckling, albeit silently, at her.

"Care to explain your first statement, Draco?" She ignored his remark and asked again, but this time, she chose her words carefully so that Malfoy cannot twist her words again. She was feeling confused as to why Malfoy would actually say that...or did she heard him wrong?

Draco grinned and Hermione frowned.

"What?"

"Never knew you would call me by my first name willingly," he sneered.

Hermione was surprised. She didn't even realised that she had called him by his first name. Now that she realised, why did she?

"Just what did you mean?" she asked again to change the topic, clenching her fists under the table, trying very hard not to punch the face that she disliked so much.

Draco just shrugged again and pretended to look like he was paying attention in class.

"You and I both know what you've said," Hermione growled, glaring at him, "So why deny it?"

"Oh come now," Draco smirked, "You don't really think what I said is true, do you?"

"You're such a prat, do you know that?" Hermione huffed angrily in exasperation.

He just smirked that smirk she hated so much. Hermione wanted to literally wipe away that smirk of his so badly.

Hermione gave him one last glare, kicked him at his shin under the table, and ignored all his grumbles about how precious his leg is and no matter what he said, she just continued reading her Charms book, despite how many times she had read them over and over again. She was really fed up with him. Especially with his child-like personality.

For the rest of the day, Hermione never spoke a word to him.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, and that's chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed it! ^^****  
**

**To those who are having their holiday now, have a nice break and come back fresh and energetic for the upcoming new year! ^^**

**Oh, and don't forget to leave a review! ^^**


	10. A Plot

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry for posting this chapter a lot later than usual! I kinda lost track of the days... XD haha, so here it is :)**

**I have a bad news... I accidentally deleted a chapter and so, I have to rewrite again... I really hope it isn't worser than the first... I _might _delay the next chapter too since I'll be busy remembering what the chapter is about and rewriting it ... I'm so, so sorry! But hey, look on the brighter side...the chapter I rewrite might be better than the first time I wrote...**

**Thank you to all the readers, reviews, people who favourited or followed! All those reviews made me feel so excited! And also, Sabrina Selene for helping me to edit this ^^ **

**Disclaimer: If I never owned Harry Potter before or after it was published, why would I own it now all of the sudden? *smiles sadly***

* * *

Chapter 10: A Plot

Ginny smiled at Hermione deviously as she slowly (and cautiously), approached the Gryffindor table for Dinner.

"Hey guys," Hermione greeted, smiling nervously. Somehow, she had a bad feeling about this...

_'Should I run while I - damn!' _Hermione groaned inwardly when she felt Ginny grab her hand in a death grip, and pulling her down to sit beside her.

"We are not planning to leave you alone until we get some answers." Ginny smiled sweetly, a bit too scary in Hermione's perspective.

Hermione swore that Ginny had some sort of mind-reading power.

"So Hermione, what happened that made you scream at Malfoy like that?" Harry asked after Hermione settled down at her seat.

Hermione froze. Taking a sip of cold, pumpkin juice, she started slowly, "I wasn't screaming at Malfoy ... "

"Right. You were angry at a line in your book." Harry folded his arms, "Hermione, I'm - no - we're not stupid you know."

Hermione mumbled something incoherent and drank her pumpkin juice again so she wouldn't have to answer Harry. She looked down at her plate, avoiding any eye contact.

Ron stared, shifting in his seat. "We were sitting somewhere behind you and well, we could see you and Malfoy talking for a bit before you shouted at him. And you aren't answering Harry so that means ..."

"You were really actually angry at Malfoy." Harry finished stonily, "So what were you quarreling about?"

"Erm... It's just some stupid things. You know us, we quarrel for almost everything..." Hermione mumbled as she poked the food on her plate.

"Really?" Ginny spoke up, "But you two are friends-" then, Ginny was interrupted by Ron. Again. She crossed her arms and glared at her brother as he continued speaking, oblivious that he had interrupted his sister.

"Did that bloody ferret do something to you?" Ron demanded, "I swear, that bastard will never touch you again once me and Harry are done with him -"

"Hermione." Harry cut in gently, his emerald eyes filled with concern, "You and Malfoy have been friends since that day and we never saw you argue with him once. We just want to know, did something happen?" Harry took Hermione's hands and squeezed it lightly.

"If he did, tell us, we'll stand up for you!" Ron said with determination, his fists clenched.

Hermione slowly unclenched Harry's hands from her's. Then, she patted his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry Harry, nothing much happened. That ferret won't dare to do anything to me. It's just something trivial and foolish, you know the usual untactful comments he makes, and you also know how I hate being disrupted during lessons, so I kind of lost my temper back there ..." she smiled as Harry grinned and relaxed. Ron nodded, understanding, then turned back to his food and resumed chewing.

Hermione was about to dive into some potatoes when there was a shrill scream at the Slytherin table. Everyone, including her, instantly turned her head to look. It was Pansy Parkinson, red-faced and sobbing, running out of the Great Hall.

_Five minutes ago at the Slytherin table ..._

"Drakie, why are you doing this to me?" Pansy asked as she sobbed, her voice dramatic.

Pansy still couldn't and wouldn't believe the fact that Draco had actually befriended a mudblood, and she was Granger of all! And just because of that mudblood, their relationship has strained so much. What should she do to knock some sense into him?

"I did not do anything to you!" Draco yelled back. He was irritated and angry. Why had she came down for dinner anyway? Isn't she supposed to be up there in her room moping? He snorted, guess she finally got the idea that he wasn't going to try and save her or do anything to comfort her and couldn't bear to be stuck in that room anyway. Well! That's certainly bad news. And he was enjoying life without Pansy at the Slytherin table too! Why did she have to come?

"You befriended that mudblood and you keep ignoring me!" she cried. Draco winced, he had forgotten how shrill her voice was.

"What has befriending Hermione got to do with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You were the one who wanted to keep away from me for the time being. I wasn't really ignoring you, I was only respecting you decision! Calm down, stop overreacting..." Draco said, shoving her goblet of pumpkin juice into her hand.

"What? You're... You're my best friend! I can't just stand there and watch you befriend someone who is of a lower status than us! We're purebloods, Draco, purebloods! She... She is just a mudblood, a muggle-born! What do you think your father will say and do if he-"

"Father will not know about this!" he shouted at her, staring fiercely at her.

It was just an act, he didn't have to have his father to know about this and get himself into trouble, right?

"What? You... Drake, you... You never shouted at me once-" Pansy shrieked and ran off out of the Great Hall, crying hysterically.

Everyone stared at Pansy as she ran out and turned to look at Draco. Draco rubbed his temples, a frown on his face. Finally, her crying faded away and his tensed expression relaxed. She was gone, good. Now he can eat in peace. He looked up and saw many looking at him. What was their problem? Never seen a fight before? After a glare at them, everyone diverted their gaze and he returned back to poking his food.

"You didn't have to be so harsh on her you know?" Blaise leaned in and whispered to him after a while. He actually felt kind of sad for Pansy...even though she had caused many fingernail scars on his arm...

"If I'm mean to her now, she will never befriend me even if the act is over. My life will be so peaceful. She may even refuse to marry me since I made her so miserable," Draco said as he grinned.

Blaise just shook his head disapprovingly at Draco. He did not believe that this plan will work. At all.

_Back to the Gryffindor Table ..._

Hermione shook her head. It was Draco, shouting at Pansy ... again. She sighed. Even though she didn't really like Parkinson, she felt sad for her... Malfoy shouldn't have hurt her feelings like that! Parkinson was, after all, a girl and girls tend to be more sensitive! He should have at least cared about her feelings! He really is a git. A conceited, arrogant, self-centered, insensitive git. She felt bad for all his friends. How could they ever stand him?

Savagely, Hermione pierced her fork through her potatoes, never was she going to forgive him for lying to her like that during class, and embarrassing her in front of the entire class! How dare he? The audacity of him! She'd call off this stupid act, she will! And let him suffer with Pansy!

Hermione grinned as she imagined Draco's face on the potatoes and started jabbing 'him' mercilessly. She let out a soft, evil laugh. Then, she noticed that she was attracting strange stares from the Gryffindors sitting around her, mainly Harry, Ron and Ginny. She stopped, laughed nervously and ate her potatoes more ... umm, gently now.

However, after a while, she began to fidget uncomfortably, she had a strange feeling that someone was still staring at her. She put down her fork and stared around, her friends were eating so none of the Gryffindors were looking at her. Then, intuition told her to turn her head to the Slytherin table. However, Draco wasn't looking at her, he was talking to Blaise ... so who could it be? Puzzled, Hermione suddenly lost her appetite. Funny, she was sure that someone is staring at her, and still is now! It was getting a bit creepy ... or perhaps, it was just her imagination?

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, noticing Hermione looking rather ... disturbed.

"Nothing, Gin. Hey, I'll be going back now, I'm really tired. See you guys tomorrow!" she said as she stood up from the bench and walked away, her head cocking to one side, still thinking about who could be staring at her.

* * *

Crabbe and Goyle stared at her as she left the Great Hall. She looked around the Great Hall once more before stepping out, her head shaking slightly.

They looked at each other and nodded, a plan forming in their mind. People said that they are stupid, but they've got a brilliant plan hatching in their minds ...

* * *

Hermione was glad that no one followed her back to the common room. Half the time, she was checking and looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was trailing behind her. But now that she was safely inside the common room, she could finally relax. So it was her crazy imagination after all ... Though she was certainly not imagining Ginny and Luna in the common room right now, she wished she was. Hermione wondered whatever possessed her to let them in. They had come five minutes after she's reached the common room herself and sure, they were doing one of their many frequent visits here but tonight, she just wanted a little peace and quiet ...and it was now interrupted by them...

"Hermione, please tell us what's up with you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked for the umpteenth time, scooting over closer to Hermione who was sitting on the red side of the sofa. She had been trying to get answers out of her for at least ten minutes now.

Hermione's eye twitched but didn't look up from her book.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, exasperated, "You haven't even said a single word about what happened since we saw you talking civilly with him! You didn't even bother telling - "

"I said that I was helping him with something." When she saw Ginny's mouth twitched from the corner of her eye, she continued, "You don't have to know." Hermione mumbled flatly, knowing what Ginny was about to ask.

"Why can't you tell us? How could you do that to us? We don't have to know but I want to know." Ginny pouted. "And now you're having a fight! Maybe even a lover's fight!" Hermione snorted at the crazy words. Lover's fight? She and that prat? Never. "Come on, tell us what's going on!" Ginny pressed on, "We, as your best girl friends, only want to help!"

Luna who was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, her arms wrapped around her shins, piped up, "Yes, it must be tough handling boy troubles on your own ..." And she stared dreamily into the fire.

Hermione sighed and turned a page of her book. Really. Boy troubles? She didn't even have the strength to argue about the term Luna used now. She really hoped they'd just go away. But it would be rude to chase them out of the room, especially when they were trying to help, though they (Ginny especially) sounded more like gossiping busybodies.

"Hermione ... please? We want to know!" Ginny put on her best puppy-dog expression, continuing to inch towards Hermione.

'_What does she want to know?' _Hermione thought, exasperated. '_Great Merlin! The girl just won't let it be! Damn it! I should tell her right? I mean, she's my best friend but -'_ Hermione was cut off her train of thoughts when Ginny suddenly screamed her name in her ear.

"Hermione!"

Hermione flinched and rubbed her ears then glared at the girl. She put the book she was reading down and sighed, rubbing her temples. Then, looking up to the ceiling, she answered plainly, "Gin, I've told you before. Nothing is going on."

"Like hell there's nothing going on!"

"Really, there's nothing going on with me and -"

"Hermione. Let's make some sense here. On the 1st of April this year, you apparently became friends with Draco Malfoy, pureblood, Slytherin Prince. The one you used to call -"

"And still do." Hermione interrupted, guessing correctly what Ginny was about to say.

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued, "The one you have always called a git, cockroach, jerk, ferret, amongst other things. The one that had caused you nothing but misery for the past years and hey presto! One day, you were holding hands and smiling as you walked to the Great Hall together with him! We actually thought it was some kind of silly April fool's joke you have always told us about, seeing it was the first of April, and it was almost impossible for you two to be friends but then, it was proven to be real. That certainly shocked the whole school."

"Ginny -"

"Then, according to Harry and my dim-wit brother, you had a fight, most probably a lover's fight, with him during Charms, which ended up with you embarrassing yourself -"

"Hey!"

"And coming to the Great Hall for dinner with one of the most darkest expressions I've ever seen. And now you tell me there's nothing going on? Nothing at all?" Ginny stared at her friend, wide-eyed.

"I -" Hermione began but somehow, her throat felt quite dry.

"You know you can't hide anything, and I mean anything, from me, Hermione." Ginny suddenly grinned, "Something must have happened and you had better spill. Now."

Hermione gulped, shifting uncomfortably. "Sorry, I still can't tell you, Gin. It's ... nothing much actually - umm ... I mean, nothing to worry about." Hermione twiddled her thumbs and screamed in her head, Why on earth was she still helping Malfoy keep his plan a secret?! Then, Hermione noticed Ginny and Luna staring at her queerly. She inwardly groaned, the only way to get these two off her backs is to tell them something juicy, something that will distract them ... she had no choice, "But, uh ... I had a dream about me and ahem! Ma - Malfoy ... a few days ago..." she trailed off uncertainly, looking away from them.

"I wonder if it was a nice dream ..." Luna looked at her thoughtfully, "Dreams can be interpreted and tell you what your sub-concious mind is thinking, you know?"

"Well ... I guess the dream's quite alright -"

"Tell me, tell me! You have to tell me everything! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Ginny beamed excitedly, bouncing on the sofa.

"Really? Not even your brother or Harry?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her. "Yes yes, now tell me! Please Hermione..." she whined, swinging Hermione's hand to and fro.

Hermione smiled at the girl grabbing her arm childishly and continued, "It's just that ... well, I dreamt we were getting along-"

"Aren't the two of you friends already?" Ginny interrupted.

"Do you want to listen or shall I stop here?" Hermione challenged.

Ginny grunted and shook her head. "Carry on," she mumbled grudgingly.

"So... We were sort of in a relationship - friendship," corrected Hermione hastily, turning red, " - I guess ... He was about to say something to me in the dream when I was slapped awake by Malfoy himself." Hermione frowned.

"Slapped awake? Why the hell would he do that?"

"Well... Some stupid things always happen between -"

"Wait! You said you were in a relationship with him in your dreams?! It can't be nothing! Are you... Do you... Oh Merlin! Do you like him?!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione was taken aback, absolutely horrorified. "Of course not, why would I? I can't possibly like that ferret, jerk, prat, git - I can continue listing but not now. Gin-" Hermione said hastily, but was cut off.

"It must be! Or why else would you dream of Malfoy?" Ginny shrieked enthusiastically, jumping around the common room.

"I don't-"

"LIES! Oh, Merlin! Hermione Granger actually likes Draco Malfoy!" Ginny chanted repeatedly.

"Actually, maybe she doesn't. Our sub-concious minds twist things." Luna cut in suddenly.

"Thank you!" Hermione smiled at her gratefully. For once, what Luna said actually made sense. Of course she didn't love Malfoy! The idea was just ... simply, preposterous!

"Well! You didn't have to spoil it!" Ginny huffed, then smiled sweetly at Hermione, "I still think someone's in loooove!" she sang, dancing around.

"I think, that you should really get some sleep now! It's getting really close to curfew and you don't want to get into detention." Hermione stood up abruptly and opened the door for them, embarrassed that Ginny will think of such an idea and relieved that Draco wasn't here. "You too Luna! Come on!"

Luna continued to sit there, not moving.

"Luna?"

Luna stood up from her spot a few seconds later and smiled. "We're going? Hermione and Ginny, see you tomorrow!" she said in a dreamy voice and skipped past them, saying something about Nargles.

Hermione watched with an eyebrow raised as Luna disappeared around the corner, her dreamy voice mumbling about Nargles fading, before turning back to Ginny. "And not a word of this to anyone!" Hermione threatened in a low voice before pushing her out gently and finally shutting the door. She could still hear Ginny crying "Merlin!" over and over again and she melted on the floor, groaning. Hermione placed her head on her knees. This was all giving her a bad headache. She didn't know how she was going to survive now ...

Hermione regretted telling them about her stupid dream. It just meant nothing...right? Why did she have to bring trouble upon herself? She should have never said anything...

* * *

The next day during Breakfast, Ginny kept stealing glances at Draco, grinning as she imagined Hermione and Draco together.

"Do you think she likes you? She have been looking at you for quite a long time." Blaise asked, looking towards the Gryffindor table.

"Who?" Draco asked, turning his head to the direction where Blaise was staring at. A Gryffindor? He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What's her name? Oh never mind. The female redhead," Blaise replied, pointing a finger at her.

Draco turned his head and saw the Weaslette immediately looked down at her plate. After a few seconds, she lifted her head and looked at him again, surprised that he was still staring at her. She turned away swiftly and talked to Hermione.

"The Weaslette?" Draco looked doubtful, then, his expression turned smug, "Well, I am the most good looking around here. Of course everyone likes me!" Draco smirked and returned to his food.

Blaise shook his head. It really is a wonder how Drcao's ego hasn't caused him to float to the sky yet ...

* * *

At the Gryffindor table, Ginny was excitedly trying to advertise ... umm ... Draco, "Hermione, I really do think that you and Draco would look very nice together! You are very pretty and he is very handsome, an absolute perfect pair! It'd be so cute if you both got together!" Ginny breathed into Hermione's ear.

"Perfect? Cute?" Hermione gritted her teeth, "You must be bonkers, Gin!"

"Hermione! But don't you see -"

"No, and I never will. Don't ever mention this again or I will hex you!" Hermione threatened glaring at Ginny sitting on her left. Although she said that, she would never bring herself to hurt Ginny and Ginny knew that.

"Oh really?" the red-head challenged.

"Ginny, I seriously advise you to visit Madam Pomfrey. Perhaps St. Mungo's can treat you for insanity. Really! Saying Malfoy is handsome?"

"What are you girls talking about? I heard you say something about someone being 'handsome'! Have you found any cute or handsome guys?" Lavender Brown cut in excitedly, looking from Ginny to Hermione.

"No," Hermione said coldly.

"Really?" Lavender turned to Ginny, her smile wavering slightly.

"Well, there's this blond one -" Ginny's voice was muffled as Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Draco Mal - "

"Oh, look at the time! We should leave for class now!" Hermione exclaimed dramatically, "Come on, Gin! You shouldn't talk anymore! Just wasting precious time!" Hermione smiled rather forcefully at Lavander before hauling Ginny up and rushing out of the Great Hall without waiting for Harry and Ron.

* * *

"We have to take action soon! Draco is still befriending that mudblood! He couldn't last a day with a mudblood in the past!" Crabbe exclaimed to Goyle in hushed whispers. No one was to know about their plan.

"I know, Vincent. We'll take action soon..." Goyle responded as he looked towards a sad Pansy who was arranging hearts with her food on her plates ... and then stabbing them viciously with a knife. She looked insane now with her puffy red eyes and messed up hair.

As Crabbe and Goyle walked out of the Great Hall, walking behind Granger and the red-head, they were talking in hushed whispers on their way to class and throughout class (which caused a 10 point deduction), but by the end of the day, they were smiling wickedly.

They were going to have some fun soon ...

* * *

Draco left just after Crabbe and Goyle. As such, he saw Hermione and Ginny up ahead. He chased up to them and the two, hearing footsteps turned around to look. Ginny winked at Hermione suggestively before leaving, running away.

"Ginny! Come back!" Hermione yelled rather faintly. She knew that wasn't going to work but still, it was worth a try ...

"Hey Granger, does Weaslette like me?" Draco asked when he managed to catch up and was walking beside her.

"What?! Hell no!" Hermione exclaimed, without even sparing him one glance. "Where the hell did you get this ridiculous question from? Why would Ginny like you? Don't be so full of yourself, Malfoy." Hermione scoffed. She wanted him to leave. She started walking faster, though Malfoy was catching up rather easily and her effort only made her more tired. Seeing that walking faster had no effect on Draco, but instead on her, Hermione slowed.

"Then why does she keep staring at me since lunch?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. And then he thought about her running away when he came up to them. Yep, that must be it. His good looks and status must have attracted her! He grinned proudly.

"To see if we match together," Hermione mumbled angrily under her breath, still feeling ridiculous that Ginny thought they matched.

"What?" He asked, not hearing her clearly.

"What what?" Hermione grinned playfully. She was going to play this game with Draco this time round, and she was going to try to embarass him.

"What did you say just now?"

"I said 'what what'?" Hermione's grin grew bigger.

"Oh never mind.'' Draco dismissed nonchalantly.

Hermione's grin fell. She glared at Draco and walked ahead of him, as fast as she could. He could hear her grumbling something about a ferret. She must have been talking about him then.

Draco shook his head and laughed silently behind.

He's rubbed off on her ... He thought.

* * *

"Lavender! Will you please just stop staring at him!" Hermione screamed exasperatedly, "Going at this rate, we will not get anything done! You have been like this since he grinned at you earlier on when class started!" she threw her hands up in the air.

Little did she know, that grin was actually meant for Hermione...

"Why? How can you resist him? He is just so handsome and cute! He is so perfect..." Lavender said, staring dreamily at a certain boy in the classroom.

"What?! You are out of your mind! Can we just finish this now before you start going crazy about him?" Hermione shook Lavender by her shoulders gently. "Please?" she added when she was ignored.

"Wait..." Lavender smiled her best smile, batting her eyelashes, and waved at him as soon as she saw that blonde, cute boy smirk at her. Yes, it was Draco Malfoy.

Lavender sighed contentedly, still staring at Malfoy dreamily as he worked on his project.

Hermione glared. He was looking so smug at them! How can anyone say that he's handsome or even cute? Hermione felt sick at that thought. Malfoy cute? No way.

Transfigurations. The first and only class that Gryffindor and Slytherin students were allowed to sit with their own House. As many of the pairs tend to have many conflicts, causing many quarrels in the middle of Transfigurations, which Professor McGonagall had no idea why, with the exception of Draco and Hermione, Professor McGonagall eventually manged to convince Dumbledore to let the students sit with their own house only during her class. She had specifically made a rule for that. She cannot, and will not tolerate any breakout of fights or squabbling during her lessons and for that, Hermione was grateful. Hermione believed that she would really go crazy soon since she always sat with him during class and they will always meet back in their common room. It was good to be away from Malfoy...even if it is in Transfiguration only. Which reminds her ... she needed to call off this act very soon. She was so tired last night that she fell asleep before Draco returned.

"Please! Merlin, help me!" Hermione muttered, turning back to her work. Since Lavender was daydreaming things about Malfoy, Hermione has to do the extra difficult theory excercise all by herself.

Complaining, Hermione started on their project.

A few minutes passed and Lavender never seemed to be able to take her eyes off Malfoy.

_THUD!_

Something or someone fell. It sounded near her right. Hermione turned and saw Lavender lying on the ground, her eyes closed and looking very happy.

Hermione frowned and looked towards Draco. She had a feeling that Malfoy had something to do with this.

Draco smirked at her and winked.

_A wink? Malfoy winked at her? How can she faint just because of a damned wink? _Hermione groaned and put up her hand.

"Professor, I have to bring Lavender to the Hospital wing! She fainted." Hermione explained when the Professor looked curious and unsure.

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Yes, Miss Granger, but I do believe you will need some help. Any volunteers?"

A hand shot up from the back. Hermione didn't need to turn around to know who it was, she could tell from the Professor's doubtful expression.

"Are you sure, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, Professor. I should very much like to help a classmate in need."

Hermione made a face. How fake. Then, she noticed Professor McGonagall look at her for approval. Hermione looked around the class desperately, trying to find a friendly face but all were curious to know what would happen next so no one raised their hands. Then, her eyes caught on Harry's.

"Please?" She mouthed, trying her best to look pitiful.

Harry looked at her suspiciously, starting to stand but suddenly, Draco was beside her, holding her arm protectively.

"Please, Professor. Let me assist Hermione." He looked at Hermione steadily but she looked away.

Professor McGonagall broke out into cold sweat. She whipped out a handkerchief and dabbed her forehead, remembering Dumbledore telling her to give them a change._ 'I don't know what you are playing at you old fool',_ she thought, '_but fine. If this is what you want ...'_

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. You may help Miss Granger bring Lavender to the Hospital Wing. Do be careful with her ... and ..." Professor McGonagall's gaze turned steely as she looked at Hermione then to Draco, "Try not to kill each other on the way."

Draco grinned and nodded.

Hermione's heart filled with dread. She had to think of something! "Can't I just levitate her?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Well ... Right. Yes, Mr Malfoy, back to your seat." Professor McGonagall was surprised. Why hadn't she thought of that? Hermione was more than capable to do a simple levitating spell perfectly.

Draco ignored her and lifted Lavender with the levitating charm while pulling on Hermione's arm out of the room. "I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall. Deduct points if you will - " Slytherins turned to glare at that sentence, and many gasps and protests erupted, " - but I insist on bringing Lavender to the Hospital Wing with Hermione."

And then, they were all out, leaving Professor McGonagall, staring wide-eyed at the door, at a loss for words.

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione hissed when they were walking down the corridor. After jabbing Malfoy at his ribcage, she jerked her arm away.

"Oomph," Malfoy moaned as the air was knocked out of him. Frowning and rubbing the sore spot, he stated in a matter-of-factly tone, "I should help out a friend right?"

Hermione snorted, "Friend, yeah right ... You do know that you just disobeyed a Professor right? And of all people, McGonagall too! She's probably going to deduct fifty House points."

"Yes, I know." Draco said cheerfully and continued to walk down the corridor.

Hermione gaped at him. Just what in the world is wrong with him today?

* * *

Lavender woke up later in the Hospital Wing and she was so excited when she saw Draco at her bedside alone (Hermione had went off to speak with Madame Pomfrey, saying that she wanted to know more about healers) that she had fainted again. She had probably thought that he cared for her so he brought her to the Hospital Wing.

"Drakie ..." someone whispered. Nope, it is not Pansy, it was Lavender. And she was sleep-talking. Also, somehow, her hand had managed to slither it's way around Draco's, making Draco think that Lavender was feigning asleep.

"What the hell? Get off me!" he groaned, pushing her hand away. Pansy gone, another clingy woman comes.

Suddenly, the door to the Hospital Wing opened. And in came Pansy. Apparently, classes were over. McGonagall wouldn't just let another student out of class like that. Pansy growled as she saw Lavender gluing herself onto him. She pulled Lavender off and glared at the sleeping girl.

"You will shut up and leave Draco alone, understood?" Pansy hissed at her when Lavender had cracked open an eye, trying to find Draco to hold his hand again.

"Drakie..." Lavender whined, "Ask her to leave us alone..."

"Just go to sleep." Draco mumbled, emotionless, and started for the door, not caring about Granger.

Giving one last a glare at Lavender, Pansy also left. "Maybe I can try to accept Granger as his friend... Maybe she isn't that bad... At least better than that Lavender Brown girl. After all, if Lucius finds out about Draco's friendship with a mudblood, I can at least do my best to help Draco... I wouldn't know what Lucius would do to him! I'm sure it'll be horrible. Maybe I can even help him to cover it up?" Pansy mumbled softly, sighing.

* * *

**A/N: What is Crabbe and Goyle gonna do?! And ****I'm so proud of you, Pansy ^^**

** The next few chapters will be getting quite sad... So I'm warning you to be prepared! And Malfoy is slowly falling in love~**

**Draco: Hey!**

***grins* Reviews? ^^ **


	11. The Train Accident

**A/N: Hi! In the previous chapter, I wrote in my author's note that I might delay this chapter because I need to rewrite that deleted chapter, but remembering that I will be going on holiday for a week, I will not be able to post it. So, if I don't post the next chapter as usual (after three days since I last updated), you all will have to wait for a week and three days plus. Am I nice? ^^**

**As I have mentioned in the previous chapter, the next few chapters will be getting sad but it will slowly be happy (but not so happy). Should be soon... *smiles* so don't worry. Just a little, small, a teeny bit of spoiler (you can choose if you want to read, it doesn't really matter), Chapter 13 will be an angsty/sad kind of chapter - don't come after me! *runs away from computer* it's about Crabbe and Goyle's plan.**

**Thank you to everyone who read, followed, reviewed or favourited ^^ I really really love and enjoyed reading all the wonderful reviews! Another thank you to Sabrina Selene for taking her time to help me with this story ^^**

**Now, the time is around 4 AM in the morning. *****smiles* in a few hours time, I will be leaving Singapore ... ^^**

**Disclaimer: Hm ... Let's see ... I didn't know of Harry Potter until the movie was published so ... Why would I own Harry Potter?**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Train Accident

Professor Dumbledore was having a very scrumptious breakfast at the moment. And like every day, he was happily sitting with his staff and enjoying the view of the massiveness of his school at the Great Hall before him. Also like everyday, owls swooped in bringing letters, parcels and newspapers to the students. However, it wasn't everyday he saw Hermione Granger sitting dejectedly at the table, eyeing sadly at all her friends squealing with joy as they received each owl.

Dumbledore frowned, his sharp eyes missing nothing. She hasn't received a single owl today. No, come to think of it, she hasn't received an owl for weeks now ...

* * *

Hermione ate the rest of her breakfast in a sort of daze. She wondered why her parents hadn't replied to any of her owls. Normally, she would receive a letter from them after three days from writing to them but since this week, she's heard nothing. At first, she had thought their lives must be very busy now, being dentists and all ...

Hermione shifted in her seat. Folding her arms on the wooden table, she laid her head down, having no appetite all of the sudden. She sighed.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked, noticing her friend looking so down.

"It's nothing, really ... " Hermione mumbled absently, subconsciously tuning out of her friends' conversations.

Why had her parents not replied to her owls? Did something happen to them? Could they have got into some sort of accident? Or were they abducted -

_No. I mustn't think of all __those stupid, negative thoughts. My parents are perfectly fine. They're just busy, that's all. Everything is fine. _Hermione convinced herself mentally, trying to stay calm, though her heartbeat was rapidly increasing. She was feeling sick with worry.

They had been writing to her just fine a week ago, so why aren't they replying now? Did something really happen to them?

_Stop, _Hermione moaned, _Why do I keep thinking that my parents are in some sort of danger?_

Though the thought of her parents were involved in some sort of accident had been nagging at her for quite some time now, Hermione kept brushing it away. But today was Friday, the week was drawing to a close ... and she's been getting increasingly worried. Could there be someone preventing her parents from receiving her letters? Someone who had intercepted Hermione's owls and prevented her and her parents from contacting one another?

But ... if that was the case, what was their motive? Who was that person?

Hermione bit her lip, closing her eyes to rest for a short while. She had been having insomnia for quite a while now ...

Then, a few minutes later, there was a nudge at her side. Hermione snapped out of her little rest. She lifted her head up and stretched. Turning to her side, she realised that it was Harry, good ol' Harry looking at her with once again, concern in his green eyes.

"Hermione? I won't ask you what's wrong since I know you won't tell me -"

Hermione had to laugh a little at that. He knew her so well.

Harry continued, a small smile on his face now that he saw Hermione laugh, "Anyway, I was going to say that classes are going to start soon."

"Right." said Hermione, getting up. She pushed all her worries to the back of her head again and concentrated on getting to class on time, "Let's go then."

* * *

On the way out of the Great Hall, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she jumped in surprise as she saw the stern face of Professor McGonagall. She gulped, hoping she wasn't angry about the other day when Draco dragged her and Lavender to the Hospital Wing ... after all that was his fault ...

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall spoke, "Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word."

"N- now?" Hermione blurted out, bewildered.

"Yes. You had better come along with me this instant. The Headmaster says it is urgent."

"I -" she looked at Harry, Ron and Ginny who were staring at her curiously.

"Come along now, Miss Granger. The rest of you, get to your classes." Professor McGonagall said to Harry and the rest firmly. Harry smiled at her encouragingly and left, while Ron gave her a thumbs-up and followed. Ginny, who was the last to leave mouthed, "Don't worry!" and waved before running off.

"But ... what about my own class?" Hermione asked, turning back to face the the professor. She's never missed a class in her life! Well ... maybe except the time when she fainted because of a quarrel with Malfoy ...

The professor smiled a little at this, most students would be thrilled to get taken out of a class. Hermione on the other hand, was looking genuinely worried, "The Headmaster have already explained to Professor Sprouts that you will be missing Herbology. Now, if you'll let me escort you to his office ..." And with that, Professor McGonagall turned with a swish of her robes and walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione stood there for a moment, stunned. What, _what_ had she done wrong now? Then, she looked to the Slytherin table where Draco sat, looking at her with interest. She sent a glare at him. Must be his fault, again! Then, she turned and hurried, trying to catch up with the Transfigurations Professor.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hermione found herself seated in a large, cushioned chair in Dumbledore's office. However, she wasn't feeling particularly comfortable, especially as she sat under the Headmaster's scrutinising gaze. Hermione fidgeted, and played with her thumbs, all the while looking down and slowly turning white with worry as she thought about what she might have done wrong.

_It must be that day when I accidentally tripped in the Library!_ Hermione thought,_ I landed so loudly and caused such a disturbance!_

_Or that time when I didn't wash my hands with soap after using the washroom!_ Hermione groaned inwardly, _It was all out! Still! I forgot to use scurgify! All the things I've touched after ... must be contaminated with my germs!_

_I knew it! That one time in Snape's Potions! I didn't stir the mixture three times as instructed!_ Hermione broke out into cold sweat, _But a book in the Library said that for the best results, stir it twelve times, alternating between clockwise and anti-clockwise! Sure, it was the best draught brewed in the class but what if I used Dark magic? What if stirring twelve times is actually some Dark magic that I -_

"Professor McGonagall, if you please ..." Dumbledore spoke suddenly.

The Professor standing at the door, nodded her head and went out. Hermione panicked ... this isn't good ... could she have done something so shameful that the Headmaster can't even bear to let it be heard by the Deputy Head?

"Miss Granger -" Dumbledore began.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster!" Hermione cried, "Professor, please, please forgive me ... I didn't know ... I was so blind! I mean, I should have but I was so tired that day! You must understand! I never meant any harm - I thought I was just ... just -"

"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore exclaimed, surprised.

"I knew I shouldn't have stirred it twelve times," Hermione continued to ramble on, tears in her eyes, "I didn't know I was using Dark magic! I thought that by stirring it twelve times, I could get the most accurate result -"

Dumbledore quickly cut in, "Miss Granger, whatever are you saying?"

Hermione quickly explained in a flash about the Potions incident. In the end, she was surprised to see Dumbledore laughing softly in his chair.

"Professor ..." Hermione started, blinking.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore managed to say in between chuckles, "I'm certain you are not using Dark magic. Indeed, the Draught of Focus is most accurately brewed when stirred twelve times, alternating between stirring it clockwise and anti-clockwise ... but recently, the Ministry has found a way and shortened it to three to make things simpler."

Hermione nodded, relieved.

"Anyway, Miss Granger," Dumbledore continued.

"Hermione." Hermione spoke, politely correcting the Headmaster. Formalities could make her nervous. Calling her by her name usually puts her more at ease.

"Hermione." Dumbledore smiled, "Anyway, Hermione, I haven't called you here to discuss that ..."

Then, Hermione's pulse quickened, "Oh I know! Then it must be the washroom incident!"

"Washroom?"

"Then it must be that time I fell in the Library!" Hermione exclaimed, "I know that I'm being very clumsy but ..."

"Hermione." Dumbledore intervened again, "You're not in trouble."

"I haven't done anything wrong?" Hermione blinked, this time in disbelief.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I haven't failed a test?"

"No."

"My grades aren't slipping?"

"No."

"And the cake I baked with the House Elves haven't poisoned anyone?"

"No." Dumbledore answered, with a smile on his face.

"Then ... but I don't understand, Professor!" Hermione frowned, "Why have you summoned me here?"

Dumbledore twirled his wand in his right hand, looking at her thoughtfully, "Well, let's imagine a scene where a girl is living away from her family. But, she is happy. Because, she is surrounded by friends and keeps in touch with her family occasionally."

Hermione gasped. Is he ... could he be ... ?

"But one day," Dumbledore dropped his wand and looked sad, "She stopped receiving letters. And she is worried, she hasn't heard from her family in a long, long time ..." Then, he looked up at her.

"You noticed." Hermione said quietly, looking down at his desk.

Dumbledore nodded. "You haven't been getting any owls, have you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"But you're still trying to contact them? Your parents, I mean. You're still writing to them in the hopes they might reply?"

Hermione nodded, tears slowly gathering in her eyes.

"I see." Dumbledore looked thoughtful again. "Lemon drops?" and he held out a jar, full of them, to Hermione.

"No thank you, Professor." Hermione managed a weak smile.

Professor Dumbledore sighed and pushed up his half-moon spectacles, "Well, Hermione, I think it's time I take a trip to the Muggle world."

* * *

Hermione went about her classes in a sort of daze. After she's been dismissed from Dumbledore's office, she couldn't help thinking of him promising to find out what exactly had happened to her parents. She wanted to go with him but he very firmly stopped her, saying that it would be best she stayed put and let him bring the news to her.

Hermione understood his concern and reasons why she couldn't go but they were _her_ parents! And she had a right to see for herself what situation they were in now ...

She turned her attention back to class when she noticed her Ravenclaw partner was staring at her curiously. Hermione started to scribble what have been written on the blackboard.

She felt a nudge and a hand rest on her own, stopping her from continuing, it was the Ravenclaw girl beside her.

"You've already copied that down." she spoke, smiling, then pointed to the words and numbers neatly written at the top of the page of Hermione's notebook.

"Oh ... thank you." Hermione said, and dropped her quill.

"Is something wrong?" The Ravenclaw girl asked.

Hermione shook her head and forced herself to smile, "No. I just don't feel like doing ... Arithmacy today."

"Oh. But isn't this your favourite class?"

"Miss Granger." Professor Vector called from the front of the class.

Hermione stood and automatically recited, "When the subject is 4 then the solution is 55."

Professor Vector nodded and turned back to the blackboard again.

"How'd you do that?" the Ravenclaw girl asked, looking amused, "Pay attention in class while not paying attention!"

Hermione blushed and shrugged, turning back to her notebook as she copied the next few sums.

"I wish I could do that ..." the Ravenclaw girl sighed, "It must be nice to be able to listen to class while daydreaming about Draco ..."

Hermione froze, her quill dropping out of her hand. "Malfoy?" She asked, looking disgusted.

"Isn't that what you're daydreaming about?"

"One, I'm not daydreaming. Two, if I was, it'd never be about that Ferr - that ... boy." Hermione corrected herself in time. Again, saving him.

Picking her quill up, Hermione continued writing.

"Oh? But aren't you two close?"

"We're friends. Just friends. Not close friends, not best friends and certainly ..." her stomach churned at the thought, " ... nothing more than that either."

"Ah." said the girl, looking a tad bit disappointed.

Hermione sighed and turned away again. If only she knew what she was _really_ thinking about ...

* * *

Finally, the day had ended and Hermione walked out of classroom, her head still buried in her Ancient Runes textbook. Then, she thought about going to the Common room. But she didn't feel like facing Malfoy today. So, she made her way to the Library instead, where she immersed herself in the wonderful world of books and forgot about all that's happened since Breakfast. Finally at nine, Hermione waved goodbye to Madam Pince and stepped out of the Library doors. Then, from behind her, she heard footsteps approach.

"Granger!"

Hermione winced ... she recognised that voice. Anyway, it was time to face the music. She had to tell him.

"Draco Malfoy." she turned around slowly and closed her eyes, "Listen. I am not partaking in your ridiculous ruse any longer -"

That's when two hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Granger!" Draco was panting, bending over slightly, "Professor ... Professor Dumbledore ..."

"What?" Hermione's eyes flew open. All the memories of what happened this morning rushed back to her. She felt a growing knot in her stomach ... was it something ... bad?

"What Draco? What is it?" Hermione tried to keep her hands from trembling and her voice steady.

Draco let out a short laugh, "You called me by my first name."

Hermione threw his hands off, "That's not important you fool!" she cried, exasperated, "Tell me now, what's happened?"

"Professor Dumbledore came to our Common room personally, said he was looking for you ... Hermione ... he looked anxious ... pale and anxious." Draco straightened slowly, glancing at Hermione's clenched fists and stony expression.

"Then what, Malfoy?" Hermione pressed on. Though her expression was unreadable, like stone, her voice slightly trembled with worry.

"He asked me to find you immediately. As soon as possible. He mentioned this was a matter of Life and Death ... I -"

Hermione didn't need to hear anymore. She was soon sprinting down the corridors, her brown hair flying behind her. Draco whirled around and stared. What was going on? Shaking his head, he sprinted after her as well.

* * *

Hermione yelled out the password before she's even reached the portrait. The portrait lady raised her eyebrows but saw no one, then, Hermione came running down from a bend in the corridors. She was dashing straight for the portrait. Alarmed, the lady hurriedly swung the door open to avoid a head-on collision. Hermione dashed inside and saw Professor Dumbledore, seated in the Common room, with a teapot and two cups on the table.

"Professor ..." she doubled over, panting hand.

"Miss Granger - Ah ... Hermione." Dumbledore started, "I brought you some ... news. Why don't you sit down? Do you need assistance?"

Then, the door flew open and in came Draco, also panting, but clearly in better shape then Hermione.

"Ah ... Mr. Malfoy. Do you think you can help -" Dumbledore was interrupted when Hermione collapsed to the floor with a loud THUD!

" ... help, uh ... Miss Granger to the sofa." Dumbledore continued.

Draco nodded and gently slid a hand under Hermione's knee and kept his other behind her back for support. With ease, he carried her and ... dumped her on the sofa. Hermione slowly sat up and glared, but straightened up and looked at Dumbledore worriedly, expectantly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at Draco.

Draco nodded, getting the message and slipped out of the room.

And standing outside the corridor, he wondered, whatever was going on?

* * *

Hermione had a feeling that this was bad news, no, very, very terrible news.

"Hermione." Dumbledore started to speak. Hermione held her breath ... anticipating what he was going to say next.

"Please, help yourself to a cup of tea."

Hermione froze. She was bewildered. She had been expecting the important news but ... Tea? How can he be thinking of drinking tea at this moment?

"Tea will soothe all of our nerves." Dumbledore explained, as if reading her mind, "You look like you could use some now, my dear."

Hermione nodded stiffly, and got up to pour tea from the teapot to her cup, then, she held it out to the Headmaster, "Professor Dumbledore, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

Hermione poured.

Then sat.

Then clasped her hands ...

... And unclasped her hands.

"Drink." Dumbledore gestured to her cup.

Hermione looked at the steaming, hot, tea. She took the plate and touched the handle of the cup ... it was warm. Hermione drank. The tea was sweet, and just like Dumbledore had said - soothing. Also, it was hot, and it warmed up her body. Her hands, which was freezing just a minute before, no longer felt so cold. Hermione drank until every last drop of tea was gone, and in spite of herself, she smiled. She warmed her hands even more by clutching the sides of the still hot teacup.

"Feel better?" Dumbledore smiled at her kindly. Hermione nodded, feeling more relaxed.

"Alright." Dumbledore said, but his voice took on a more serious tone now, "Hermione, I, as you know, this morning, have traveled to the Muggle world in search of your parents. However, when I apparrated into their house, no one was at home - but," Dumbledore quickly said, noting the anxious expression that had come over Hermione again, "there were no signs of a struggle. Everything was neat and tidy."

"Then my letters -"

"Were all in your parents' bedroom. A huge pile, on their bed. Unopened. Untouched." Dumbledore said.

Hermione waited for Dumbledore to go on.

"I went out to the streets, and saw a man selling newspapers. So, I bought one." Dumbledore held up a Muggle newspaper from behind his back. He handed it over to Hermione, watching her.

Moving the teacup into one of her hands, Hermione reached for the newspaper with her free hand, her eyes settling on the headline.

**27 STILL MISSING: RESCUE TEAMS ARE STILL SEARCHING**

Slowly, Hermione's expression turned into one of horror. The teacup in her hand slipped and landed on the carpeted floor with a soft thud. But Hermione didn't notice. Her eyes were still fixed on the words.

"No." She whispered, eyes focusing on the huge, capital words. Was her parents ... missing?

"Your parents were involved in a train accident. The train had an engine failure ... it couldn't break or stop." Dumbledore said softly, "I found a document in their room about a purchase of train tickets to a small town - Hediore. The train number on the document and the one in this newspaper are the same."

"They ... wrote to me before ..." Hermione choked, eyes wide as she read and reread the headline, both her hands now holding the newspaper. "They said that they were going to visit an old friend and client ..."

Dumbledore nodded, "Well, I went to the police station nearby after reading the paper, there, I am able to receive a list of missing passengers and ..."

"My parents!" Hermione clutched the newspaper in her hands tightly, crumpling it. Forcing to keep her tears in but failing, a tear slid down her cheek, and onto the newspaper.

Dumbledore smiled sadly, and in a soft voice, he confirmed it. "They are still searching for Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Hermione was very white. She sat still for a long while, her mouth hung open in fright.

"Hermione?"

Another tear escaped her brown eyes as Hermione took in all the sudden information and she nodded. Hermione stood up slowly and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry, this may seem rude ... But, let me ..." she said, her voice still trembling. Let me show you -"

"No need." Dumbledore stood up, and waved his wand. The table was soon cleaned of the teapot and cups, "I'll show myself out. You, my dear, get some rest, please. I understand you need some time alone now." He walked over to her and touched her shoulder gently.

"Everything will turn out alright, I promise." And behind his half-moon spectacles, Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled with hope and empathy.

"Thank you, Professor," she muttered and the door opened ... then closed.

With Dumbledore gone, Hermione finally let loose. She wailed loudly and ran up to her room. Hermione wiped away her tears which were flowing down her cheeks furiously but more tears spilled. Soon, she gave up on wiping them away and just let them flow down her cheeks and off her chin. She read the newspaper on her bed, sobbing as she did. The train had apparently collided gone down a damaged, old track. But the driver couldn't turn, the engines weren't responding. The train won't stop ... and the bridge ... there was a bridge, that was under construction. It was only half-built and the train went across it, and dropped down into a gorge below ...

Hermione ripped the newspaper into shreds and crawled into bed. There, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When Hermione awoke the next day, she noticed that she's already missed half of Breakfast. She washed, and got herself ready. By the time she was done, it was almost time to start classes. Hermione walked out of the Common room and down several corridors, never meeting anyone's eyes, never answering the people calling out to her.

She had no idea where she was heading to but she didn't give a damn. She just didn't want to face anyone today. Not even Harry, Ron, or Ginny. Then, she felt crushed up paper balls thrown at her. The jeering and taunting started. Hermione felt fresh tears spring from her eyes. She quickened her pace ... then she ran, down corridors, past classrooms ... falling down many times, earning many wounds, cuts and bruises but she picked herself up and continued running nevertheless. She just had to run, she just had to. Hermione pushed past many students who were going for their classes and she ignored all the glares, whispers she heard that were directed to her. She couldn't care less about what they thought or said about her. All that she did was thinking and praying for her parents. She just wanted them safe and sound. That's all. She ran for a long while until her legs could carry her no more and she collapsed onto the stone ground. This time, she didn't pick herself up anymore. She didn't have much energy to stand up and run again. She was exhausted. Hermione just sat there and cried her heart out, the empty corridor echoing her agonised screams and sobs.

* * *

Draco looked around the room and stared at the empty seat beside him. Classes were about to begin. Where is she? He frowned. Yesterday was certainly strange ...

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Draco was standing outside the room, trying to eavesdrop but heard nothing. Dumbledore must have placed a sound-proof charm on the walls ... soon, he gave up. Walking to the opposite wall of the portrait, he leaned back, and almost fell asleep at the corridor there and then when he heard the portrait swing open. _

_His eyes instantly flew open. Peering inside the common room while the Headmaster walked out, he caught a glimpse of the bushy-haired girl. She looked so dejected ... her eyes were red and puffy. As soon as the door closed, Draco heard her cry as she ran away from the door, the sound of her footsteps fading._

_Turning to Dumbledore, he asked, "What's wrong with Granger?"_

_"Mr. Malfoy. You will not be sleeping inside. Please, join the Slytherin dormitories and ask them to make room for tonight."_

_"Professor ... I don't understand ..." _

_"You don't have to." Dumbledore said firmly, "Also, try to let Miss Granger be for the next few days." then, he nodded at him, "Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy."_

_Then, he was gone._

_Draco said the password to the room several times, yelled, even, but the portrait lady would not open._

_"You heard him." said the lady and put back on her ear muffs._

_/END OF FLASHBACK/_

"Becoming a bad girl, Granger?" he mumbled. He hadn't even seen her come down for Breakfast.

Then, the door opened and Hermione entered. Her hair was messy around her face. Her robes slightly crumpled. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stained with a stream of dried tears. She looked dazed and horrible.

Hermione walked to her seat and casted a spell to look better, though her red eyes were still there.

"Been crying, Granger?"

"Just leave me alone. I am in no mood to deal with you, Malfoy." Hermione mumbled. She felt very tired from her crying earlier on, though, it was admitted, that she felt much better.

Draco snorted and looked away shortly before turning his attention back to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered curtly.

"What is it? It's obvious it's not nothing!" he exclaimed, exasperated.

"It is nothing. It is not and will never be your business, keep away!" Hermione growled.

"Granger -"

"I said nothing! Are you deaf? What's wrong with your ears, Malfoy? Just. KEEP. AWAY!" Hermione screamed and ran out of the room halfway during class.

Professor Mcgonagall who had just walked in, stumbled back as Hermione ran past her like a whirlwind. She straightened herself and looked understandingly towards the direction she went. All the staff knew about this matter and were asked to forgive her should she lose her temper during class.

Everyone stared at Draco as whispers began to fill the class, and soon, rumours will be flying around and spreading like wildfire.

Harry and Ron turned to glare at Draco, their eyes definitely saying, ''I know you have something to do with this."

Draco sighed and turned his attention to the professor.

* * *

As class dragged on as usual throughout the day, Hermione was a no-show for all of them. Draco had no choice but to also take down notes for her as he believed that she would want them afterwards.

"Why am I so nice to her these days? Must be getting soft..." he mumbled.

The last class (Charms) ended and Draco swiftly left his seat for the door.

Draco shook his head disapprovingly and reprimanded himself mentally,_ 'Get a grip, she's not really your friend, you don't have to do these for -'_

"Malfoy." someone called from behind.

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around to find out who called his name.

"Saint Potter and the Weasel," Draco acknowledged, looking bored, and continued to walk again.

"Wait, we need to talk. About Hermione."

* * *

**A/N: *WAVES CRAZILY* PLEASE READ ME! HEY HEY HEY HEY YOU, YEAH YOU! PLEASE DON'T GO YET, LOOK HERE! **

***smiles sheepishly* truly sorry if that may seem rude ... Well, this isn't really important but I still think that I should remind/tell you guys again that the next few chapters will be delayed because I have to rewrite the deleted chapter *sighs* and since I will be going for a week of holiday without a computer, I will not be able to edit the next chapter and given my character, I edit a chapter many many times. So it will take quite a long time until the next update. Thank you all for your kind understanding! Kay, I'm done telling important things, you can choose if you want to continue reading.**

**This chapter may not be that good since I didn't have the time to edit this chapter many many times, sorry!**

**So ... Um ... I'll be posting Chapter 12 after a week and a few days ^^ sorry for inconvenience - is there any? Never mind - caused and thank you for being so forgiving about my irregular update dates. I'll try, really try to post it more regularly okay? I can't make promises though, it's not good to break promises ^^**

**Now, officially a bye bye. Wait patiently for another week plus, alright? I might be the only one, a strange girl, but after a chapter is sent back to be after editing, I would edit again and add more things to the chapter before posting it so that it will be better ^^ I usually reread and reread and reread again and edit and edit and edit again for about ... 8+ times and more? So sometimes if a chapter is delayed, it is mostly because I didn't have enough time to read it over and over and edit over and over again. I'm just not that satisfied yet ... ^^ if there is anyone who is as weird and strange as me, Hi-5 ^^ *Hi-5s computer***

**BYE GUYS, TO THOSE WHO WILL BE GOING FOR A HOLIDAY, HAVE A SAFE AND NICE TRIP ^^**

**Please leave a review, I really want and love to read reviews. Please? Pretty please? ^^**


	12. Malfoy Cares For Real

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm finally back after taking so freakin' long ... I'm sorry!**

** One quite bad news for you all: Um ... I thought it over and I decided that I will be updating a chapter after one week instead of updating after 3 or 4 days ... I'm so sorry! Please forgive me ... I just don't think that I will be able to cope. It's too rush, editing a chapter many times (I just can't change that habit), rewriting the chapter, as well as continuing to write other chapters ... Once again, I am truly, truly sorry!**

**So ... I was reading my first and second chapter again and I edited and re-updated both chapters. I added things, and speeches etc etc and I also clarified some things in both chapter. You can choose not to read the edited version, as it does not change anything much, but I find it a lot better! But it's still your choice. In the first chapter, I edited the flashback about how she ended up as Draco's partner, the part about ****Dumbledore's speech and Hermione and Draco's fight. In the second chapter, I edited the part in which Harry found Ron and Hermione on the floor and spoke to them ... You can go to these part to read the edited version! Tell me if it's nicer or worser! **

**I was reading the first paragraph of this chapter without the addition of the last paragraph of the previous chapter, and I was thinking, "What happened at the end in the previous chapter?" and so, I thought that since I updated this chapter after a long while, I, and some of you guys, might forget the previous chapter so I added a short chunk of the ending so it won't be weird. **

**A big, big, biiiiigggggg thank you to all the readers, reviewers, etc etc. Not to forget, Sabrina Selene for helping me with this! You guys are awesome! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Erhh ... When I watched the first series of Harry Potter film, I was still very, very young. So ... Let's count ... If I owned Harry Potter ... *calculates mentally* ... *gasps* so that means I wrote Harry Potter when I was not even alive yet! Wow, I am so brilliant *sarcasm***

**Of course, no, I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Chapter 12: Malfoy Cares ... For Real

_"Malfoy." someone called from behind._

_Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around to find out who called his name. _

_"Saint Potter and the Weasel," Draco acknowledged, looking bored, and continued to walk again._

_"Wait, we need to talk. About Hermione."_

* * *

Hermione, upon reaching the common room, took a short cold shower, which was quickly followed by a nice, warm bath. She cried all she wanted there. She had been holding back her tears up to this moment, and when she was finally done, she felt absolutely exhausted, and could cry no more. Then, she dressed and proceeded to curl up on the sofa, staring off into space and waiting for news of her parents' safety to be owled here. She just refused to believe that her parents might leave her. The thought of her parents leaving her, broke her. Hermione shook her head.

"I must not think about all those negative thoughts. My parents will be fine." she said firmly, trying to convince herself ... but to no avail.

The fire was blazing, making the room feel all warm and cozy but inside Hermione, she felt very empty. Her parents were her pillars of support throughout her life and she did not dare to think what will happen to her if they ... If they left her ...

"Mum ... Dad ..." she muttered as her eyelids felt heavy and fluttered shut ... but not before a single, small tear escaped her puffy eyes and rolled down her cheek.

* * *

"What did you tell her and what did you do to her?" Harry asked again, "I don't believe that Hermione would just skip classes like that. Something must have happened!" he reasoned as he paced about.

"I told you, I did nothing! _'Somthing must have happened'_ doesn't exactly mean it is related to me, Potter." Draco sneered, "I only asked her what happened and she just exploded at me!" Draco stared at them, feeling very annoyed at this moment. Why were they such a pest? Can't they just leave him alone? Apparently, they can't; they just couldn't resist the oh-so-charming Malfoy _(note the sarcasm)._

Draco was just rushing to his common room for some rest at the end of a busy school day when the Potter and Weasley stopped him and began interrogating him mercilessly. Draco was tired and did not feel like entertaining any more company today. Furthermore, he did not need another two people screaming in his face. A very emotional, sensitive Granger was enough, now Potter and the Weasel? He felt as if his head was going to burst. How long are they going to keep him here? They've been at it for half an hour and sure, he'd run away ... but only if he could. Trust ol' Potty to put a full body-bind curse on him ...

"I still don't believe you, Malfoy."

The blond huffed angrily in exasperation. Why was this bloody Potter more irritating than usual?! In ordinary circumstances, Draco would have just blown up in his face and end this quickly but just then, he began to feel some feeling return back to his finger. And then, there was this queer tingling sensation starting from his legs. Inwardly, he cheered. The curse was wearing off! He just had to buy some more time ...

"Why would I want you to believe me? Why do I have to be interrogated? And why is it that I am the one who did something to her, maybe it was you two..." Draco smirked as he saw Weasley's face got redder.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Weasley shouted as he stepped forward, preparing to fight with Draco.

"Relax Ron, we can just ask Hermione what happened when we visit her later in her room -"

"I'm not planning to let you in," Draco drawled lazily. Right now, he was pretty sure he could move his legs, he remembered to keep still and rigid though, he needed the element of surprise on his side ...

"Just let us in!" Harry bellowed, enraged with Draco. Why was he so darn irritating? Well, he's a Malfoy, what do you expect?

"Why should I?" Draco smirked, "It does me no good to let you both in. Slytherins are all about benefits," he sang.

"You - Ugh!"

Draco grinned as he heard the two shout in exasperation. He was having fun toying with them ...

* * *

Later in the afternoon, near evening, Hermione woke up in the empty, cold, dark, common room, which reflected exactly how she felt. A while ago, the fire was there, lit up the common room, filled with warmth ... it was exactly how Hermione feel before she heard the news about her ... her parents. She was so lively ... until that fire was gone and she felt so cold and empty in her heart ...

Checking the time, she realised it was getting late and she hadn't eaten anything, not even breakfast. Now, she was feeling absolutely famished. Sighing, she decided to go to the kitchens to get her dinner. She expected and knew that she would be bombarded with many questions from her friends regarding her odd behaviour if she went to the Great Hall but she really did not feel like talking about it. Just thinking about her parents, she felt as if she would break down again ... much less talk about them ...

Brushing away a small, and final tear that that she allowed to slide down her cheek, Hermione headed for the bathroom to make herself look better. She knew that she looked horrible now and she didn't really want to scare any first years or attract any attention, not that she hadn't ...

* * *

Successfully entering the kitchens stealthily, she saw many house elves scuttering around, preparing for the feast.

"What would Miss like?" a house elf she recognised as Bubbly asked happily after she appeared by Hermione's side as she sat herself down on a chair.

She gave a small smile to the cheerful elf. "Anything would be fine." Hermione said, and she rubbed her temples. She was feeling rather giddy.

* * *

After she ate all those sumptious food that the elves prepared for her, she felt a little better. While she ate, she forgot all of her worries ... and about the fact that her parents were still ... missing ...

When Hermione returned to the common room, stuffed and satisfied, she saw Malfoy already in there, sitting on the green side of the sofa. His back was facing her. He was reading something. A book, perhaps?

A while ago, Draco had finally managed to sprint away quickly when Harry and Ron were distracted. He had only arrived in the Common Room 20 minutes before Hermione came in and was disappointed to see that she wasn't there. That was when he spotted a book lying on the sofa and sat down to read it out of boredom.

'_What book is that?'_ Hermione wondered before realisation hit her.

"Malfoy, put down my book this instant -"

Draco looked up and smirked. Finally, Granger's back, perhaps now, he might get some answers ...

Faking a yawn, he held up the book, and turned to look at her. "I expected a much better taste from you, Granger," he said, sounding disappointed. He shook his head, tutting softly and mockingly.

Hermione walked steadily towards him. She didn't want to deal with that git now. All that little happiness that she had before disappeared without a trace. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Hermione started, "I did not ask for your stupid opinion, Malfoy, and I don't care what you think. Just put that book down and leave -"

"It's not that interesting anyway," he interrupted lazily and tossed the book towards the red side of the sofa.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed and rushed to her precious book. Checking and petting her book carefully, she chided, "You don't treat people's property with such disrespect! And Malfoy, you shouldn't throw a book! You could seriously have damaged it!"

"Well, it's not mine. It's yours Granger, why should I care?"

"You selfish, irritating, brat. You never care." Hermione hissed.

"Well yes, Malfoys don't care."

She glared at Draco and turned to leave for her room when an owl pecked on the window.

Draco got up and walked towards it but Hermione was faster. She ran towards the window, opened it and snatched the letter on its leg. The owl stared at her, if possible, angrily for a while before flying away. Soon, it was no more than a dot in the sky.

Draco stared at Hermione confusedly as she took a deep, shuddering breath before reading the parchment. Why was she so anxious? And why did she look ... nervous, or maybe ... scared? Draco watched her carefully as she read it. For a moment, her eyes lit up a bit before she froze.

Approaching her slowly and cautiously, he asked, "Granger, what is that -" but he was cut off by Hermione's sobs and chokes. He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. Why was she crying? Again! Why was she looking so weak now? What happened to that old, strong, bushy-haired girl he knew since First Year?

"Granger?" he asked softly.

Hermione let go of the letter dejectedly, leaned against the wall for support and slid down slowly, her letter floating onto the floor.

Hugging her legs to her chest, Hermione's whole body shook violently as she tried to hold back her tears. "S-Stay st-strong, Hermione," he heard her chant repeatedly, "C-Can't ... D-don't bre-break d-down ... It c-can't b-b-be ..."

"Are you -"

"It's so unfair! It's just so damn unfair!" Hermione mumbled indignantly. Just what did her parents do that was wrong? She laughed a bitter laugh, scaring Malfoy. The world was obviously going against her. The world didn't like her ... No one knew how she felt at the moment and no one would ever understand what she was going through. She felt alone. All alone in this cruel world. She knew that there was nobody by her side and there never will be ...

What was wrong with her? Draco was feeling very anxious and curious by the seconds. Why was she not telling him anything? What exactly happened? It must be something important!

Feeling Draco's gaze on her, she looked up at him. Draco gulped. She looked like a little girl who's lost.

"L-Leave m-me alone ..." Hermione stammered weakly before leaning her forehead against her knees, her tears soaking the jeans that she was wearing.

Bewilded, he stared at her a little while longer before turning his attention to the parchment. Bending over, Draco picked up the letter curiously. Glancing at Hermione, then at the parchment, he read,

_'Dear Miss Granger, _

_Just a few minutes earlier, we have finally found your mother under the rubbles. She is still alive, but she was severely injured. Currently, she is undergoing an operation in the muggle world._

_ Unfortunately, we cannot say the same for your father. We are sorry to tell you that your father has still not been found. Do not worry too much, Hermione. We will try our best. I promise you._

_Headmaster,_

_Albus Dumbledore'_

_'What's an operation?'_ Draco wondered as he came across that word.

After reading the whole letter, Draco now fully understood what happened. Her parents must have been involved in some sort of serious accident, no wonder she was so upset. That explains why Dumbledore went to their common room yesterday to speak to Hermione privately and why when after his visit, he heard her cry and why he was asked and given the permission to sleep in the Slytherin common room ... Dumbledore didn't want him to disturb or taunt her when she was so broken ... And today ... she had showed up to class looking red-eyed ...

He should have known better and left her alone ...

Merlin, he had just realised that he had been so insensitive! How could he not have felt that something was wrong with her? The usual lively, strong Granger now looked so ... defeated ... He should have noticed this change! Was he that blind? He wanted to slap himself in the face.

Draco looked up from the letter to Hermione. She looked so sad, so vulnerable, huddling at a corner. His normal steel, cold, grey eyes softened. Suddenly, he had this urge to gather her in his arms and comfort her, but he fought against that idea. It just seemed so ... _wrong. _Without knowing why, he felt a bit guilty ... He had no idea how to help her ... He never had to entertain crying girls ...

He debated leaving her alone but his legs wouldn't move. Guess his legs wanted him to stay here ... But what should he say? Or what should he do? Give in to that ridiculous urge and comfort her? No, that's un-Malfoy like -

"Granger, do you need any help -" Draco started, his mouth moving even before he thought about what he was going to say.

Hermione snorted ... and choked ... and sobbed ... and shook ... "Help? What sort of help? I don't need any help," she said stubbornly, "Why would someone like you want to help a mudblood like me? Just leave me alone, Malfoy. I'll be fine." Hermione snapped, her voice faltering slightly at the end.

Draco flinched slightly at that word. He hadn't expected that to come from her. Then again, he hadn't expected himself to offer help. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? She was right ... he shouldn't want to help a ... a ... a mudblood, like her. Draco shook his head. Merlin! Why was he having difficulty saying that word, even if he was just saying it in his head?

"I was just concerned -" Then, Draco stopped himself. Now he was concerned? He didn't even believe hearing himself ...

"Concerned? Yeah right. You mean trying to insult me when I'm vulnerable -"

Draco winced. Now that hurt. She made him sound like he was some sort of monster. But then again, looking back at himself somewhat guiltily, he couldn't blame her. But somehow, her words managed to sting him so much as soon as they left her mouth. He wondered why he had felt so hurt when she said that ... Was it because those words were said directly to his face? No, he had insults thrown at him almost everyday by the other Gryffindors, but why is it, that when Hermione insulted him now, it actually hurt more? Was he really starting to ... to care -

'_NO NO NO! That's just ridiculous! I don't care for a - a - a mudblood like her ...'_ He thought worriedly. But why, just why had he wanted her to be happy once more and not look so hurt?

He didn't understand himself now. He knew it was wrong, but ... he was kind of worried about Granger. He couldn't find the reason why, but he sympathised and felt kind of upset himself. It must be horrible to find out your loved ones were in danger ... and to see Hermione against the wall like that, looking so defeated, looking so desolate, eyes empty and hopeless ... it ... hurt. It actually did. And it hurt quite badly. And now, Draco had a much more stronger urge to comfort her.

The blond sighed in frustration, snapping back to reality. He had to say something now! Granger was staring at him with a look of pure hatred and disgust. He almost raised a hand to tear out his hair in frustration. Why is it that he couldn't think of anything?

Stumbling a little, he finally said, a little weakly, "Can't ... can't you just accept that I care -"

"Care?" Hermione scoffed, interrupting him. She stared up at him, her eyes red and puffy, her tears flowing down her red, warm cheeks. "But you never cared. You didn't even care when you threw my book just a few minutes earlier. And you said so yourself that you don't care, Malfoys don't care. So why would you care? Why should you bother caring? Apparently, Malfoys don't have any feelings at all. They are cold-blooded, merciless and evil -"

'_Am I that bad of a person in her eyes?'_ he asked himself, her next sob struck him in his heart.

" - You were never cared for so you don't know how to care, and you never care. You never ever showed care for anyone before, so why should I believe you that you care about me?! I am just a filthy mudblood in your eyes, I am no more than a dirt to you ..." Hermione glared as she stood up unsteadily, her back still leaning against the wall. She was shaking. "So tell me Malfoy, why do you care?"

Draco was stumped by her question, yet again. He wanted to just shout at her and let her know that he cared for her and not ask him for the reason. He himself didn't know why ... He's already went through this in his head earlier on. Why, just why did he care about her?

"You don't know how it feels like to feel so lost ... " Hermione continued, sounding empty, "Everything just crumbles right in front of you, in front of your very eyes. Your once perfect world just crashed down. You never felt like this before because you didn't know how to care about people, you don't care about them!" Hermione rambled on, getting louder and speaking faster. "You have been sheltered from and protected by your parents, you never ever felt lost before. They wouldn't let you feel so lost. You never lost anyone important to you -"

"I understand -"

"No you do not -"

"I do!" Draco shouted, his fists shaking.

"Liar." she stated flatly, her eyes staring fiercely into his.

"Granger, why can't you believe or - or trust me?" he sounded almost pleading. Now, he just wanted Granger to believe him. Why can't she just believe him? Was he that ... that hateful in her eyes?

"What is wrong with me?" he whispered softly as Hermione spoke.

"How can I trust you? The very fact that you are a Slytherin, and a Malfoy at that, makes it hard! I can't trust you." Hermione explained, screaming and ran up the stairs to her room.

She slammed her door shut and leaned against it, breathing heavily. Stumbling at first, she slowly made her way towards her chair and sat there, sorting her thoughts and taking in what happened just now.

* * *

Draco stared at her as she dashed up her room and shut the door so loudly in the silent common room.

Slowly, he dragged his feet to the fireplace and sat there, dazed. Why couldn't she just believe him that he cared? He's still a human being after all and humans have feelings, including him! Does it matter if he doesn't know the reason why he cares? The fact that he's trying to show some concern for her ... isn't that enough? Why can't she understand the difficult spot he's in now?

"We do have feelings. We are all human, Granger. It doesn't mean that we don't have feelings if we don't show them ..." Draco mumbled to himself, feeling depressed all of a sudden.

This was all too confusing to him. Did he just try to prove to Hermione Jean Granger that he cares about her? Draco isn't sure whether to trust his feelings now or not. All this while ... he's hated Hermione Granger ... or perhaps, he thought he hated her ... Or ... Draco felt like crumbling down. He's really done it this time. It's no wonder Hermione hates him. Teasing her all these years, mercilessly humiliating her, forcing her to sleep outside her own Common room, blackmailing her into acting as his friend ... Draco felt so disgusted at himself ... and that's what hurt most. The very fact that he's brought this all on himself, he's made Hermione hate him for life even when she even wanted to give him a chance. And now, he'll never have the opportunity to show her that he cares ... a lot, about her. It can't be explained, he himself just realised it but ...

He didn't want Hermione Jean Granger to hate him anymore ... and he, Draco Lucius Malfoy, realised that he didn't hate her anymore ...

And unbeknownst to him, a small tear rolled down his cheek ...

* * *

Back in Hermione's room, she had finally calmed down enough to stop sobbing. That's when, in the stillness and silence of her room, she heard something very queer. It was faint, and the sound seemed to be muffled. She couldn't believe her ears but it seemed like someone was crying ... Curiously, Hermione left her room to check on what is happening.

Hermione stopped short at the top of the staircase. There was Malfoy, sitting cross legged in front of the fireplace, his face in his hands. The muffled sound were from him.

Hermione gasped in shock. She was the first and the only one who saw Draco Malfoy, the arrogant pureblood Slytherin, sobbing. Sobbing like no one was there. Sobbing as if it was he who had just lost both his parents ... Hermione stared at him as she saw Draco's grey, now not so cold, eyes were magnified by his unshed tears. He's let down all his defenses, his eyes no longer unguarded, but freely showed emotions that Hermione was all too familiar with. The emotion of hurt, sorrow, agony, guilt ...

"I'm sorry ... Draco," she mumbled softly as she watched him sadly. Sighing, she returned back to her room. She laughed inwardly at herself after that. She was too soft ... he couldn't have heard.

... But he did ... and when he heard her call his first name for the first time ever so gently, he smiled. He smiled genuinely for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: *wipes away tear* so Malfoy does care ... **

**So ... Um ... I hope you like this sad sad chapter! I hope that you will accept this as an apology for changing to weekly update!**

**While I was writing this chapter and read it over once it's done, I felt depressed ... Any reviews to make me happier? :) **

***shouts* WARNING! Chapter 13 is going to get dramatic ... Or maybe it is already dramatic ... Anyway, do you think I should change the genre to Romance/Drama instead of Romance/Humor? O.o **

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW to let me know what you guys think of the story or your response to my question! Any questions, you can PM me or state your question when you review if you don't have an account, and I'll answer you through my author's note in the next chapter! **


	13. Friday The 13th

**A/N: HELLO GUYS! PLEASE DO READ THIS FIRST BEFORE READING THE STORY! **

**So ... Um ... Well ... As I warned you in the previous chapter, this chapter is gonna be dramatic (maybe unrealistic too ...) and angsty kind at the part in which Hermione gets um ... Tortured by Crabbe and Goyle ... Yeah, you might already be thinking that it's unrealistic ... And you might be thinking 'what is the author thinking?!' But hey, I tried my best not to make it overdramatic but it's still quite um ... drama ... So If you are the kind that gets irritated if the stories you read are unrealistic or dramatic, I advise you not to read** **or you might get a little squirmy, upset or something ... The first few sections isn't dramatic so you can read it, the most dramatic part should be the torture/flashback part so ... Yeah ... ****  
**

**If you are that kind, here is a little short, summary of the flashback part so that you will understand (you should read the first few parts until Hermione's flashback before you come back here): Hermione was waiting in her common room for Draco, as well as an owl from Dumbledore to tell her that her parents are safe. Just then, she receives an owl, but it's not from Dumbledore. She realised that it was Crabbe and Goyle that sent her that owl once she came to the end but was stunned that they actually captured Draco to classroom 13 and threatened her that if she even care or loves him, she should come or Draco would not go away without any injuries. No one was to know of this and she should burn the letter right away, but she forgot. So, she went, not thinking straight. Apparently, she had forgotten that they wouldn't dare do anything to Draco.**

**Then, she reaches classroom 13, and just after she realised that she was tricked, she gets crucioed (I know, I know, it's crazy) and beaten up the muggle way. In the end, she realises that she fell in love with Draco during the times he spent with her but promises that she would leave Draco alone or he will be the one going through this (obviously she was not thinking staright again) and she flees. **

**Yeah, and now, you can continue reading.**

**Well, I derived the chapter name and the classroom number because I heard that 13 is an unlucky number/bad and so, bad things happen in this chapter. So, when this was the 13th chapter, I was really really shocked. When I wrote this as a draft, it was only chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have such creative imagination so I can never own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Chapter 13: Friday The 13th

Ever since that fateful night when Draco Malfoy found the truth as to why Hermione Granger was acting mysteriously, things have begun to change.

For instance, Hermione had been isolating herself from everyone now more than ever. No one knew what exactly happened except Draco, but since that incident in the Common room, he hadn't breathed a word of it to anyone. It was definitely not because he was afraid of what she might do if he spread the news, but he felt that he should respect her privacy and ought to keep quiet about it unless Hermione allowed him to say anything.

And that was another thing that had changed. Who knew that Draco Malfoy could actually be considerate of other people's feelings. He himself didn't know he'd actually keep her secret ...

But he did.

Also, slowly, but eventually, Hermione and Draco had started to talk to each other civilly even when nobody's watching. Both had given up the act but strange as it seems, both weren't at each other's throats anymore. Hermione, still recovering from the shock of the news of her parents and that fateful night with Draco, had been slow to open up. But as time passed, and with Draco's persistent endeavors to try and make conversation with her, she'd talk. So between now and then, whenever they passed each other during classes or in the common room, they'd nod to acknowledge each other, or if there's time, even exchange snippets of polite conversation here and there. And never once did he say the term "Mudblood" to her or mention her parents. In fact, Hermione was starting to feel a bit better now that Draco was always there to distract her from her sometimes, disturbing and negative thoughts.

Another one of the changes was that Draco was beginning to care for her as a friend and he didn't mind showing it even when they are out of their room. Sometimes, he'd carry her heavy tomes for her, bring down her scarf from the Common room if it was a cold day, or simply walking her somewhere if it was late at night, just to make sure she was safe. This was of course, much to the awe of the rest of the students. Especially Harry and Ron, who can't, for all the world, figure out why Hermione was distancing herself from them but growing closer to Draco. But thanks to Ginny, who was watching all this unfold with glee, they held back, lest they incur Ginny Weasley's wrath.

Draco wasn't entirely sure what to make of all this. All he knew was that Hermione just looked so vulnerable that if anything else happened now, she would just break down and never get up again. Looking nothing like her old self, this new Hermione looked so lifeless. With dark eye bags under her eyes and unruly, frizzy, tangled hair, she resembled the walking dead. Of course, like everyone else, he wanted Hermione back to her old self.

It had been two long days since her her mother has been found but there was still no news about her parents. The only reason why Hermione still gets up for classes and makes an effort to look presentable was strangely because of Draco. Though she looked so lifeless and emotionless, she is aware of the little things he does for her. For instance, since she still can't face the school in the Great Hall, Draco would bring their meals during the appropriate times from the kitchens to the Common room and dine together to keep her company. His acts of kindness would somehow remind Hermione of her mother, who was always by her side, supporting her and caring for her, doing selfless things ... and that gave Hermione some strength to go on.

However, as days passed, they still couldn't find her father. Hermione knew the chances of her father's survival was very slim. Hermione would often skipped classes whenever that thought comes to her, because she knew she'd be crying and disrupting lessons. Several times, she'd even get herself sick from worry. Her grades, slipped (though not very low) and now, was no longer the top student. Instead, Draco became the top in his classes, something he'd always wanted to achieve. But after receiving the marks on his papers, he'd somehow feel upset, it was as if he felt that he didn't deserve this at all.

Draco was getting really worried about her. He only realised it now that he meant it when he said that Hermione was a good friend. Maybe not to him, but she's always been loyal to her own and he's seen it, countless times. She had always done her best for them, acting selflessly and without hesitation. And perhaps he might be the teeniest bit jealous, but he often wondered why she did so much for Harry and Ron and Ginny.

Hermione somewhat still talked to her friends now though, but it would always have to be them starting the conversation. And even that was made tricky since Hermione has tried all means to avoid running into anyone she knew during school. But if someone did manage to get hold of her, the answers she gives to their questions were always short and vague, and if anyone pressed her to tell her what happened, Hermione would either just walk away or ignore them completely.

Ginny Weasley was one of the people who had tried getting answers out of Hermione. Sure, she was enjoying this new turn of events, what with Draco caring for her and Hermione growing closer to him, but she was still worried for her best friend's well-being and it's gone on far too long. And so, when news had spread around Hogwarts that Draco was top in McGonagall's Transfigurations, beating Hermione's streak, Ginny had decided to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

Hence, one evening after classes, Ginny had waited outside Hermione's Arithmancy class and followed her as she walked down winding, deserted, corridors. When she was certain they were alone, Ginny rushed up to her and blocked her path.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You are acting all weird. You have always been staring into space recently and don't you care about our grades anymore? Don't you always care about them in the past?" Ginny asked, holding on tightly to Hermione's hands. But all she did was stare at her.

"Hermione ..." Ginny whined, "Please tell me what's going on -"

"Nothing, Gin. Nothing happened. Don't worry yourself. I'm fine ..." before Ginny could speak again, Hermione continued in the same, emotionless tone,"... If that's it, I'll be going now." and she attempted to leave when Ginny blocked her way again.

"I don't believe you! We only want to -"

"Let her be. She needs her space now. " Luna said in an airy voice, suddenly popping out from behind. Ginny squealed in surprise, then in pain as Luna performed a death grip on her hand with a strength she hadn't known Luna possessed and dragged her away from Hermione.

* * *

Hermione was also aware that many people were starting to get alarmingly worried about her and often debated if she should tell Harry but the answer was always the same. Hermione just didn't feel like receiving so much attention now. She needed some peace and quiet. And when she knew that she was ready, she'd break the news. Hermione felt bad, keeping this from her closest friends, but if she told them, it'd be like confirming that the facts were true, and it'd tear her up inside even more.

She kind of liked it the way it is now. The reason why she allowed herself to be with Draco was because, well, firstly, he already knew, so it was pointless to hide from him. And second, they practically lived together, so it was inevitable they interact on a daily basis, and third, while Draco distracts her from her thoughts, he also lets her be when Hermione needed some alone time. He never pushed her, never demanded answers from her, and never talked to her about the accident. But he's always there. And Hermione took comfort in that.

* * *

And finally, a piece of good news was delivered to her. Professor Dumbledore had sent an owl to Hermione himself.

One lonely night, when Hermione had gone to her room to collect her night clothes to bathe, she found the letter on her desk, just sitting there, as clear as day. When she opened it up, and read the contents, she wasn't sure whether to believe her eyes or not and read it a second time, and then a third. When she was certain her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, Hermione rushed out of her room to the Common room, where Draco was sitting quietly, reading, waving the letter in her hand like mad.

"Draco! Look! My mother's getting better!" Hermione ran up to him, snatched up his book and thrust the letter in his hands, still poised and frozen in the position when he was about to flip a page ...

Strangely, Draco was not at all annoyed that she had disrupted his reading. His head was ringing with the sound of his name in Hermione's voice. It was rare to hear her call him by his first name. She'd slip up now and then, but it was still rare. And every time he heard it, it would be like a shock to him, and he'd always be rendered speechless or immobile for a second or two before snapping out of it. The annoying part of it was ... that Hermione would never remember that she had used his first name.

"Read it!" Hermione pointed to the letter, practically jumping up and down with impatience.

"Oh ..." Draco blinked then immediately bent his head to read.

When he was done, the first thing he did was hug Hermione. He felt her stiffen with surprise, but soon relaxed. She didn't hug back, but she was smiling, no, beaming, when he pulled away.

"Isn't that great?" she breathed.

Draco nodded and smiled back, "Yes, it's a miracle."

Hermione wiped her eyes and knelt to the ground and began to cry. Draco rolled up the parchment and placed it on her lap. He left the room silently to give her some privacy.

When he got to his own, he flung himself on the bed and genuinely began to feel happy too. He couldn't stop smiling. Hermione's mother was finally recovering, and though she was in a coma, her condition, as Dumbledore had written himself, was quite steady, and he knew that because he'd actually gone down to the Muggle hospital to visit her!

* * *

Hermione was still awaiting news for her father though, and Draco had tried his best at helping her forget that her other parent was still missing. Hermione had initially been very happy but soon grew glum again when she realised her father hadn't been found. Draco had tried his best, but he hadn't forced her to do something she did not like. He's actually made an effort to smile at her everyday now, and say jokes (however bad they were) in an attempt to make her laugh. There was even a time when Draco held her hand and squeezed it to assure her that everything was going to turn out fine. All this was done to cheer her up, and it worked. Now, more than ever, they began to grow closer to each other. Hermione was beginning to feel like she could trust him and Draco was starting to appear by her side more often, always acting as a barrier between her and the other students who always wanted to get answers from her.

Now, Hermione's relationship with her Gryffindor friends were getting strained. They often shoot her hurt looks and she would feel guilty for not telling them a single thing when all they wanted to do was to help her ...

On the other hand, Draco's relationship with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise was becoming increasingly distant. He had spent so much time with Hermione that he had neglected his other friends. Draco always disappeared fast after class to find Hermione and Crabbe and Goyle knew it, so they left him alone. Though, they weren't too happy about it. Truth to be told, they were angry at Hermione for stealing Draco away, and envious too, for he gave her so much attention.

Blaise, decided to take a gamble of this all. He's decided he's going to leave both of them alone and see whether this turns out for the better or for the worse. Like Ginny, he was worried, but knew not to cross certain boundaries.

* * *

"Granger, I'm back with dinner! Sorry I'm late - hey, it's dark." Draco stopped in surprise as he stared into the dark and empty Common room. He had just returned from the kitchens, with the usual two plates of food for the both of them. But it seemed like there was no one here. Draco set down the plates and started up a fire in the fireplace. Light started to fill the room but still, there was no sign of Hermione.

"Hermione? Are you here?" Draco asked worriedly as went to her room and knocked on the door. Gulping, he pushed it open. The inside was empty too and he shut the door again. She isn't here? But that's ... not possible. Hermione never once left the room without Draco now ... Sometimes, she would wait for him to get back before she would take an evening stroll with him after their dinner.

Draco searched the whole place briefly again and confirmed the fact that Hermione wasn't there so he left the room. However, if he had searched thoroughly enough, he would have seen a mysterious letter on the floor near the window ...

* * *

Draco ran around the castle and asked many students about Hermione but no one knew where she was. Finally, he took off for the Great Hall. She never went there anymore but could she have recovered enough to go there tonight and tell her friends what had happened?

When he entered the Great Hall, his eyes swiftly scanned the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares from the students (it was a rare sight to see him enter here too, since he always ate with Hermione in the Common room), but he could find no brown, bushy-haired girl sitting there, only a blank, empty spot beside Harry Potter (who was also staring at him queerly) and sighed.

He strode to the Slytherin table, right up to Blaise Zabini.

"Hey, Blaise. Did you see Hermione?" Draco asked, a hand on his shoulder.

"No ..." Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Why? Isn't she with you?"

Draco shook his head, "I can't find her when I got to the room. It's strange, she's always there at this hour ... Hey, where's Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco asked as his sharp eyes noticed two huge, empty spots at the table and realised the two gluttons weren't here. It was also a rare sight, they should be chugging down their second plate of everything that's on the table now.

"I don't know, they said they had some business to finish ..." Blaise shrugged and turned back to his half-eaten chicken stew.

Draco frowned, but released his hand. Somehow, he felt that something was not right. After all, his eye was twitching not long ago and he knew that it represents bad luck according to what Hermione taught him about muggle beliefs ...

* * *

Hermione was sitting under a tree, near the Great Lake of Hogwarts. It was a very peaceful place, especially now that the sun was setting, and the waters of the lake sparkling, reflecting that light, with a golden hue spreading across the evening sky, streaked with clouds of red, purple and pink.

Hermione leaned against the bark of the tree and sighed sadly.

"Draco," she murmured without thinking. Then, she blinked before scolding herself, "stay away from him! "

From afar, Hermione looked like any normal student of Hogwarts, sitting by the lake but she was very, very different.

Up close, anyone could see that Hermione's school robes was ripped and dusty. Her face bruised and lips, cut. Her hair, damp with sweat, and her arms, legs suffering from bruises too. Hermione had a few broken ribs and it was very obvious with every shuddering breath she took. In her hand is her wand, snapped in two. Hermione breathed in the fresh air sharply, almost defiantly, ignoring the stinging pain at her lungs.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly as she recalled her encounter with Crabbe and Goyle just a short while ago. She gripped her wand tightly as if a broken wand could protect her and she soon fell asleep in the cooling evening breeze. Hermione had barely escaped from there, from hell.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_An owl pecked continuously on the closed window._

_Hermione ran towards the window excitedly. Perhaps this letter would bring her good news! It would assure her that her father was rescued and is safe! Hermione threw open the window snatched the letter anxiously from the owl. It hooted angrily and flew off._

_Hermione stared at the envelope in her hands in disappointment. Her hopes were dashed, the letter wasn't from Professor Dumbledore. It was from someone else. Someone she didn't know._

_'Granger' she read._

_Hermione frowned and with shaky fingers, she ripped it open. Her heart was thumping furiously against her ribcage. For some reason, Hermione felt nervous. She just knew that this was bad, very, very bad and important ... _

_Taking a deep death, Hermione bravely unfolded it and tried to make sense out of the untidily scrawled handwriting full of all sorts of errors._

_'Mudblood,_

_Draco seems to be think you is his friend. We ambushed and capcher him and brout him to classroom 13 for a little chat. How ever, is you we reely want. So, if you love him or care, come here during dinner alone and Draco can go free, no injurees. Make shure no one know about this. Burn this letter after reading. We find out there is someone with you, the conseykuencers will not be nice for eyether of you._

_Make wise desition, mudblood._

_Crabbe and Goyle'_

_Hermione stared at the parchment, gaping._

_'Was this some kind of joke? But ... But ... No wonder he is 20 minutes later than usual!' _

_"Draco is your friend, how could you two do this?" Hermione asked disbelievingly._

_Throwing down the parchment, Hermione rushed up to her room to get her wand and back down to the common room, stepping on the dropped parchment. She paced to and fro in front of the door, thinking._

_"It's 10 more minutes to dinner. I should go now. I do not love him, I am just merely repaying him for all his help ..." Hermione chanted repeatedly as she ran out of the room._

_Squeezing through the corridor filled with students rushing to the Great Hall for their dinner, __Hermione brushed by a platinum blonde haired boy. If she had stopped and to take a good look at him, she wouldn't have to go to classroom 13 to rescue Draco and realise he was not captured by the two buffoons._

_"Hello? Crabbe, Goyle? Draco?" Hermione asked cautiously as she entered the classroom. The classroom was very dark, unlit._

_Hermione squinted and walked further inside. Soon, as her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she was able to see two figures, two huge figures. She frowned._

_"Well, well, what we have here?" Hermione heard someone snigger, it sounded like Crabbe._

_"Mudblood! Mudblood!" someone sang softly. Then, more sniggers followed. That sounded like Goyle._

_Suddenly, Hermione felt afraid. Cold sweat trickled down her face. There was that bad, gut feeling she was having again. Before the accident and all the news, Hermione had never been truly afraid of dangers but now, she was panicking ... Even if they were just two buffoons who couldn't even write properly ..._

_'I am Hermione Granger. I can do this. I am a Gryffindor.' She chanted this repeatedly in her mind, slowly but successfully steadying her rapidly increasing heartbeat._

_She stood up straight, finally finding her Gryffindor courage. __"Where is Draco?" Hermione asked staring straight at them, trying to show that she was not afraid of them. They kept quiet, but Hermione could feel them smirking. Throwing a look at them, she looked around the dark room, trying to find him._

_"Lumos!" Hermione muttered and walked around the empty classroom cautiously._

_"Accio wand!" Another voice called out._

_Hermione felt her wand fly out of her hand. Then, she heard a snap, and she winced, realising her wand, her only protection, was snapped. The light quickly faded from the room. But not before she saw that there was no one here but Crabbe and Goyle. Her eyes widened, she was tricked! Following her instincts, she turned instantly. This was bad, very bad ... she had to get out of here ... she needed to get help -_

_"Crucio!" Goyle called out._

_Hermione felt a hot, searing pain in her body just before she could reach for the door. Her every nerve, every vein was burning in fire. Her head throbbed, her heart thumped. Hermione instantly collapsed to the ground and gasped as she felt a new pain inflicted upon her body. It was not burning or searing like the Cruciatus curse. This pain was hard, and blunt._

_"You leave Draco alone?" Crabbe spat at her as he rained punches on Hermione who was trying to fight back._

_Hermione bit her lower lip to stop herself from screaming. She refuses to scream. She is no weakling. She is strong and brave. A true Gryffindor._

_ Hermione closed her eyes tightly to stop herself from crying. She will not cry. Never will she give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry._

_"Yes or no?!" Goyle snarled this time._

_Hermione could taste the disgusting, metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She winced. Here she was, defenseless, and getting beaten up pretty badly by two people who can't even write or speak properly. _

_She debated if she should even answer. If she opened her mouth, she would scream and that will give them the satisfaction she did not want to give. But if she did not, hell knows what they might do to her._

_Hermione opened her mouth slowly to answer but she couldn't say anything except letting out a scream._

_"Stop! Why?" Hermione screeched after a moment or two._

_"Because you, he don't want Pansy. I don't want my friends hurting and I don't want you take Draco from us!" Goyle shouted._

_Hermione wanted to scream but was desperately trying to kick Crabbe away. She was already out of breath from fighting._

_"If you don't agree, then he will be like you. We make him endure this. You don't want hurt your Draco, right?" Goyle questioned._

_Hermione stubbornly kept quiet. Draco wasn't even her's in the first place! She didn't ask for this, didn't ask for any of this!_

_The pain intensified when she did not answer. Hermione gasped and she finally cried. If she did not agree, Draco would be hurt because of her, and the worst thing is, it wasn't even his fault. He was only trying to help. He didn't deserve this ... It's true. Hermione realised she didn't want any harm to get to Draco. She felt the need to protect him, just as he did ... for her._

_'It couldn't be ... I don't ... I don't love him ...' Hermione thought but her mind drifted off to the times she had spent with him. She thought back how happy she felt when Draco smiled at her, comforted her, how grateful she felt when he was willing to forgo so much of time for her, how lonely she felt when he had to leave her for other classes or Qudditch practice, how elated she was when Draco immediately went off to find her after his classes, how special she felt when Draco runs all her errands and carry her books ... she regretted not showing him her gratitude, she wished she had now._

_Realising what he had done for her, she also realised he had done too much for her and she might never repay the debt._

_A tear escaped her eye. He does care ... he cares after all ... all this while ..._

_And she cares. She cares about Draco Malfoy. Looking back, he's always been there for her. There was no doubt about it, the reason why she chose to stay with him instead of her friends, the reason why she chose to confide in him ... she, Hermione Jean Granger, loves Draco Malfoy. How could she not realise this fact before this? She didn't wish to lose Draco Malfoy as a friend but ... but she realised that she must do it. That's all that she know ... at least for now._

_"I'll leave him alone!" Hermione cried as she felt a tinge of sadness fill her heart. It overrode the pain. Hermione stopped screaming as her body became numb with sadness, fresh, pained tears escaping her eyes._

_"Will anyone know this?" Crabbe asked as he stepped away from her._

_Goyle lifted the Cruciatus Curse slowly as he waited for her reply._

_"No ..." Hermione replied, sobbing._

_"Run then, Mudblood!" Goyle kicked open the classroom door, "We see how fast Mudblood can run!" And Crabbe threw the wand at her before kicking her roughly to the door. Hermione clutched the wand tightly and stumbled out._

_Hermione wiped her tears as she ran. She just wanted to get away from them now, as far as possible. Hermione tripped and landed painfully on the corridor many times along the way but she picked herself up defiantly, despite all her injuries and continued running. She acquired more wounds as a result of falling down but she couldn't care less. She was feeling numb from all pain. The only place where Hermione could feel pain was her heart. Hermione dashed outside of the castle blindly until she could run no more and she collapsed near a tree. _

_Thank goodness it was still dinner and no one was about. Hermione wouldn't know what to do if anyone saw her in that state ..._

_/END OF FLASHBACK/_

Hermione snapped her eyes open and sobbed again, letting her tears flow out uncontrollably. Everything was so wrong! She knew that the world was out against her ... and no one ... absolutely no one knew how she felt and no one would ever understand what she was going through. The devasting news of her ... parents missing and the torture she just went through not long ago ... She felt alone. More alone now than ever.

Her world has crumbled to pieces yet again ... It has been broken down into ruins once again and Hermione is not confident that she could build her perfect world up once more. It was impossible. She felt so broken, so torn, so lost ... She had lost a friend, her pillar of support when her parents weren't there for her.

Hermione cried softly to herself, "This is so wrong! I - I like Draco Malfoy! Why? How? When?"

Hermione stopped crying when there were no tears left. She stared blankly into the lake, occasionally throwing pebbles into the lake. She watched as the ripples spread out in rings before all was calm again.

Now, the waters are dark and black as the sun had fully set, reflecting her mood. Never in her life had Hermione felt so exhausted.

There was a rustle of grass behind her. Then, she heard footsteps.

Someone was coming.

* * *

**A/N: WHO'S THERE?!**

**I truly apologise if it really makes you feel upset or irritated with this chapter ... **

**Review if you would like :)**

**Thank you to all the readers, reviewers etc etc. Of course, a thank you to Sabrina Selene as well ^^**


	14. Two Broken Hearts

**A/N: *screams enthusiastically* HELLO, my really, really lovely readers! It's nice to see you again (not literally of course). ^^ it's been a long week ~**

** I have to say, it ****was really a surprise when I got the notifications! A pleasant surprise of course! The reviews I received were a lot better than I expected! And I received the most views and visits I had since day one! Thank you guys, you all are so nice and awesome! The reviews totally made my day ^^ I'm really, really glad that you found it acceptable! ^^**

**One question. I'm really curious, did you cry when you read the previous chapter? Please do write your response in your review! I really want to know! **

**As always, thank you to all those wonderful readers, reviewers, people who favourited and/or followed! When I first started writing this, to be honest, I was really nervous and scared. But after I read the reviews and encouragement to continue writing this, I was really, really excited! I never expected that people will like this fanfic. It is a really awesome and wonderful news to me that some people likes it! **

**And not to forget, another thank you to Sabrina Selene for helping me so much! **

***smiles and bows***

**I promise that I'll get better!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a really amazing series, don't you all agree? And so, the person who thought of the idea is definitely amazing too! But, What about me? I'm just not that amazing, an ordinary girl. J.K Rowling is amazing, so give her a round of applause (literally). *claps in circles***

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN USUAL, SORRY! TRIED MY BEST! From 430+ words to 2000+ words. This was supposed to be in the last chapter too, but that was a good place to stop so I cut off the remainder, which was 430 words. But I managed to lengthen this to 2000 words!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Two Broken Hearts

_Now_,_ the waters are dark and black as the sun had fully set, reflecting her mood. Never in her life had Hermione felt so exhausted._

_There was a rustle of grass behind her. Then, she heard footsteps._

_Someone was coming_.

Hermione turned around instinctively, afraid that Crabbe and Goyle had came back for her. She looked around wildly, searching the field. Her heart pounded against her ribcage instantly, and it was getting faster by the seconds.

She couldn't see anyone ... for now. Hastily, Hermione shifted herself so that she was hidden by the tree she was leaning on, hoping that whoever that was, they hadn't seen her. Then, the rustling of the grass got louder and the footsteps sounded nearer.

Peeking from behind the tree, she squinted her eyes in the dark and finally, she saw a figure. A figure. Not two, huge figures. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. It was definitely not Crabbe and Goyle. At least, it wasn't someone she knew. But that was what she thought or rather, hoped. It could be a normal Hogwarts student just strolling by the lake -

"Hermione? You're here!" the words rang in the silent night.

Hermione blinked in shock when she heard _his_ voice, and caught a glimpse of his platinum blond hair reflecting the pale moonlight in the dark. Draco was running towards her. She froze, the last person she wanted to see (well, maybe with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle). How was she going to explain her appearance to him?

Hermione sneezed and wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm as a cold breeze blew by.

"Hermione! Why are you here?" Draco asked worriedly as he came closer, "Did anything happen?"

_'Did he think that something happened? But ... but he couldn't possibly know about my meeting with them ... But then ... Why does he look so worried? Maybe I'm just paranoid ...' _She brushed off the thought.

Hermione smiled a watery smile at him as he approached her, fighting to keep in her tears. He was here. With her. Nothing else mattered, not even Crabbe and Goyle. Not even the fact that she was injured pretty badly. Not even the fact that she was hurt. Now, he was here, and she was safe ... but not him if she continued to be his friend. Her heart ached as she looked at him.

She clutched the tree and stood up slowly and unsteadily, her legs feeling numb and her injuries protesting.

When Draco reached beside Hemione, he stared at her in shock. Nothing could describe how she looked now. She looked so ... so terrible ... so bruised ...

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked innocently, her eyes taking in his perfect features. That familiar platinum blond hair of his ... that steel, grey but yet sometimes concerned eyes of his ... The fact that she wouldn't have the opportunity to look at him so close up again, talk to him again ... it hurt her badly. Very badly ...

"I was finding for you," he breathed, panting from the running earlier. "Where have you been?"

She kept quiet, not wanting to disrupt this peace, and just stared into his eyes while he stared at hers.

_'He has really changed,'_ Hermione thought.

Now, his eyes didn't look the same as before. They aren't as cold as the first time she had saw him. There was no trace of hatred. He had often hid his emotions in the past, but they are so full of emotions now. Full of shock, anger, and worry. Hermione felt sad as she continued staring into them. Her own eyes pricked and she could feel herself crying soon. She broke their last eye contact eventually, wiping her eyes on the sleeves of her robes and quickly stepped away.

Draco blinked and regained his senses. He looked at her as a whole, stunned to find more bruises than he had expected.

Hermione shifted, feeling uncomfortable under his piercing stare.

"Who ... who did this to you?" he demanded. He had a feeling he knew who, he'd gone back to the Common room after visiting the Great Hall and saw something suspicious, but he needed to hear it for himself.

Hermione wanted to change the topic. She had to. She looked around and realised that it was late and they had to get into their room by curfew or else they might get into trouble. "It's getting late and pretty cold out here. I've been out for quite a while now, and I might come down with a cold if I don't get in now. You should go back too." She walked past him but Draco grabbed her hand tightly.

"Did -" he stepped closer to her, "Did Crabbe and Goyle do this?" he breathed dangerously.

Hermione was thrown off guard. "W-What?" Hermione stammered nervously._ 'How did he know about them?'_ Hermione panicked, but calmed herself. "Why would you think that it's them? It's ridiculous. They ... they wouldn't do that to me ..." Hermione tried to smile, but she was thinking that it was so ironic. She was the brightest witch of their age and yet, she had been foolishly tricked and beaten up by that two. "They really didn't. I ... I fell off the stairs. I was too occupied reading a book that I tripped on a step ... You know how distracted I can be when I'm too occupied reading a book ..."

Draco stared at her suspiciously, not believing a single word she had just said, because for one, her hand wasn't holding a book ... but a miserable-looking, broken wand.

He pointed to her wand. "What happened?"

"W-What?" She looked down at her hand and gasped softly. "Oh, I ... I broke it when I tumbled down the stairs ... It's really nothing!" She tried to convince him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was just admiring the sunset at the lake earlier this evening ..."

Hermione looked up at Draco once more, smiling much more sincerely now as memories of how Draco had helped her when she was at her lowest flooded into her mind.

"I think I'd better go now. Thank you for taking care of me these days, I'm feeling much, much better now. It's time for me to go back to my classes and back to Ron and Harry. They must be getting sick with worry. I haven't told them anything and just ignored them for who knows how long, even I lost track of the days. I should really explain to them now that I feel so much better. Thank you for everything," Hermione said sincerely.

"I'm glad that you feel much better and is ready to be back with your friends." Draco mumbled thoughtfully.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to you Draco. All thanks to you, Draco Malfoy ..." Hermione whispered gratefully. She gave him a small hug before she attempted to walk past him.

Draco grabbed her elbow and pulled her back, yet again. Hermione winced painfully, his hand clutching at one of her injuries.

He saw her wince and pulled back his hand, murmuring a soft 'sorry'. "Not yet. I'm not done talking to you about Crabbe and Goyle. I know that it's them, I saw the letter. Don't bother lying to me." Draco said as he gritted his teeth, thinking about the contents of the letter.

Hermione mentally slapped herself. She had just remembered she was supposed to burn the parchment they sent her! And she didn't! Now Draco saw it! What should she do!

"Really! They didn't do anything! They just ... they just ..." Hermione tried so hard to think of an excuse but her brain wasn't working. What should she say?

"They just?" He prompted, getting even angrier. Why was she even lying?

"I really fell off the stairs." Hermione rushed through her words and turned her face away as her tears came down. She yanked her elbow free from him and forcefully pushed him away before walking away briskly.

"Why are you keeping things from me?" His voice ... words ... stopped her after she took a few steps away from him. Hermione choked and shook as she tried not to show him that she was crying. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She could tell that he was hurt. And she was hurt, too. He spoke again. "We are friends, right? After all those days we spent -"

She took a deep breath before she said those hurtful words. "We were friends." Hermione stated shakily, afraid to turn back to look at him.

Draco blinked and stared at her back view with confusion written all over his face.

He took a few steps forward, grabbing her and turning her around to face him. She hung her head low. "What do you mean?" He said harshly. They were friends? Were?

Hermione flinched at the sharpness of his voice.

She breathed in deeply again before looking up at him for the final time.

"I thought that even if you are going back to your Gryffindor friends, we can at least still be friends! But ... but that's what I thought. You don't want to be my friend." He sneered a little.

Hermione felt hurt as his words cut her at her heart. She screamed in frustration mentally. She wanted so badly to hug him, kick him, tell him that what he said earlier was what she wanted, just that she wanted more of that ... She ... She wanted him to ... to love her too ... That's right, she wanted Draco Malfoy to love her back ... She laughed inwardly. But ... but that's impossible. He wouldn't. Why would he like someone like her?

Her lower lips trembled, and she bit the insides of her cheek, forcing herself not to break down. She couldn't afford to do that. Not in front of him.

She pulled back her hand and backed off a few steps then bravely stared straight at him, "Sorry. I'm really, really sorry Draco ..." Hermione stopped at his name. This was the last time she would call him by his first name. "We ... We're not friends anymore." She said tearfully and sprinted away from this place. Away from Draco Malfoy, ignoring his cries.

... And that's when Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy's heart broke into two.

* * *

**A/N: ****Ouch ... That's heart-wrenching ...**

**And congratulations to you ShirleyTemple1932, you guessed it right! It was Draco who found her there!**

***sighs* these days, I've been too distracted watching animes, reading some other fanfictions, reading books etc that I haven't been writing. Still stuck ... *cries* NOOOOOOOOO! I'm dead! *mental breakdown***

**Please do type in your thoughts and press the "Post Review" button over there *points to button* Thank you soooo much and have a nice day!**


	15. A Transfer Student

**A/N: Hello! *Sighs* School's gonna start soon ... I hope that this year will be a wonderful year! ^^**

**I'm feeling really really happy now! And it's all thanks to you all for your wonderful and lovely reviews! I smiled a lot at the computer when I read all the reviews ^^ I can't thank you all enough!**

**And also, I really have to thank Sabrina Selene for helping me edit this!**

**ALL OF YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**I realised that I've been really babbling a lot nowadays so I'm trying to keep this authors's note short! Haha XD So now, please do enjoy this chapter!**

**UM ... DRACO WOULDN'T APPEAR MUCH IN HERE BUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, HE IS THE MAIN.**

**Disclaimer: Noopppee, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 15: A Transfer Student

Ever since the night Hermione left Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny have noticed that she had been avoiding Malfoy, but much to the glee of Ron, Harry and Ginny were worried sick.

"So um ... Hermione?" Harry whispered.

She nodded her head, and continued writing her essay, never looking up.

"What happened between you and Malfoy?"

The questioned stunned Hermione. She froze and dropped her quill. How did they manage to notice that? She had been trying her best to look normal on the outside ... But they're her friends, they would have noticed something was wrong ...

"I mean, we don't mean to pry but we can't help but notice that you've been acting strangely and you kept avoiding him when you meet him in the hallways ..." Ginny explained, looking concerned.

"I bet Malfoy did something." Ron muttered angrily, "And if he did, tell us. We'll be after him."

Hermione kept quiet, her tears threatening to flow.

A few seconds passed.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us ... We just want you to know that we're your friends and if anything happens, you still have us. You're not alone." Harry reached for Hermione's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze before standing up, "Come on, let's go." and they left, still looking worried about her.

As soon as they left, Hermione's tears escaped her eyes and she sobbed softly as she packed her things and left the library.

* * *

Hence, Hermione had spent the following days preparing herself and finally, she was ready to explain to her friends all that had happened. After all, it was time. She's hid it from them for so long. They deserved the truth, after all that worry ... And so, once she told them everything about her parents and the reason why she had grown closer to Draco, Hermione was treated with much sympathy and all her friends forgave her for not telling them a single thing. Eventually, things returned to normal. Of course, except for Draco and Hermione's relationship.

During mealtimes now, Hermione had been trying to avoid Draco Malfoy at all costs. Now, she's spending most of her free times in the Kitchens with the House Elves. Even doing her homework and studying there, only returning to the room she and Draco shared to sleep. And even so, she waited until it was later than 10, risking even breaking curfew, to sneak back into the Common Room which by then, Draco would be fast asleep.

It has been a few days since Crabbe and Goyle had got to her but the tension between them hadn't eased up one bit, if anything, it only tensed more. At least the other students hadn't quite caught on yet. Hermione had managed to appear normal on the outside. The first place she went to when she ran from Draco was to the Kitchens, where the House Elves were more than happy to assist her in begging Madam Pomfrey for a bit of her brew for broken bones. When they returned with a bottle full of it, Hermione downed it at once. It was absolutely the most horrible, disgusting thing she's ever tasted but it did the trick. Hermione's broken ribs quickly healed overnight.

And thanks to some of the ointment the House Elves gave her, her bruises and cuts have faded noticeably, it wasn't completely gone yet, but it was faint, and no one could tell, especially when Hermione wore her long school robes to cover up her arms and legs.

Her friends have noticed though. Sometimes, when Hermione slipped up and took of her coat or robe when it was too warm, Ginny, Harry or Ron would catch a glimpse of a bruise or cut ... but she told them all the same story - that she fell off the stairs. And when the Professors questioned her why Hermione wasn't able to use magic during classes, she would add on that she fell off the stairs and broke her wand.

Being her best friends, Harry, Ginny and Ron naturally began to question Hermione on this story but she gave them no further details.

Though things are going quite well, Hermione would still disappear for long bouts of time to find some peace and quiet. She still needed a little space to worry and think about ... other things. And that space was found in the Kitchens.

Hence, Hermione began to quite literally live with the House Elves. Not that they minded, they were only happy to have someone to wait upon. And Hermione quite liked it herself too, the House Elves have shown her much hospitality and know when they should or should not bother her. Especially those times when she was doing homework, she found peace and quiet she never knew existed ...

However, on this particular Friday, as she was dining with the House Elves, the person she's least expected to see walked in - the Headmaster himself, Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"P-Professor!" Hermione stood up immediately, dropping her cutlery in surprise.

"Why," The Professor raised his eyebrows in surprise too, then, gave the girl a warm smile, "if it isn't Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore knew that Hermione loved House Elves, but he really didn't expect to see her in the Kitchens during Dinner. He was hoping she might be with Draco. Nevertheless, it was nice to have some company while he conducted his monthly check-ups around various school facilities.

Hermione flushed for no reason, then remembered he had sent her the letter of her mother's good recovery news and quickly thanked him, "Professor, thank you so much for sending me -"

But Dumbledore raised a hand, cutting her in mid-sentence, then, he walked over and took Hermione's hands, "Ah ... my dear girl, there's no need to thank me! I did it out of selfishness, to be honest, I was also quite worried about your parents. Speaking of which, I'm glad to have found you here as you're just the person I wanted to see!"

Hermione looked at him in confusion. He was trying to find her?

"You see, Hermione. I've just checked in with the authorities in the Muggle world and the search party at the site has informed me that ..." And Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye, "Your father has been found! Actually, he was already found a few days ago but apparently, they couldn't contact me to inform me of this news. Now, both of your parents are well and safe in the hospital! It was good news that your mother and father is making a quick recovery!"

"My, my ... father ..." Hermione said faintly, " ... found ..."

Dumbledore nodded and Hermione flung her arms around the kindly old professor. Then, remembering herself, she pulled away, embarrassed, but Dumbledore only chuckled.

Then, when Hermione was just about to say something, the Professor spoke, "Miss Hermione, how would you like to visit your parents in the hospital?"

Hermione gasped, "Really? Really, Professor?" She couldn't believe her ears! Did Professor Dumbledore actually say she could visit her mother?

"Yes ..." The Headmaster continued, "Yes ... of course! There's absolutely no reason why you shouldn't! I can help you get there by Floo."

"Thank you, Professor! Thank you so much for all your help! I ... broke my wand a few days ago too, so I might also go to Diagon Alley -" Hermione rambled on excitedly.

"Splendid! Then, you'll leave tomorrow while the rest of the students are at Hogsmeade." Then, the Professor frowned slightly, "Though, I would like to know how you've snapped your wand ... "

"I - uh ..." Hermione laughed nervously and wished she hadn't draped her school robes around the chair she was sitting on. If only it was on her body now ...

Dumbledore stepped closer to her and peered at her more closely. Were those bruises he saw on her face? And her arms too? They were very faint ... very, very faint, in fact. But Dumbledore's sharp eyes never missed a thing under those half-moon spectacles.

"I'm sorry, Professor!" Hermione backed away and quickly grabbed her robes and things, "But I have to go. I forgot I've something to do ... Good night, Professor!" and with that, Hermione hurriedly rushed out of the Kitchens, leaving behind her unfinished dinner, and headed back to her room.

* * *

As soon as she closed her bedroom door, Hermione flopped onto her ruby red bed, a framed photo of her family portrait hugged to her chest. Tears of joy escaped her eyes. Wiping the tears, she stretched out her hands, so that the photo was in front of her, and her fingers caressed the image of her parents.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, grateful that her parents were safe and sound.

Her heart raced at the thought of seeing both her parents well and fine once again. It was hard to stop her thumping heart as well as her smile. It was the first in days she had ever felt so happy and had ever smiled so much. She loved this feeling. It was heaven.

Hermione sighed contentedly. From now on, everything would be fine. Her bad luck was finally over.

Still hugging the photo, she snuggled deeper into her bed, and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Everyone gasped in shock and disbelief as they saw Hermione Granger walking into the Great Hall. Even though everyone knew that she was back to the Golden Trio, she had never entered the Great Hall ... until today.

And now, the weird thing is that she was smiling!

Hermione smiled brightly as she settled herself between Ginny and Harry during Breakfast.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, uncertain. Why was she smiling all of the sudden?

All of her friends and her housemates stared at her with relieved smiles on their faces. They couldn't believe their eyes. Hermione finally left her common room after all this long while and they were glad to see her again.

"Guys, I have something important to tell you -" Hermione eyes wandered aimlessly and came to a stop at the Sytherin table. She was staring at Malfoy. She hadn't seen him enter the Great Hall. When had he arrived?

Hermione gulped as she saw Draco stabbed his food violently, his face contorted into a look of pure hatred and anger. She had never seen him so angry before. She winced as he made yet another violent jab.

_A few minutes back in their common room ..._

Hermione paced to and fro inside the bathroom, waiting ... and listening.

She had been waiting for Malfoy to go somewhere or - or anywhere. Other than staying in the common room. But she had no such luck for the past ten minutes.

For the umpteenth time, Hermione's hand rested on the door knob and turned it. She poked out her head and looked around before quickly closing after she heard him curse, then locking and charming the door.

When will he ever leave?

Hermione had spent the past few days avoiding him by hiding in the bathroom and leaving after he left and thankfully, he hadn't found her yet. But that's what she thought.

She slid to the floor, groaning. Why was he not going out for brekafast or going out with his Slytherin friends? It was Saturday! Shouldn't he have some plans with his friends to spend the day at Hogmedes? Maybe Zabini? Or Parkinson? He could go to his house common room and chat with his housemates, but why didn't he? Was he waiting for her? Hermione shook her head.

Sighing in defeat, Hermione stared at the tiled floor, absently trailing her fingers on the lines.

Just then, she heard the door click. Finally! He might have gone out or entered his room! She stood up instantly. Swiftly opening the door, Hermione made for the door, not looking around. She hoped that she didn't make too much noise ... but even if he heard her, she hoped she would be out -

"Granger," Draco greeted, stopping Hermione in her tracks so abruptly that she had almost fallen.

Hermione groaned softly. She looked back, finding him descending the stairs.

"Y-Yes?" Hermione stammered.

"I ... Um ... We ... Er ..." Draco rubbed the back of his neck in frustration before shaking his head.

She stared at him in surprise. She had never seen Draco Malfoy look so flustered.

"Are you ... are you feeling better?"

She gave a small smile, nodding her head. "I am. I have to go, sorry." Hermione mumbled hastily, walking away briskly and not looking back.

* * *

Just after the portrait door closed shut, Draco shouted in exasperation, kicking the sofa, armchairs, basically everything that was in his sight.

He knew she was avoiding him. He was, too. He had spent days trying to phrase his questions but ... but he couldn't think of anything. He wanted so badly to ask her about that day ... but he knew she wouldn't tell him anything no matter how much he asked. He knew her well. She was stubborn. Too stubborn.

Scowling, he set off for the Great Hall, deciding to find that two buffoons who had the audacity to hurt her.

* * *

_At the Slytherin table ..._

Draco growled and cursed as he looked around the Slytherin table and was furious to find Crabbe and Goyle missing, again. Just like that day. He marched angrily back to his seat at the Slytherin table and using the fork placed on the table, Draco stabbed hard at the food in his plate, causing everyone near him to jump in shock.

"What's the matter, Drakie?" Pansy asked worriedly. Draco was looking very red with fury and his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned ghostly white. This was the first time Pansy saw Draco act like this for he always had his temper in control. Truth to be told, Pansy was actually feeling afraid of him now...

Draco took a few deep breaths and after he has calmed down a bit, he turned to Pansy. He asked menacingly, "Where's Crabbe and Goyle? I have to talk to them. The two of them." He growled once more and made yet another violent jab at his food.

Pansy looked taken aback and shook her head, indicating she didn't knew where they were. Draco, after understanding her reply, stabbed at his food in frustration again before burying his head in his hands.

Pansy kept wondering what Crabbe and Goyle did to make Draco so mad. Sure, they were always that daft and infuriating and always made Draco mad but this time, it looked serious. And maybe, deathly. Draco looked as if he was ready to kill them for whatever they did.

For the rest of breakfast, everyone left Draco alone ... that is, unless they had a death wish ...

_Back to the Gryffindor table ..._

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably. Why did she get the feeling that Draco's anger had something to do with her? But that's impossible ... right? What did she mean to him anyway? Though, Hermione reddened a bit at this, it seemed like the past few days, when he was with her, he had really become her friend, her true friend, someone she could always depend on. She knew her own feelings towards him is sincere but with Draco ... what if he was faking it?

Harry, Ginny and Ron stared at each other before looking back at Hermione.

"Hermione, is something wrong? Is everything okay?" Harry asked softly.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Ginny repeated, speaking louder to get her attention.

Hermione jumped and her head snapped back up as she looked blankly at them. "W-What?"

Noticing Harry, Ginny and Ron staring at her strangely, Hermione laughed nervously.

"You were saying something," Ginny prompted.

Hermione quickly shook her head to clear all thoughts of Malfoy and instead focused her thoughts on her parents. Instantly, her spirits began to lift again. Hermione quietened her fidgeting hands and clasped them together on her lap.

"Oh, right. Everything's alright. In fact, great! Both my parents are fine now! Can you believe it? My father's found! He's currently recuperating in the hospital with my Mother and ... I'm going to visit them tomorrow! And ... get a new wand too!" Hermione beamed as she took a deep breath. Never before has she said so much in one go. She pretended to not notice the suspicious looks Ron and Harry were giving her.

Ginny too, was suspicious but felt it wasn't the time to throw looks and glances, so instead, she focused on the fact that Hermione's parents were safe and well. Happy for her friend, she said gaily, "That's great! I can't wait to tell Luna! When did you hear about this?"

"Yesterday during dinner," Hermione replied, "Dumbledore told me!"

Ginny kicked Ron from under the table and hissed, "Say something!"

Ron choked on his carrots and coughed violently.

"Ron?" Hermione looked at him in concern.

"Uh ..." Ron swallowed and chugged down his goblet of pumpkin juice, "I ... Merlin! That's fantastic! I'm happy to hear that!"

"Thank you." Hermione smiled and began to eat her own breakfast with relish. Ginny sighed, well, at least she's got her appetite back.

Harry cleared his throat suddenly and looked at Hermione, "Hey, uh ... Hermione? Do you think you'll be fine? Going to the Muggle world alone ... no one's accompanying you right? Do you think ... I mean, I can ask Dumbledore if I can come with you -"

"Oh no, Harry," Hermione stopped him, "I'll be fine on my own, really! Don't trouble yourself!"

"It's no trouble -"

"Really!" Hermione said, a little too firmly perhaps, for Harry looked taken aback. Hermione laughed and tried to wave it off, "I'll be fine ... no need to worry. But, uh, thanks for your concern."

Hermione then finished her breakfast quickly and made her way to Dumbledore's office. On the way, she thought about earlier and felt a little guilty for so strongly protesting against Harry going with her. But seeing her parents was very private to her and while she was grateful for the concern Harry had shown her, Hermione just wanted to be alone, and reunite with her parents.

Once she entered his office, Dumbledore gave her some floo powder and floo-ed her to Diagon Alley first, but not before instructing her to floo herself to her house, and telling her the exact address of the hospital.

Hermione thanked him, bid him goodbye and left.

* * *

Soon, she was walking down the streets of Diagon Alley and found Mr Ollivander's after some directions. It's been a long time since she's been here after all. But she made it after a few minutes of searching.

"Mr Ollivander," Hermione called as she pushed open the door of the shop, looking around for the shop owner.

There was no answer.

Hermione walked to the counter and shouted again, "Mr Ollivander."

"Miss Granger?" and a head popped up from under the counter, "It's really you! I wasn't sure that was your voice ..."

Hermione jumped but smiled.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I was just searching for a particularly pesky wand ..." he smiled gently and straightened. "It's nice to see you again! You're looking well! How's Mr Potter?"

"He's fine ..." Hermione added, "Doing very well in school, thanks to your wand!"

"That's good to hear!" Mr Ollivander beamed, then, tilted his head to one side, "But of course you aren't hear to talk about Mr Potter, are you? How can I help you, dear?"

Hermione smiled, thankful that he was always so direct and straight to the point, "You see, my previous wand broke so I need a new one."

"Why yes, of course. Do you want the same wand you had?" He asked.

"Yes please," Hermione answered politely.

"Hmm ... let's see ..." Mr Ollivander turned behind and rummaged through several dusty shelves, "10¾ inches, vine wood, with a dragon heartstring core ... Ah! There it is!" and he bent to pull out an old box from the bottom.

A few minutes later, Hermione left the shop, happily carrying her new wand. Then, she wandered around aimlessly, wondering how on earth was she going to find a fireplace to floo to her house ...

Suddenly, Hermione managed to collide, face to face with something ... or maybe someone when she was mulling over this problem. She gave a little yelp and braced herself for the upcoming impact ...

But then, she felt a pair of hands grab her just in time and her head was saved from hitting the cold, stone pavement.

Hermione, hurriedly tried to stand and when she did, she looked at whoever she'd knocked into ... and to her dismay, she realised that she knocked into a boy ... a Slytherin boy.

Hermione started to apologise profusely, "Oh merlin, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I'm really, truly sorry ... I can be such a klutz sometimes, my mother even said -"

"I'm fine!" The boy started to laugh and Hermione looked at him with surprise. "There's no need to apologise so - hey, wait ... aren't you ... Merlin! You're Hermione Granger!"

"I am ..." Hermione blinked up at him. He ... he wasn't going to hex her? Come to think of it ... though he's wearing a Hogwarts school robe, she's never seen him before!

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I've always wanted to meet a member of the Golden Trio! I've read so much about you, Ron and the famous Harry Potter from the papers!" he grinned and flashed a smile, "Now that I'm finally a student of Hogwarts, I -"

"Wait!" Hermione held up a hand to stop him, this all wasn't making any sense, "What?"

The boy laughed, "Sorry, let me explain, I'm new. I'm transferring from Durmstrang to Hogwarts. I came yesterday and was sorted into Slytherin in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. But you see, I forgot to get some school supplies and he allowed me to visit Diagon Alley to get them today! As a matter of fact, I just arrived a few minutes ago and bought this broom!" And then the boy held out the newest, latest broomstick on sale, the one that Harry and Ron had been going on for days ...

"I ... don't quite know what to say ..." Hermione eyed him warily, for a Slytherin, he sure was enthusiastic.

"Well ..." the boy flushed, "a welcome would be nice."

"Oh of course!" Hermione stammered, she felt guilty for judging him, just when he had transferred too! "I'm sorry, please excuse me ... I, uh ... welcome you to Hogwarts, uh ..."

"Ellian. I'm Ellian McQuillen, and it's an honour to meet you, Hermione Granger!" and he stuck out his hand, grinning at her good-naturedly.

Hermione finally decided he wasn't the sort to discriminate and smiled, shaking his hand. She was glad that he hadn't pulled away in disgust or anything. Purebloods that accepted muggle-borns were hard to find these days.

Ellian stood a few inches taller than Hermione and he had soft brown hair that fell forward to his face. With dimples and dark green eyes, Hermione can't help but feel a little self-conscious that she was standing so close to him. And so, she took a step back hesitantly.

Hermione looked down and stared at his hand.

Then, to break the awkward silence that had suddenly fell between them, Ellian cleared his throat, "Uh ... so, are you going somewhere?"

Hermione scratched her head, "Well ..."

"You look very lost," Ellian grinned, "I can't help but notice ..."

"You see," Hermione looked down, "Headmaster Dumbledore has given me permission to visit the Muggle world today. I ... need to visit someone but the problem is," and she laughed, "I don't know where I can find a fireplace to floo myself there!"

Ellian held out his broom, "Need a lift?"

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock, "We're ... we're not supposed to use magical transport ..."

"Well," Ellian shrugged, "you were about to floo yourself there ... so, there's really not much of a difference, is there?"

Hermione paused. He did have a point there. Problem is ... she hated flying.

"But don't you have to get back to Hogwarts?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore says I'm free to take as long as I like."

"Then ... are you sure you know the way to the Muggle world?"

"Do you have an address?" Ellian asked.

"Yes -"

"Then, there's no problem! I knew a friend who lives there, so I pretty much know my way around the Muggle world." Ellian smiled and waved the broom.

Hermione gulped, "What if a Muggle spots us -"

Then, Ellian whipped out his wand and recited a spell, instantly, Hermione and him turned invisible. She gasped, this was a highly advanced invisibility charm! To cast it, it requires much focus and skill. She was impressed that he managed to perform it on not one but two people and a broomstick! And so flawlessly too!

"It's not going to last though," Ellian's voice drifted from in front of her, "so hop on quick."

"You ... you sure you know how to steer this thing?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I'm in the Quidditch team in Durmstrang," said Ellian with a hint of humour in his voice, "I'm sure I know how to work a broomstick."

Hermione blushed, feeling like a fool. Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers and placed it on a thin, floating piece of wood, which Hermione presumed was the stick.

"Want to sit on the front or the back?" he asked.

"Er... I don't want to sit at the back, I think I might slip off the broom," Hermione blushed again, feeling embarrassed.

"Front then. Hop on, and don't worry, I'll make sure you won't fall off," He grinned.

Hermione hesitantly put a leg over the broom and adjusted herself. Then, she felt Ellian hop on lightly behind her. He shifted himself closer to her and steadied the shaking broom. Then, an arm wrapped itself firmly around Hermione's waist and she blushed, yet again. She was glad then, she was invisible. What would he think if he saw her face as red as a tomato?

"Address?" Ellian asked.

Hermione murmured the address of the hospital.

Ellian frowned when he heard it. The hospital? But now wasn't the time, the charm was going to wear off in a few minutes, they had to get going. And so, he asked her to repeat it again.

"Right." Ellian nodded, memorising it quickly, "Hold on tight!" he grinned and took off while Hermione gave a long scream as she squeezed her eyes shut and her hands clutched the broomstick so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

A few minutes later, Hermione felt the broom steady and level itself. No longer tilting back or forward, Hermione felt confident enough to open her eyes. She gasped at the sight. Never had she seen the clouds so close! Slowly releasing one hand from the stick, Hermione reached for the clouds, smiling. She never knew it was so relaxing and fun to be so near the sky that she could actually touched the clouds. The wind that blew was cooling too ... Maybe ... Maybe her fear of heights was gone. And then, she bent to her side to see how high they were. As the saying goes, 'curiosity kills the cat'. Hermione gasped again, and felt giddy as soon as she saw how high above the ground they were. She looked away immediately and closed her eyes. Hermione had a bad feeling that she was about to throw up.

So, in conclusion, yes, she still had a fear of heights.

While the both of them were very happily sailing off (or not) to the Muggle world, little did they know that someone was watching all this take place ...

* * *

**A/N: SUSPENSE AGAIN!**

**So ... Who do you think saw them? **

**And um ... Sorry for the delay! I had some problem with the time sequence ... If you find some mistakes with the sequencing or any other problems, please do tell me!**

**I have always wanted to touch the clouds since young when I was on the plane ... I would also imagine tasting them too XD since I haven't learnt that clouds are made of water, I imagined some other flavours ... Haha ... ^^ **

**Reviews, will you? ^^ **


	16. Denial and Is That Jealousy?

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm so so so so sorry! Please forgive me! I know that I'm such a bad bad person ... I've met some problems with this again and I know that I shouldn't delay it so long, for two weeks ... Please forgive me T.T**

**Thank you everybody who likes this story and those who left reviews and followed, or favourited. You guys are so nice, yet I'm so mean ...**

**Another big thank you to Sabrina Selene for her hard work ^^**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is mine? In my dreams ... No wait. I can't even dream about owning Harry Potter in my dreamland ._.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Denial and ... Is that Jealousy?

"What's Hermione doing with that boy? Who does he think he is? Just ferrying Hermione off like that!" Draco grumbled as he paced around the Blaise's room, while waiting for Hermione to get back so he could get all his questions answered. He needed someone to complain to and now, it seemed like Blaise was the most obvious, and best choice.

"Drake, calm -"

"Why did she go with him? What if he's some sort of ... kidnapper?"

"Kidnapper?!" Blaise laughed, "I really don't understand what you have to worry about! She's the brightest witch of our age, she can handle it!" he replied, exasperated. Nothing. Absolutely nothing was going inside Draco's head.

"But what if he's -"

"There's nothing to worry about, she's an adult now, not some five year old kid learning magic! She's experienced in duelling! Now stop pacing around. I'm getting dizzy."

"You can get dizzy for all I care, now leave me." Draco barked, annoyed and frustrated that Blaise couldn't see where he is coming from. After all, Hermione is a girl ... And if that boy dares to do anything to her, he would make sure that he would pay.

Sighing in defeat, Blaise shook his head, and watched as Draco paced to and fro. He couldn't understand why. It's just Granger, what was the blond so uptight about?

Kicking the chair that Blaise was sitting on, Draco turned and glared at the window.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Draco ran around the castle, looking for Crabbe and Goyle and Hermione. He had to explain things to Hermione and he had to have a confrontation with the two of them. He balled up his fists as soon as he thought of what they did to Hermione._

_"You are going to pay for that," Draco muttered angrily._

_After a long while, Draco sighed, exhausted, and gave up finding Crabbe and Goyle for today. Hermione was much more important than them. Besides, knowing them, they would most probably in Hogsmede now, stuffing themselves with food. And so, he walked over to the Quidditch pitch and began to fly aimlessly on his broom. Perhaps, he'll have better luck spotting Hermione from up in the air ..._

_Suddenly, he heard someone call him from below and looking down, he saw that it was Headmaster Dumbledore. He flew down and eyed him warily. Now what? Was he in trouble?_

_"Good morning, Mr Malfoy." greeted Dumbledore with a smile._

_"Morning, Professor." said Draco, getting off his broom._

_"I presume you're looking for Miss Hermione?"_

_Draco blinked in surprise, "You don't know that."_

_Dumbledore chuckled, "You don't know that I don't know that."_

_Draco scowled. Would he quit talking in riddles? "Why are you here anyway?"_

_"I just felt the need to inform you that -" and Dumbledore paused for effect, "- Miss Hermione isn't here."_

_"Of course she isn't. There's no one here but -"_

_"I meant, in Hogwarts." said Dumbledore, "Why don't you go inside for some rest or visit Hogsmeade with some friends? Miss Hermione won't be returning for a while."_

_"Why?" Draco's eyes widened, "Where is she? Did something happen?"_

_Dumbledore looked up in the sky, deep in thought, "Well, seeing as you're her friend ..."_

_"I am?" Draco blinked again. Was he? But she said ... she said they were friends no more ..._

_"Are you?" returned Dumbledore._

_Draco felt like pulling out his hair in frustration (except of course, he'd never really hurt his soft, golden hair), why won't the damned Headmaster give him a straight answer?_

_"I suppose ..." Draco folded his arms and frowned at him._

_Dumbledore smiled, "I see."_

_"What? What do you see?" Draco demanded, feeling annoyed at the professor. He wanted to leave. Now. If there was something the old professor needed to say, at least he shouldn't beat around the bush. Dumbledore was as infuriating as ever._

_The Headmaster waved a hand, as if trying to swat the matter away, "Oh nevermind."_

_Draco growled in frustration and was about to leave when Dumbledore spoke again._

_"Just to let you know, she's visiting the Muggle world today. Her father's safe now and she's going to the hospital to see her parents."_

_"What did you say?! Her father's safe now?! And she went to visit them?!"_

_"That is correct, Mr Malfoy."_

_"She never told me!" Draco said indignantly. 'Even if she doesn't want to be friends with me, she could have at least told me that ... Maybe she doesn't want to have anything to do with me ...'_

_"Well, she only received the news yesterday."_

_"So ... she went today?"_

_Dumbledore nodded._

_"Alone?"_

_Dumbledore hesitated, then grinned, "I wouldn't say she's alone ..."_

_"What? Who did she go with?" Draco walked towards him quickly. "Potter?"_

_The Headmaster shook his head._

_"Weasley? Or ... Or Weaslette?"_

_Again, Dumbledore shook his head._

_Draco grunted. Why wouldn't Dumbledore just say things straight to the point?!_

_'I bet his favourite hobby is toying with people ...' He grumbled mentally._

_"Looney Lovegood? Sorry, Luna Lovegood." Draco corrected when Dumbledore shot him a disapproving look._

_He shrugged, "A new boy. Just transferred to Hogwarts yesterday. I saw her go off with him in Diagon Alley on a broomstick."_

_"A new boy!? She went off on a broomstick with a boy she just met for a few minutes?!" Draco gasped, horrified, "Wait! But why is he in Diagon Alley? Why is she in Diagon Alley? Why are you in Diagon Alley?"_

_Dumbledore chuckled, "He's there to buy the few supplies he left out. Hermione went to buy a new wand, while I only wanted to see her floo away safely but it seems like she has decided to take another mode of tranasport -"_

_"That boy! Tell me what's his name!" Draco demanded frantically._

_"That, Mr Malfoy, is for you to find out."_

_"What house?"_

_"That, Mr Malfoy, is for you to find out."_

_"Year? Appearance? Motive?"_

_"Motive?" Dumbledore laughed, "Mr Malfoy, I can assure you this much, he's not a criminal, he isn't going to hurt Miss Hermione -"_

_But Draco wasn't listening. He was already striding away, fuming._

_"Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore called._

_Draco stopped, but did not turn._

_"He will be in the Quidditch team."_

_"Why are you telling me that?" Draco mumbled, brushing it aside. He couldn't care less what that boy had to do with him._

_/END OF FLASHBACK/_

Draco snapped out of his reverie. "What the hell was Granger thinking? Letting him go with her. Alone!"

"Maybe ... Maybe they're friends?"

"No. He just transferred yesterday. And she just met him for a few minutes ..." he expained impatiently.

Blaise watched as Draco panicked, rambling more nonsense by the minutes. He had never seen Draco so uptight about something like this. Something as normal as Granger going out with someone just to visit her parents. Maybe ... Maybe ... An imaginary light bulb lighted above Blaise's head. He stared at Draco slyly, grinning.

Feeling a pair of eyes boring holes at him, Draco looked up from the floor. "What," he barked, feeling annoyed as well as uneasy. Somehow, the feeling Blaise gave him unnerved him.

"Draco, you know what this means?"

"No." Draco said curtly and narrowed his eyes at his friend. He looked so suspicious ...

"You're jealous, mate," Blaise stated simply and stared at Draco for his reaction.

It took Draco a few second to register what Blaise said, and when he regained his senses, he was utterly stunned. "What?! Wait a second ... W-Why would I be jealous?" Draco asked in shock, "You're crazy. How did you come up with such a ridiculous and laughable statement?"

"Because you like her." Blaise smirked at Draco as he saw Draco's face turn paler.

"I ... I like her?" Draco repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, congratulations for falling for know-it-all Granger, a Gryffindor, and a muggle-born no less," Blaise teased.

"I ... I do not like her!" Draco objected, "How can I? I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, is a pureblood, Slytherin, while she is a irritating know-it-all Gryffindor and a mud ... mudblo ... Muggle-born. She's just an infuriating bushy-haired bookworm -"

"But yet, you still like her." Blaise cut in, still grinning.

"I do not like her, final. By the way, you know Blaise ..."

"Yes?"

"You have officially gone mental," Draco complained and left the room while Blaise broke into fits of laughter.

Draco groaned, cursing. And here he thought Blaise could help. Coming up with stupid answers indeed! What's wrong with him? Can't he tell that Draco wanted to rant with him?

However, he found himself thinking about what Blaise had said as he walked back to his room. A shiver ran down his spine. Did he like her? That question echoed in his mind. Was she even his friend to start off with? He can't help thinking about Dumbledore. They are - no, they were friends but certainly, not anything more! Definitely nothing more. He refused to believe that he just might have that little feeling towards that certain bushy-haired, know-it-all Gryffindor ...

"Jealous?" Malfoy laughed, "We're just friends ... I'm not jealous, Malfoys don't get jealous." Draco chanted before he shook his head and pushed all his thoughts away. All that thinking made his head hurt.

* * *

"Why are you going to the Hospital?" Ellian asked hesitantly after flying for a while.

Hermione was silent for a moment as she debated whether she should tell him. She's kept it from her friends for so long, it seemed unfair that she should tell a boy whom she's only met a few minutes ago about the day her life came crashing down on her. But he did seem awfully trustworthy ... And she felt sort of indebted to him for bringing her all the way to the Muggle world. Hermione decided she was just going to give a sketchy outline of what happened, "Well," Hermione started off, choosing her words carefully, "my parents were involved in an accident not long ago but ... they're fine now so I'm going to visit them."

"Ah ... I see." Ellian said. He did not press her on by asking her about the accident. Somehow, he knew that she may not want to speak about it, instead, he consoled her, "I'm sorry to hear that but it's great that they're alright now, right?"

"Yes," and Hermione beamed, "I'm so relieved."

Ellian nodded, "Your days of waiting anxiously for news of your parents are finally over. It must be like hell."

Hermione nodded, a bit surprised that he knew exactly how she felt.

"You got through it though. Thanks to Harry and Ron right?"

Hermione hesitated. Harry and Ron ... ? She thought back but somehow, all she could think of was a certain, blond Slytherin ...

She quickly shook her head to rid of those thoughts. No, she mustn't think of him ... she promised, she was going to stay away ... and she will.

"Well, we're here!" said Ellian as a hospital loomed into view. He swooped down to the back of the huge, white building. To his satisfaction, there was a small forest there and he landed skillfully in between a few trees. That's when the charm wore off and Hermione finally noticed they weren't invisible again.

Ellian unwrapped his arm around her and got off. Then, he helped Hermione on her feet.

"I'll wait here, you go on ahead." Ellian smiled kindly.

"Really? But ... you need to go back -"

"And you need a driver back." Ellian laughed, "Go on ahead! I'll be fine, really!" and he gave her a little push.

"I can't thank you enough," Hermione smiled gratefully at the boy and hurried off.

* * *

Soon, Hermione found her way to the front of the building and upon entering in, she quickly went over to the counter and asked for her parents' ward. Luckily, a nurse was there to direct her and soon, she was walking down a long corridor, led by the nurse.

"Over here, Miss." the nurse stopped and gestured to a door at the side.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at the nurse then laid a hand on the knob. Her heart thumped. Just inside ... were her parents ... Hermione took a deep breath and not quite knowing what to expect, she turned the knob and entered.

"Mum, Dad! Hermione smiled in relief at her parents. It has been so long since she saw them and after the accident, it was the first time she saw them again.

"Hermione!" Her Dad attemped to sit up. Hermione quickly ran over to him and hugged him gently before pushing him down slowly.

Hermione didn't expect her father to look quite well after all the days he had been trapped under the rubbles.

"Don't exert yourself, Dad!" Hermione scolded, "It's so good to see you! How are you feeling?"

"Much better after I'm out from the rubble." her Dad smiled, assuring her that he was fine, "I was about to die of thirst or starve to death when the rescuers found me! But I'm pretty lucky to have survived! After they pumped all those nutrients in me and put my leg and my hand in a cast, I'm back in good shape!"

Hermione wiped away her tears, "Dad ..."

Taking Hermione's hand in his, her father patted her hand. "I'm better now, Hermione, no worries. You look so weak and so much thinner than I last saw you, have you been eating and sleeping well?"

"I ... Of course," Hermione smiled nervously.

His expression turned sad. "Sorry to let you worry so much about us these past few days -"

"I'm just glad that you both are safe and sound now." Hermione mumbled truthfully.

He gave her a small, warm smile. "Now why don't you go say hi to your Mum?"

Wordlessly, Hermione turned around and headed for her mother's bed. "Mum," she whispered as she knelt on the floor, and held her mother's hand tightly. Her eyes were closed but her hands were warm. "Mum, it's me, Hermione. I'm here."

There were no response.

"Hermione, she'll be up real soon, we will just have to wait patiently for her. The doctor said that she's recovering well and quickly."

Hermione gasped. "Really?"

Her father nodded.

Tears started gathering in her eyes. It was such good news.

"Mum ... How have you been? You must have been in pain, being trapped under all that rubbles ... You must have been so thirsty and hungry ... I ... I missed you so much, Mum. Dad too. Wake up soon, 'Kay?" and Hermione grasped her mother's hand tighter. "We're waiting for you to wa-"

Just then, suddenly, her fingers twitched.

Hermione froze. Shocked, Hermione stared at their hands, unblinking.

Was that her imagination? It was, right?

Hermione shook her head, smiling. It can't be ... Guess she had too little sleep that she's beginning to hallucinate.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah ... I guess it's just m-"

Her fingers twitched again.

Stunned, Hermione stared and waited for her mother's fingers to move again, just to make sure.

A few seconds passed ... and her fingers twitched again.

"What's wrong? You -"

"Dad!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, "Is something wro-"

"Mum ..."

"What is it? What about her? Hurry! Call for the doc-"

Hurriedly, Hermione shook her head. "Mum ... Mum moved!" and pointed to her hand.

As the information sunk in, he heaved a sigh of relief. "For a moment, you scared me there," and he smiled warmly. "Isn't that great? Keep speaking to her, dear. It won't be long 'till she wakes up! The doctors say there's a good chance she will!"

"Mm!" she agreed enthusiastically. She would do anything that she can to help her mother.

She turned back to her mum. Gently, Hermione caressed her mother's face pushing away the hair that fell onto her face, and hugged her mother's hand to her chest. After a few moments of silent, Hermione spoke, "Mum, you can hear me, right? Dad's here too. We're going to get through this, 'kay? You, me, and Dad ..." more tears escaped her eyes as she watched her mother's still form.

"Dear, little 'Mione's here!" Her father called, "She came all the way from school to see us!"

There was a moment of silence, except for the beeping of the machines.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking when you were ... trapped?" Hermione asked absently.

"You ... Your mum ... Me ..."

Just then, her mother's fingers twitched again, and all attention turned to her. Slowly, her eyes opened.

"Mum? Can you see me?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Her ... Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes were as big as saucers, surprise written all over her face.

"Dad! Mum's awake! I'm going to call a doctor!" and with that, she sprinted out of the room with a light heart and a bright smile.

* * *

**A/N: Isn't it great? Hermione's mother is fine now! And Draco ... Hm ... Something big is gonna happen in the next chapter!**

**Most of you guessed it was Draco and hoped but unfortunately, it's Dumbledore ... I hope it wasn't a big disappointment ...**

**Sorry once again! And I can't promise that I'll be on time from now since school has started, but I'll try my best!**

**And um ... I'm very stuck now T.T**

**Oh, please do tell me your opinions, whether the characters are getting out of characters and so on, but if you have nothing to tell me, it's okay ^^**


End file.
